Look at What They Did to Us
by Akai-neechan
Summary: After a long time Yoh returns to his hometown Izumo, but what will happen when he is unexpectedly greeted by someone who looked so much like him? And what’s with that dare? AU YohxHao
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hay there! First Shaman King FF! I'm considerably satisfied how this first chapter ended up and I hope you'd like it, too. Oh, the song Yoh's listening to is Bob Marley's "No More Trouble". It said in Wiki that Yoh's favorite singer is –quote- His favorite musician, "SOUL BOB", is a reference to Bob Marley. –end quote- So I looked him up, and what do you know – the perfect song xD And yes, I moved Fire Inn to Izumo although I know it's not supposed to be there. Oh, well. Enjoy and please review

Oh, I was in such a hurry to post this that I never really checked it for mistakes. re-reading it makes me realize how much mistakes I have, so I decided to repost it. Nothing's changed safe for spelling and gramar

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The afternoon sun was shining lazily over Izumo during a certain warm Sunday in the middle of May. At the touch of spring the place was flooded in greenery combined with a wide variety of colorful flowers. A most beautiful time of year, indeed. A calm, quiet, peaceful time.

"NO WAY!!!"

A sudden yell cut trough the quietness of the forest a little out of the village as HoroHoro stared wide-eyed at his companion.

"You've got to be kidding, Ryu! You've actually never even kissed a girl!?" The teen was gaping with the stupidest look on his face.

"Oh, seriously, HoroHoro, did you really think that mindless flirting could ever get him somewhere?" Hao, sitting comfortably between the branches of a big tree looked down at the two, situated a little lower. His face was set in a knowing half-smirk as he sent the offending words, gaining a half-hearted glare his way.

"Well, nothing seams to work!" The black-haired was almost sent to tears at his incompetence, resulting in a really pitiful sight. "How do you do it, anyway? I saw Tamao ask you yesterday! Even the shyest girls dare to come talk to you. And even Jun was there the other-"

"What!? Jun!?" A sudden protectiveness entered Ren's voice as he looked at them from the other side of the tree trunk. "I swear, Hao, if you ever dare to…" His thread lingered in the air as his eyes burned furiously, earning nothing but an innocent closed eyed smile.

"Well, Ryu, for once you have to be graceful about it. Just running to every single prettier girl won't get you anywhere. Make them run after you, pal. It would be much more rewarding."

Ryu's self-pity seamed to disappear within a second. "Will you help me get them, Hao!?"

"Ah, well, that might be a little difficult, but I'll see what I can do," A thoughtful expression took its place on his face as he said the certain words. "First of all, you have to-"

"Oi, stop changing the topic, wise guy. Every time when it's your turn you start babbling about something," Ren watched him carefully from across a few branches. "Now, let's get this on. Truth or dare?"

A sudden challenging look moved in of Hao's features together with a competing sparkle in his onyx eyes.

"Dare me." He spoke with a look that showed there was nothing he wouldn't do.

"So be it," the Chinese boy said with something distantly reminding an evil grin fighting to take over his face. "Kiss the next person that walks on the road under the tree. And I'm not talking about some simple peak on the cheek, Oh Great Womanizer," the last three words possessed all of the sarcasm Ren could lay out in them as his eyes had turned fiercely challenging.

Sudden quietness settled on the branches at the point that a bird flew so close to the tree and was just about to land when another shriek scared it away.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIM KILLED!?" HoroHoro was staring wide-eyed at the lavender head. "Just imagine who might walk there! What if it's-"

"You're on." There seamed to be excitement in the long haired teen who leaned a little bit foreword to be able to see between the branches if there was any movement.

"But- but, Hao!" Ryu seamed to panic. "Do you realize which road this is!? It leads to that old inn. The place where Anna lives! You're going to get killed if she decides to go shopping now!"

A joyful laugh erupted from the dared boy. "If I manage to kiss her, it'd be worth it!"

"Pffffh," Ren seemingly disapproved. "You think she's gonna let you? Remember what happened last time you tried to even get near her?"

The painful memory flooded the brunette as his smile disappeared immediately and an unconscious movement sent his hand to his right cheek.

"Well it's not really something you forget easily… But if I catch her off guard, maybe…" A mischievous look overtook his face together with a malicious smirk and his hand moved to rub on his chin.

"Hao, are you suicidal!?" The blue haired boy all but yelled again causing said teen to laugh out loud.

"Hush, you idiot!" Ren hissed in an amused manner. "Here comes his victim."

-----  
A loud wide mouth yawn escaped Yoh as he extended his hand in front of it, before titling his headset back over his ear. It appeared that what had sounded like a yell had been only his imagination. Either that or this place was crazier that he had thought.

But, well, the trees on both sides the road didn't seem too normal anyway…

Oh, well, what could happen? The brunette wasn't one to worry about such things. He just decided to turn on the volume of his player up to max and ignore whatever other sounds there were. After all now was probably the only time of the day during which Anna wouldn't tear the instrument off of his ears to make him do some chores in the house.

Well, not that buying groceries wasn't a chore, but still. He could be away from her tortures for a while and listen to music, so it was much better in his opinion.

Honestly said, he hadn't expected Izumo to be this good. It was peaceful and quiet – whenever Anna wasn't there, of course. But he guessed after the preparations in the inn were taken care of he'd have a little spare time. Seriously, what else could she think of making him do?

Wrong question. She could think of anything. Realizing the troublesome place his thoughts were starting to near, he decided to concentrate on the music. Troubling himself with such things just took too much energy and was absolutely unneeded.

_We don't need no trouble;  
__What we need is love. Oh, no!  
__We don't need - we don't need - no more trouble!  
Lord knows, we don't need no trouble!_

He ended up humming in the rhythm of the song as he went on trough the empty road, clearing his head of all troubles. It was so much easier this way. He thought that maybe he should have flipped when they told him he was moving here. Well, he hadn't. It's not like he had anything to really miss from that place. The only thing that had troubled him had been the fact he was supposed to live with Anna -and only Anna- in a huge inn a little bit outside of the place which wasn't really that inviting, but… Oh, well, he could deal with it for the time being.

Suddenly something seamed to fall right in front of him and he practically jumped, surprised by the sudden motion. Pushing one side of the headset to free his left ear he stared for a second at what seamed to be a mirror. It took him a surprisingly long amount of time to realize he was actually staring into another person who had just fell – no, jumped more like it, and landed quite gracefully, at that – from the tree above.

So he curiously started to observe the person and note the differences between him and the reflection his own mirror since it would take a smaller amount of time than listing the similarities. First of all, there was the hair – the one before him had let it grow long as the brown locks ended somewhere around his waist. Second, the clothing – Yoh knew he'd never see himself in something like that. It seamed like some kind of cape - or a poncho? – wrapped around the other's upper body, pants the kind of which he had never ever seen before and shoes that looked like they weighed a ton, making him wonder how the other one walked around in those. Also, there were the earrings – those big, round and probably heavy earrings with the star shape on them.

A curious looking guy, to say the least.

"Hay, there," the other one said, smiling a smile identical to his usual one.

"Um, hi-"

Before he could even finish that, the new boy moved so fast he could hardly see what was happening. Within seconds he found the other's lips pressed to his own with a hand buried in his short hair. A surprised gasp escaped his mouth, leaving the other one just the needed space between his lips to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. Yoh felt his entire face heathen up and was just about to start protesting when the other one pulled back.

Yet again he found himself staring forward with mouth agape and cheeks flushed.

"Just a dare," Said the mysterious boy, before turning his back and circling the tree, until he found the right branch and got up with ease.

Still shock stricken You didn't even feel the headset fall completely off his ears and onto his shoulders, neither did he realize where the boy had disappeared. After god knows how long he found himself walking towards the town in a daze...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yeah, it takes this long to update. Sorry, I'm not the most free person in the world. X.x I've got too much on my hands. But that just means if there's one update a week that I'm doing well. If I could have it otherwise, I would. But it's hopeless._

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The next day was one of school. Oh, how HoroHoro hated school. It was so boring and annoying and useless and trouble making… Especially the last one. His parents had almost banned him from going out after the last poor mark he brought home. Well, almost. Not that his evil sister's tortures were that much better from not being able to exit the house, but still.

He simply hated school, he concluded. It was all he needed to know that Monday morning as he crossed his hands on the desk and leaned his head on them.

"Hay, did you hear about it?" He moved two irritable eyes towards his dark skinned companion.

"Hear about what?" Chokolove's jokes sucked, so he really hoped this wasn't one of them. Monday was the day of the week he hated the most and lame jokes didn't make it any better.

"About the exchange student. He's starting today."

"Exchange student?" His brow was raised curiously. Maybe for once the other boy had some interesting information.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" The only answer he got was a 'do I look like I know' kind of look, so he decided to spill his information. "I heard he was an Asakura."

"That's the lamest joke of them all, Chokolove!" The bluenette was this close to hitting him over the head for it. "Seriously, an Asakura in a place like this? Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, it's what I heard… And what do you mean 'of them all'!? My jokes-" Just when he was about to start ranting nonsense, the door opened and three people walked in.

First was the teacher looking just like everyday with his pale suit mimicking the silver color of his long tied in a ponytail silver hair. Amidamaru's style never changed, but being a history teacher made HoroHoro wonder if he wouldn't look better in an old samurai uniform. The second person who walked in the room was more peculiar, being the principle of the school. Goldva didn't visit their class often. Not when HoroHoro hadn't done something stupid, at least. Multiple curious glances were turned towards them already at that point.

What made HoroHoro lift his gaze, though, was the boy that followed them…

"Attention, class. Starting today we'll be having a new student with us. This is Asakura Yoh," As Goldva started her boring speech the boy turned towards the class with a bored look on his face and waved lazily.

"Hay, Chokolove… Do you see what I see?" HoroHoro was staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"Don't tell me Hao cut his hair," His companion looked just as shocked as he did.

"No way, he'd rather die than let that happen! That's not Hao!... I think…"

"Do you think he's going to be a stuck up?" Chokolove was eying the boy curiously by then. Amidamaru had obviously shown him the empty desk next to HoroHoro as he was starting to head their way.

"He better not be." Another thing HoroHoro hated was people who couldn't see straight because of how high their noses were. Ren wasn't really like that, since, at least, he had what to back up his arrogance with. But if some guy came and acted all mighty just because of his last name… Well he wasn't having that!

-----  
Yoh looked at the class quickly. They didn't look bad, and he hoped that the first impression wasn't a wrong one. He was really happy that Goldva – no, principle Goldva – had decided to change his class in the last moment and he could be free from Anna at last here.

Oh God, Anna… She wouldn't like this, though. Remembering all the extra laps he had had to do last night just because he had gotten lost… It wasn't his fault! If that guy hadn't sprung from the tree and kissed him he would have payed some attention to whee he was going!

Although, of course, he couldn't tell her that… He found himself frowning a little at the thoughts.

"What's with that scowl?" Yoh blinked, realizing he had reached his new desk and observed the person who occupied the other half of it. Short light blue spiky hair with a black bandanna going trough it, black eyes, and, of course, strange clothes. Not as strange as that other guy's, but still… "You don't like me already?"

"Ah, no, nothing like that," he quickly smiled, gaining a raised brow. "May I sit here?"

"Uh, sure…." As Yoh did just that he continued to feel his desk mate's gaze upon himself. "I'm HoroHoro, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," HoroHoro? Interesting name. "I'm Yoh, but you probably already know that, hehe."

"Yep, sure do. And I was wondering what an Asakura might be doing all the way here."

"Well, for starters, I was born here," He guessed he couldn't escape this topic, though. The Principle had averted everyone's attention just on that. How typical. Yoh pushed back a sigh as he continued. "Also, my parents decided it was about time I spent some time with my fiancee…"

"Fiancee!?" The blue haired boy stared wide eyed. "How old are you!?"

"Sixteen?" He smiled an innocently. "My falimy's all about arranged marriage. That's how my parents got together, and my grandparents before them… You get the idea. It's already been decided for me, so I can't really say no."

"Ugh, that sux for you, doesn't it?" HoroHoro made a face. "How is she, at least?"

"Um… well…"

"Attention," called Amidamaru as soon as the principle was out of the door, ruining his chance to answer. Yoh flashed an apologetic smile and then turned towards the teacher with a look that showed he was already bored.

"You're coming to my table for lunch," muttered the other quietly at him and he nodded instantly. Was it actually this easy to make friends here?

-----  
Lunch break came quickly as Yoh spaced off trough the first class and slept trough the others. He would chat a little trough the breaks with HoroHoro to get them pass quickly, but the blue head had decided to lessen the questions a lot. Maybe he was waiting for lunch to interrogate him more peacefully?

Well, whatever it was, it didn't really bother him. His desk mate seamed like a nice person, he had a sense of humor (which didn't really go that much for the one he found out was called Chokolove) and he was friendly. It was all Yoh needed to know to like him.

As the two of them finally got off the line with their food he was practically pulled towards a table in the far end of the cafeteria.

"See? I told you he hadn't gotten lost," Yoh blinked. Why was that voice familiar? He quickly eyed the people already sitting around the table where HoroHoro was getting settled and almost threw the tray of food.

"YOU!?" He took a step back staring at that same boy from the other day.

"Oh, hay there," That familiar greeting made him take another step back.

"D- don't 'hay there' me again!"

"Oi, Yoh, what's up?" The bluehead looked at him confused.

"Seriously, you idiot, don't tell me you weren't paying any attention yesterday," Said the third occupant of the table – a stern looking lavender haired and bright eyed boy.

"Well I only checked if it was Anna! I saw the person wasn't blond and… wait, WHAT!? It was YOU!?"

Yoh felt his face heathen up drastically earning an amused laugh of the one who looked like him.

"Oh, don't worry about it," He winked jokingly. "It was just a dare, I told you. Now sit down, Yoh, I won't jump you," Grateful for the reassuring, he did just that sitting next to HoroHoro, but he was quickly pushed as the boy from the other day changed places and sat on his other side, leaving the lavenderhead alone on the bench across from them. "I'm Hao, pleased to meet you. You've already met with HoroHoro, I guess. The glare-machine over there's Ren," he pointed his thumb towards said Chinese boy which only served to make him twitch angrily and glare their way. "See what I mean? Oh, and last time was all his fault. He dared me."

"Oi, bastard!" Ren looked ready to beat Hao mercelessly. "Watch what you're saying."

"Sure thing, Ren, darling," Hao sent him a mock smile making the other throw some food his way.

"FOOD FIGH- OUCH!"

HoroHoro was just getting fired up when a sudden slap over the head quieted him up.

"Which class are in, Yoh?" The voice sent shivers down his spine as he, together with all of the occupants of the table turned towards the speaking blond.

"Um, 10 B?" The short haired boy answered hesitantly.

"And why, exactly, aren't you in 10 A?" Anna sent him a blood freezing look.

"Yeah, Yoh, why don't you come in our class?" Hao turned towards him beaming. "It would be so much fun, wouldn't it, Anna?"

"Watch your mouth, Hao!" She glared at him. "And what are you waiting for! I asked you a question!"

"We-well, you see, principle Goldvwa changed her mind in the last moment. Something about the number of students and… You get it."

"Yes. I do. I also get the ten extra laps you're doing today. And make sure dinner is on time, or else I'm making them permanent."

"Wh-wha!?" But before he could protest any further she had walked away.

"Oh, man, Yoh…" HoroHoro had a dreadful look on his face. "Don't tell me that Anna's…"

"Yeah," he mumbled hanging his head. "She's gonna kill me one of these days."

"Anna's what?" Asked Ren from across from them.

"She's his fiancee," Said Hao in a knowing tone.

"Yeah… Wait… How do you know that?!" The Asakura looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I've got my ways," He chuckled and then seamed to suddenly bring his attention to something else. "Hay, Ryu!" He called towards another person heading their way. "Find the ten differences!" He put a hand over Yoh's shoulders and smiled practiclly plasting thir cheeks together. Yoh couldn't help another blush erupt on his sides.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know, I know, you all hate cliffhangers! So do I, but they're what makes a story real good =) I wasn't planning on this chapter, actually, but I decided that jumping into the next would make things go too fast – it will quite important for the plot, even if you don't really get why when you see it. The plot will start coming together soon and then the real fun begins! I can't wait! Oh, but before I write the next chapter, I plan on reading a little more of the manga, so I can't promise anything about the release date – it might take me more than two weeks, but it will be out, I promise! _

_Oh and this one was done in one go! I'm so happy it didn't take me too much time. Only an hour typing! Ok, here you go, enjoy!_

**Look at What they Did to Us**

It had been an interesting first week for Yoh in Izumo. After being fascinated by the nature and tortured by Anna, the next pastime was hanging around the place with Hao and the rest. That had been… intriguing, to say the least.

Every morning, he would get up early, go trough his morning training, make breakfast, eat and clean the table, before going to school. He would be there approximately ten minutes before the first bell and spent the time chatting with HoroHoro. At lunch he would sit at their table and have a great time, before going trough the rest of his classes. He would go home quickly after school, go trough Anna's Training from Hell, before spending the rest of the late afternoon snoozing under a tree.

Saturday and Sunday he spent with his new friends. His fiancee didn't seem so happy about it, but somehow Hao managed to talk her out of punishing Yoh later. He was grateful, to say the least.

And so, it was Monday again. The day had started the usual way, but the moment he went to school the routine seamed to change - HoroHoro was nowhere to be seen. A troublesome thing, indeed. That left Yoh alone on the desk and he decided to simply sleep trough the remaining ten minutes and hope that the blue head had some reason to be late.

It was only then that he realized something – except for the four friends nobody had really gotten near him. He had shared a few words with the rest of the students but nothing more. He didn't even remember that many names, actually. Mostly the people Hao and the others had talked about.

This was a strange ting, for him, actually. Up until now, every time he had changed schools, he had spent the first week being dragged over the school at least once from every classmate, had had lunch at any possible table with any possible company and at the end decided he hadn't wanted to have anything to do with any of them. And all of this was so different.

"Hay," He looked up at the call to greet a boy he remembered being called Lee Pai Long. There was something about him and Ren's sister he had heard from Ryu. "Mind if I join you for today?"

"Not at all, but HoroHoro usually sits here."

"Oh, I doubt he's coming today at all," that earned him a questioning look.

"Did something happen?"

"No, but Hao, Ren and Ryu are absent too, so that means he's with them… again." The other one made himself comfortable on the empty seat.

"What do they have to do with that?" Yoh straightened up a little, resting his head on his palm.

"You still haven't heard about it?" Pai Long raised an eyebrow. The ignorant look he received was just the answer he needed. "Well, it's my job to warn you then, I guess…"

"Warn me?"

"Well, you see things around the four of them are a little interesting. The only two of them who were originally from here are Hao and Ryu. They were both orphans who lived in the local orphanage," Orphans? Pai Long had said that little and Yoh already realized how little he knew of those four. "But when Ryu was adopted and taken to live in another city, Hao was left alone. He was quite a bit different from what you've seen. He didn't have many friends, he still doesn't. But when Ryu came back he was so happy it was scary. The whole day after Ryu started school again, Hao was absent. When they came back the next morning everyone could tell the difference. They have been that close ever since.

"HoroHoro came to the village the next year with his sister, I think they came from the north – Hokkaido, if I'm not wrong. At first he stood out a lot and Hao got interested. He was quite a brat at that time and started puling pranks at the new kid. HoroHoro withstood it for about a week but one day at the cafeteria he had just about had enough and threw a fit at Hao. Do you know what Hao did at that? He simply laughed, laud, and dragged HoroHoro to his and Ryu's table. The next day he and Ryu were absent. After that HoroHoro never went to another lunch table, if you get the metaphor.

"Ren came two years ago. He was a really odd case, actually – with an ego like his, no wonder nobody got round him. Hardly a few days after he came to the school, he got in an argument with HoroHoro. When Hao saw where things were going, he stepped up between the two of them and got into the way of Ren's fury. That broke out into a fight, and I mean a real fight. There were a couple of broken bones and some blood spilled before we could stop them. They were sent to a hospital and almost got expelled… But I think something happened during that time they were missing – it was more than I'd expect they would miss even after a fight like that. In the end they remained in the school an after they came back… well, you should be able to guess by now. Hao, Ryu and HoroHoro were absent one day and Ren was situated next to them on the other.

"I don't know what really happens after they go absent – they refuse to say anything… But you should know that something big's probably about t happen."

"You think that, because they're all absent today, again?" Yoh was frowning lightly, wondering what all of this could mean.

"Because of that, yes. But also, because you're already quite close to them. You know that 'All for one and one for all' saying? It suits them quite well. If anything happens to either of them, they go all out. And, believe me, they can be quite scary when they do that. Especially Hao – he's too protective of his friends. That's actually the reason hardly anyone speaks to you – it's not because of you. The others are surprised at how easily you were accepted by them. They fear they might get on the four's bad side… even more."

"So, simply put, the other kids don't like Hao and the rest and that's why they stay away from me?" Yoh scratched his head. "Well, whatever it is they do at those times, I'll be prepared, I guess." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, it'll all be fine."

"You're too sure about that," it was Pai Long's time to frown. "Be careful. Especially about Hao – you've only seen one side of him."

Yoh was just about to ask what that had meant, but the class started and he didn't have the chance.

He spent the day with Pai Long, even went to his table at lunch by when he realized it was true – none of the four of his friends was at school. Alas, the topic was left aside and he decided he'd just have to see what's going to happen.

He spent the rest of the day wondering about that. Even during his usual nap time, he couldn't push the thoughts away and took a walk around, in stead. When nothing had happened until dinnertime, though, he decided to let it go. It was probably nothing, anyway.

After the supper he went to the kitchen with the dishes, while Anna positioned herself in front of the TV. It was then when somebody knocked at the door.

"Yoh, you get it."

"Sure thing, Anna," He quickly dried his hands and headed towards the door, the thoughts from that afternoon long forgotten.

They came back right after he opened the door, though as a face identical to his own came inches away from his with a happy 'Hay there, Yoh!' somewhere along the way. Before he could do anything, though, a black cloth was placed over his eyes and tied behind his head.

"What the-!?" Was all he could say as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Don't worry, Yoh," came Ryu's voice from somewhere close to him. "We're just taking you somewhere."

"Huh???"

"Hao…" Anna's threatening voice came from the sliding door that led to the living room.

"Oh, we're just borrowing Yoh for the night. Bye, Anna," and with that he shut the door and marched in front of the rest, Yoh thrown over Ryu's shoulder, wondering of what awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: WOAH!__ Finished! I can't believe this! It took twice longer than anything else. Oh, there are spoilers for those of you who haven't read the manga, but if you haven't even begun to read it, you probably wouldn't get which the spoilers are, anyway xD So don't worry. Oh, just to mention, I read somewhere that the names 'Asaha' and 'Mappa' are written with the same kanji =) Oh, how I love that last story!__ Hay, can you guess who Hao's 'guardian' is? xD__ And I finally get to start typing the next chapter! It's one of my favorite! I can't wait!  
_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

Finally free from the blindfold Yoh sat cross legged on one side of the small fire that was burning in the middle of the meadow. Hao quickly positioned himself next to him on his right and the others settled, too. HoroHoro was to his left, leaving more distance between them than Hao had, Ren was sitting across from him with Ryu between Ren and Hao.

All the while they had been taking him here, the others had chatted normally. Almost as if Yoh hadn't been thrown over Ryu's shoulder, not even able to see where they were going.

Well, he was just about to see what Pai Long had warned him about, at least. He was, indeed, curious and he trusted the others enough to not be afraid.

It was a strange thing, he realized, how they had gained his trust when he didn't even know them. But every time he thought about the four boys, he got to the conclusion that everything bout them was strange. They stuck out in the very school they all studied in. He had been surprised to see how the others seemed fairly normal – at first Yoh had thought they'd all be just like those four.

"Isn't that right, Yoh?" Hao's voice seamed to bring him back to their current location.

"Huh?" That only earned him a laugh and a hand spread over his shoulder.

"See? You could have spilled everything and he wouldn't have heard you! Haha!"

Scratching the back of his head he snickered as well.

Another strange thing was, he thought, how easily he had gotten used to Hao and his lack of any respect for personal space. Sure, it had freaked him out a bit the first couple of days, but it didn't bother him now. And it looked so natural for the long haired boy to hug him from time to time and whenever they were together there was hardly a time when there wasn't some kind of contact. Yoh figured Hao was simply like that, so he didn't let it bother him. Not at school, and not even when they were only the five of them. Like now.

"So, anyway, what are we doing here?" He asked casually.

"Oh, you've probably heard of it already, haven't you?" HoroHoro grinned at him. "About the whole 'absent from school' thing?"

"Of course he has, he whole school is probably fearing for him right now," Ren smirked from across the fire and the flames made it look kind of creepy.

"Do they have a reason to?" The new boy asked a little uncomfortably.

"Maybe they do," Hao seemed to adopt a thoughtful look as he said that and it seemed to trouble Yoh a little. "But anyway…" He turned towards his look alike with a strange look in his eyes. "Do you like scary stories, Yoh?"

"Um, I haven't heard many."

"That's great!" Ryu cheered, "Then you probably don't know these!"

"Scary stories?"

"Yeah, just listen. You're gonna like this!" HoroHoro urged before Ryu shushed him.

"I'm going to start!" Feeling relieved when he heard what all the fuss was about, Yoh relaxed in a comfortable position and averted all of his attention to the story-teller. "There's a river in Japan that has a specific story about it. It carves its ways from a deadly peek cutting right trough the mountain. Generation after generation retells the stories of demons and ghosts living there – the spirits of the numerous people who have lost their lives there.

"And the most common story is that of a bandit from 600 years ago, called Tokagero. He was a monster, a feared being at his time. He roamed the lads doing anything he pleased, killing, robbing, destroying. Nothing could stop him, no one had the courage to stand before him.

"Save for one samurai. A single soul brave enough to confront him and strong enough to destroy him.

"It was said that they met at the bank of the river in a dark rainy night. The fight was fierce, like the clash of two monsters. As the time passed none of them could claim victory, but then… the river delivered the final blow. The water rushed down the slopes suddenly, destroying everything in its path. When the fighters realized what awaited them, there was no way for escape – cornered by the vertical cliffs on both sides of the river, they were both doomed.

"Time passed since the demon and the hero had died in the same night. People went to look for anything that might be left to show their certain demise, but nothing was left. Or so it was said, because the braver ones who went closer to the water… never returned. It was at that time that the legend was born – the legend of the Yamata no Orochi – the monstrous river where the still fighting spirits take the life of everyone who dares to near them and disturb their battle."

Yoh trembled a little at the story – it wasn't really something you heard every day. He himself didn't believe in such things, but it still sounded freaky.

It was at that little pause when he realized how unnaturally quiet it was. All of the others had serious expressions staring either at the fire or at their talking friend. Yoh didn't get what was all that serious with some story, but decided it wasn't over, so he just sat there and listened.

"It was near that place," Ryu continued, "that I was taken to after I was adopted. The people who had decided to take care of me had lived there for a long while, although they traveled a lot, and thus, met me. At that time they had decided to settle down and it seemed like a proper place for them.

"Of course, I didn't believe those stories. It meant nothing to me and I loved to go near the river to fool around. They warned me many times, but I guess I'm just that hard headed – everyone says it.

"So one day I went down he cliffs and close to the water. At that point there was always someone with me and when my foster father saw where I was heading for, he ran to stop me. As he tore me out of the place and urged me to climb back up, I heard a noise. I decided to simply listen to him and started heading up. When I was only half way, though, something happened.

"I recognized the noise which had gotten louder. It was water – running water. At that time I stopped and looked around only to be met by the sight of a fuming, bubbling mass of water heading down from the mountain. Heading towards us. I got scared and hardly found the strength to continue up. At some point I heard my foster father's voice, but I didn't turn around. When the water reached the place I had been I was finally up and over the edge, but there was nobody behind me. I went towards the end of the cliff – nobody. He had disappeared as if he had never been there.

"When she heard about that, my foster mother put all the blame on me. She said it had been all my fault. She couldn't believe what had happened and cursed me, sending me back here.

"But you know, even after all of that, I still don't believe that story. I think it's just a way for people to blame their problems on nature. But maybe I should have listened, who knows…"

By that time Yoh had started paying a lot more attention to the story then he would have with a normal one. He didn't believe in ghosts and everything, it just sounded… strange. To realize you were talking to someone who had lived trough that seemed simply weird to him.

"Yeah, who knows," HoroHoro mumbled as if simply continuing the same story. "Those people weren't the only ones who believed in the destructing power of nature, you know? It's the same up North - the place I come from. But the people there don't blame ghosts. There is the belief that small creatures exist, living in the nature and controlling it on their own will. Many claim to have seen them, none can prove they have, though. But the description more or less coincides and that's what makes people believe it.

"They are called Koro Pokkuru. They are always described as small, human-shaped creatures living under butterbur leaves. It might sound innocent enough, but the people out there don't believe it is.

"In truth, those creatures are feared and deified for the sake of the people living there. Because, it is said, that they control nature and can manipulate it to their desire. At those northern parts, avalanche are not at all uncommon and they are said to be the most common way for the Koro Pokkuru to punish the people who have proved to be of any harm for them.

"It was in an avalanche that my parents died, too. Pirika believed in those creatures, just like everyone else, so she got scared. 'We must have done something wrong,' she said. 'If they decided mom and dad are dangerous, they'll probably come after us, as well.'

"She was stricken by their death. I hardly managed to keep her from completely breaking down, so I though, that maybe if I listened to her and we left… I though it would be easier for her.

"We spent a lot of time in traveling, before we came here. It's been a few years from then and I believe we didn't make the wrong choice. The one thing that I'll never forget, though, is how those stupid believes chased us out of our home!"

By that time HoroHoro had his fists clenched and he was fiercely glaring at the fire.

Yoh, on the other hand, had finally realized just what those 'scary stories' were supposed to be. A way to get to know the others better. A way to understand them. And he was grateful they were ready to open up to him so soon. It was nice to have real friends, especially when he was new to the place.

"Well, it's better for the believes to chase you away than for you to run away from them," The next to talk was Ren and everyone turned their attention to him. "Because, you see, the Tao clan and their traditions have existed for so long that the truth is intertwined with the legends and no longer can anyone tell where the one ends and the other begins. Even the story of the founder of the clan is uncertain now. But this is what we know:

"A long, long time ago, there existed a place in China where the living met with the dead - a valley known with stories of ghosts and demons. There was hardly anyone who escaped from there, and all of the survivors would talk of zombies and monsters roaming the place.

"By that time great warriors were rising all throughout China and many of them went to that place to test the strength of their bodies and souls. None of them came back alive.

"It is said, thought, that one warrior managed to survive. Just one was capable to achieve this victory by ancient magic that he used to stop these shadows of the dead, creating a single building to lock them inside. It is that same building that is, until nowadays, the residence of the Tao family and Bason, that ancient warrior – the founder of our clan.

"There are strong believes which tie my family to the deadliest wars of China. Legends, stories… or maybe plain truth? I ignored them, until the day came when my family decided it's my time to be turned into someone who will believe them and pass them on. I objected.

"It was then when my life became Hell on earth. My father put me trough everything just so that he would tame me, just so that he would make me 'face what was decided for me from the beginning'. I didn't allow him. In the end I managed to escape from them and ran far away from that place. I came here, but it hadn't ended. They chased me here, tried to bring me back with everything they had… But in the end, they failed," At that point, just for a second, his gaze flew towards Hao, before returning towards his look-alike. "But they haven't really given up yet. They sent June here, to keep an eye on me, to keep me under control until they decide to act again. Pity how that will never succeed." He said that with a demonic smirk that sent shivers down Yoh's spine.

"It's interesting how the strong families always have a strange story around them," Hao took the initiative to pick up the story from where Ren left it. "I wonder, have you heard the story of Asaha Douji, Yoh?"

"Huh?" The short haired teen blinked surprised. 'No… Am I supposed to?"

"You are, in a way. It concerns you to some extend," the look in the other's onyx eyes held something Yoh couldn't quite place. "It is a story that has a lot to do with the Asakuras. You see, my guardian told me this story which is pretty interesting if you ask me.

"It is said that 1 000 years ago, Asaha Douji was the child of a demon. He had powers people could not comprehend. It is also known that, at some point, he received a gift from the Devil, that gained him the ability to see into others heart and mind.

"With his capabilities, he became a well known and really influential person. At a certain point he had the power to hold entire Japan in the palm of his hand. That was when he decided to ensure his future – some say it didn't have a specific reason behind it, other said he saw what awaited him. But at that time, he contacted many people who had higher positions – people who ruled over others, and offered them a way to become the top. He assembled them, creating the Asakura family, he himself becoming head of the new force.

"But soon enough, because of his powers the others started fearing him. And fear comes with the desire to kill what you fear. So they tried. In the end, Asaha was killed by the same people he had given power to, leading him to hate them with all his being. Before his death, he managed to kill over 30 members of the new clan.

"The Asakuras didn't care much and only took over from whee he had left off and for the next 500 years they were the strongest family known, beside the emperor's. It was then, when it happened – when Asakura Mappa was born.

"He was a child from the main family, a future head of the clan. From the day of his birth, he had been a perfect prodigy. He learned quickly, grew strong and when he was finally given the respected position, found a wife, and had a child.

"But little did the people of that time know, Mappa, was indeed the reincarnation of none other, but Asaha Douji. As time passed something went wrong. Members of the family started disappearing and getting killed. Everything was going downhill. The number of deaths reached over 50, before it became clear who was the murderer.

"Then Mappa was killed by his family for a second time. Since the Asakuras feared another rebirth, they chased his wife and son to a smaller branch of the family, and made Mappa's killer the next hair.

"My guardian claims to be a descendant of that Mappa person. Well, I don't really believe him, or at least I don't believe in reincarnations, but somethings are hard to be ignored.

"You know what the most interesting thing is? It's been exactly 500 years since Asakura Mappa was killed."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: WOW! That __took like forever! SORRY! I just hope you'd like it! It was a Hell of a lot of fun writing it! I love this chapter!!! OwO And for those who don't know the martial art that's mentioned in there – aikido – is an actual one. I train it, and I've even done that thing I included. Well, my trys were a lot more clumsy, but still xD Just felt like mentioning it =) Off with the chapter!!!_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

Yoh got comfortable into his sleeping bag, before sending a last look around. It had been made plainly obvious the others had spent a lot of time preparing this. The camp was set nicely, there were enough sleeping bags for all of them and enough firewood to keep the flames burning all night. There was even food stored to the side and carefully packed for the next morning's breakfast.

By now, the order around the fire had changed a little – Ren was lying a little to the side with his back to them, HoroHoro on his left spawned on his back and Ryu was snoring quietly on his right. Hao had positioned himself across the fire and for a moment Yoh's eyes flashed towards him on their own accord.

The sight made him blink in confusion, but it was gone when he really thought about looking into it.

For the smallest of seconds he could have sworn he had seen his lookalike's black eyes staring into the flames with a look which was so far from his usual cheerful sparkle…

But it couldn't really be, Yoh mussed. The second he had blinked Hao's eyes were closed and he was obviously sleeping. Besides, there was no way for the other's gaze to really be like that. There was no way for Hao's eyes to look so lonely while he was in a situation like the present.

But, come to think of it, Hao had never said a lot about himself earlier that night… At least not as much as the others had…

------  
_"Wha!?" Yoh stared wide-eyed at the long haired boy after his last words. "Do I look like an ancient mass murderer to you!?"_

"_Now that you mentioned it…"_

"_Maybe, if you loose he headphones and spill something red on your shirt," Ren smirked from across the fire. "I bet you can pull off a scary look if __you tried to."_

"_No thank you!"_

_Hao burst out laughing at that, and before Yoh realized it, the mood was back to the ordinary as fast as it had turned serious. _

"_But hay, considering how Anna tortures you, you can probably kick bu__tt, too," HoroHoro chuckled at the shiver that run up the other's spine at the mention of his fiancee._

"_Hay, now that you mentioned it," Ryu said,__ "why does she do it, anyway?"_

"_If we don't count 'being Anna', for a reason," Hao threw in, snickering lightly._

"_Well," Yoh suddenly hesitated. Could he tell them this? Would it be all right if he did? But they had trusted him with a lot, so he should consider doing it as well. "I'm not just any Asakura, you see. My parents keep it a secret, since they don't want me to be known all around, but I'm actually the future heir of the family."_

_For a small while it became quiet and Yoh started wondering weather he should have said that or not. They would probably start looking at him in a new way, in that annoying way filled with fake respect and-_

"_So?" He blinked as HoroHoro and Ryu asked the question in the same time. Had they kept quiet because they expected him to continue?_

"_Oh, come on!" Ren exclaimed rolling his eyes. "How can you be this stupid!?"_

"_Yeah, even those of us who aren't heirs of important families can guess why he'd have to be able to defend himself!" Hao mentioned towards himself, earning a spiteful look from Ren. _

"_Heh, you see," Yoh turned towards HoroHoro who was trying to wrestle the spiky haired teen for insulting him and Ryu who still had a lost look on his face as he explained. "Even though dad insists on me not going too much in public, the Asakura __clan has a lot of enemies who are capable of getting their information. Even without me being proclaimed as the future heir, I've been attacked a couple of times, and even kidnapped once."_

"_Yes, so when your family is hated, you are hated as well. Thus, heir or no heir, you need to be able to protect yourself," Ren pushed HoroHoro away with one hand just before a sudden attack from Hao made both of them roll a few feet away from the fire. _

"_GET OFF OF ME!!!"_

-----

Yoh sighed, turning around in the sleeping bag. Trying to fall asleep seemed to be of no use. He couldn't even rest easily with so many things happening so fast. He had hardly moved here a week ago, and look at him now! He was laying in a clearing in a forest after just spilling something he had hardly ever mentioned before, and thinking over the stories of his new friends.

His new real friends.

He sat up, looking around. He really had to go to sleep – they had school tomorrow, and, somehow, the others had gotten their hands on his school bag and his textbooks – they were heading there from here.

It was really rare for him to loose sleep. Especially, considering he hadn't had his nap in the afternoon. But he needed a little something to keep his mind off of things right now, and just laying and thinking about those things didn't serve that purpose.

He would have loved to be able to talk with someone, but he didn't intend to wake anyone up just for that. If he couldn't get any sleep, that didn't mean that they shouldn't either.

So he decided he'd take a walk. He liked being around nature both during the day and at night, and maybe it could keep his mind away from everything else.

Getting up quietly and walking in a random direction without waking the rest proved to be easy, considering none of them even stirred at HoroHoro's loud snoring. When that was taken care of, he wondered off into the surrounding forest aimlessly. It wasn't long until he found a trail between the woods and followed it, slightly curious as to where it could lead to.

He ended up into another clearing which had a small pond on one side and the sound of running water proved that it was just a part of a small river. The old trees surrounding the place threw deep shadows on its edges, but the meadow itself was bathed in moonlight which gave a nice feeling to it all. Yoh went towards the middle of it and sat himself on the soft grass breathing in the fresh night ear.

"You've got some skills, finding this place," he almost jumped at the sound of a voice. Turning around he stared towards the place he had heard it from.

"Hao?" The darkness wasn't helping at all.

A trademark chuckle echoed around aiming his gaze towards the branches of a big tree across from him. He could finally make out the figure sitting comfortably in the crown as the other waved a lazy hand for him to get near.

Not even knowing why, Yoh stood up and obliged, easily climbing up the trunk of the tree and siting himself next to his lookalike.

"What do you mean 'skills'?"

"Well, little people come here, you know. It's nice and comforting, especially when there aren't any night training sessions," The other answered not really looking at him.

"Training sessions?" Yoh was already lost. It took Hao only one sentence to do that. Ok, fine, make that two sentences.

"Well, Izumo is quite a remote and distant place. Martial arts masters come here sometimes when they have pupils," the other one started explaining. "I accidentally found this place a long time ago and come here pretty often. I love the nature and the forest is like a second home to me," he shrugged lightly. "It comforts me, when I need it to."

Yoh found himself staring into the side of the other's face. Although Hao's eyes were closed, he still looked so much like Yoh himself… yet so different. The Asakura couldn't really explain it, but sometimes he felt like the others was exactly like him, while in other situations…

They were like two sides of a coin. Like two parts of the same thing, yet so different.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Hao had opened his eyes and was curiously looking at him.

"Can you fight?"

"Wha-?"

Before Yoh could even ask his question, the other sprang forward, caught a branch and landed easily on the ground. Before his eyes Hao started attacking the air around with complex moves and well prepared strikes. If there had been someone there he would probably be reduced to a bloody pile.

Yet that didn't really occur to the stunned boy on the tree. He stared as Hao moved seeing the ease with which the hits were thrown, the graceful and probably deadly motions of the other left him speechless. The sight was made even more enchanting by the soft moonlight falling above him and his long hair swaying behind him.

After one more kick was thrown into the air, Hao finally stopped and left a puff of air.

"What do you think?" He turned to look at the other's bewildered expression and laughed at the look he was given. "That's nothing! You should have seen me fight Ren. That was the real thing. It's much harder to punch a person that it is to punch air."

"Yeah, I bet it is…" Yoh had somewhat regained his ability to talk but was still staring. "But… what style was that?"

"Oh, nothing specific," the other answered. "I told you – a lot of martial artists train here. When I was younger, I loved to watch them and then, in the end, I started trying it out myself. It was all a big mess in my head, though, before that time when one of the masters got interested in me. He helped me sort out everything I had learned. It was nice."

"So you learned to fight out of boredome?"

"And out of necessity. I had to find a reason to keep my head up when I walked trough the streets."

There was a pause while Yoh was struggling to understand that last statement. A reason to keep his head up?

"And there's something else I learned here," The other smirked lightly. "This time by myself."

"What is that?" Yoh asked without even realizing.

Hao swirled around suddenly an before the other one realized it, there was a silver gun in his right arm pointed right towards him.

"Shooting."

Yoh's eyes widened as he realized the other was pulling the trigger. He suddenly twisted his body to escape a fatal wound as adrenalin rushed trough him suddenly, but all he got was a slight hit on his shoulder. The impact, as innocent as it was, freaked him out even more and he lost his balance, falling backwards onto the ground.

He heard Hao whistling at him as he pulled himself together and sat up.

"Now that was a nice move, the other laughed from next to him, spinning the toy gun in his hand. "If this was real you would have evaded it perfectly! Did I even hit your shoulder?"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" The long haired teen seamed taken aback from Yoh's outburst as he brought one arm up to touch the place he had been hit. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before saying: "Please don't do that again, I've had a real gun pointed at me and I really don't like remembering that."

"Uh…" It was strange to see Hao so confused, he realized. "Sorry, I should be more careful with that." He put the toy back under his poncho and waved his empty hands. "No harm done, right?"

Yoh finally relaxed and smiled. "No harm done."

Hao quickly extended a hand to help the other one get up and Yoh took it happily. The other couldn't have known, really. He should have trusted him a little bit more. Hao wouldn't shoot him, it was stupid to even think of such a thing.

"So what style do you know?" The change of topic was warmly welcomed.

"Well, I've trained aikido for a long while," by the other's questioning gaze he could tell the name didn't ring a bell. "It's a new martial art, concentrating more on self defense than on attack."

"How good are you?" Hao had a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"Good enough, I hope," Yoh was a little unsettled by his look but before he knew it, he realize the other was trying to punch him.

Yoh's body moved on instinct born from the many training sessions, as he skillfully swirled around the line of attack, keeping constant contact with his lookalike, preventing him from turning the attack. When at the end of the movement he was behind Hao, he put his hands on the others shoulders and made a step back, pulling him to the ground.

"Huh!?" The other blinked up at him slightly confused about what had just happened. "You are good."

"Well, with an obvious attack like that, at least," Yoh snickered rubbing the back of his head.

Then Hao spun suddenly while still on the ground and hit the back of his knees, sending him down again. Before Yoh could really react with anything else than softening his fall, the other rolled on top of him and smirked down.

"What would you do now?" Hao asked with an amused look.

"Well, the normal attacker wouldn't chose this position…" Yoh felt somehow uncomfortable.

"Oh, if they had a weapon of any kind, they could easily kill you," Hao seemed thoughtful for a second. "Or, they could do… other things," His hands moved quickly bringing Yoh's wrists together and pulling them over his head.

Yoh couldn't understand the strange feeling of anxiety that rushed trough him while Hao pinned his hands down. The simple action led the other to lean forward a little and as the Asakura looked up he stared into eyes identical to his own, and so close, too… Hao's long hair fell on both sides of his face almost like a curtain, banning the moonlight from enlightening them.

Suddenly, though, the short haired teen realized something. Within seconds Hao's face had changed and the amused look had merged into that same tormented and haunted expression Yoh had brushed off earlier. So it hadn't been just his imagination? So his eyes had truly leaked all of that loneliness and depression earlier? But… why?

"You've probably heard about this at school," Hao's voice was reduced to a whisper now. "That the four of us are unseparateable. 'All for one and one for all.' It's true. No matter what happens, we will be there for the others, at least I know I will always be. That's why the others fear us so much. Maybe Ryu still claims it to be respect, but I know they're terrified of what we might do…

"But you can rely on us for everything, Yoh. I swear we'd never betray you."

At that point Hao pulled back, releasing Yoh and rolling off of him. The Asakura released the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked towards the other. He was now laying next to him, staring towards the sky with that same look on his face…

Yoh found himself thinking how much like him the other looked. Especially like him from that time…

"You must have heard that I'm an orphan," Hao started talking again and the Asakura fought to concentrate n his words. "It's quite true. I was left behind when I was simply an infant in that orphanage. The only difference between my and the other there is that my parents, or whoever it was that left me there, didn't leave any record of themselves. Neither a name, nor a reason for leaving me.

"The people here believe in the kind of stories you heard last night. They also believe in demons, in cursed children. Because of the lack of any trail to where I had come from, I was immediately labeled one. And life isn't easy in an environment that refuses to accept you. Not easy at all.

"Ryu was the only one who didn't care about what the others said. I grew to like that in him – it was the only reason he stayed with me. Until he got adopted, that is. Then all Hell broke loose.

"I was left completely alone. At that time I was nothing like this, you would never recognize me if you saw me back then. I hated everyone for turning me into an outcast. They hated me for simply existing. So I turned cold towards everything. I would talk to no one, I wouldn't even listen to them. At that time I decided to learn how to fight and soon became a delinquent, a troublemaker. I started showing of what I had learned… Simply so that I would be able to walk with my head up. With time I started overdoing it, but it didn't really matter back then. Because of that, even those my age started evading me like the older ones. It was going from bad to worse.

"I had tried to find something about my parents – anything at all. I had done multiple researches – legаle and not, but nothing came out. My traces stared and ended in that orphanage. Confirming that made e even more furious at everything.

"It was at such a time when Ryu came back. At first I was so happy to see him… Like a 180 degrees spin. It didn't take him long to see how I hаd changed, though.

"'You're being a fol, Hao!', he said, 'You've turned into what they believed you to be.'

"I thought about those words a lot. And I soon realized he was right… Too right. I had turned into the devil they believed me to be. Pulling pranks and getting into fights, snapping and yelling, in stead of talking… Turning against all of them the way they had turned against me…

"I missed a day of school back then, thinking about all of it. Later that night Ryu came to look for me and we met at that clearing. We talked for a long time and in the end… I guess his coming back managed to turn everything around. I deiced it wasn't worth it to turn everybody into an enemy.

"By that time the orphanage had started a project, called 'Home for the Homeless'. It was a way to get more people adopted. It allowed the possible foster parents to live for a while with the children they planned on adopting while the orphanage took care of the expenses. To give them, even maybe a temporary, but at least some kind of home.

"That's when Silva came along. He's some distant relative of yours, you know? Asakura Silva. He came to the orphanage one day and, all of a sudden, said he wanted to take part in the project and to take care of me.

"Everybody was stunned. I thought it was some kind of bad joke, I didn't open up to him for a long time… But then he called me one day and we simply talked. I was surprised to find he wasn't a bad guy at all… He had taken part in the program, because he thought that I deserved a chance… It was a nice change to know that at least one person cared.

"I changed a lot during the year that followed Ryu's return and Silva's appearance. I stopped turning my back to everyone, but a lot of harm had been done. They still refused to accept me for a long time. I had stopped fighting and causing trouble, if you don't count the pranks, that is.

"At that time HoroHoro appeared. He withstood my pranks for, what was it? A week, I think. Then one day he had had enough and snapped at me, screaming at me for half the break. There was only one thing that really made me interested, though. It was when he said 'I was chased from there, I won't allow you to make me regret tat decision'.

"That made me curious. The next day I talked with Ryu and we managed to recreate the scene from the clearing where we had talked at that time. Kidnapping HoroHoro proved to be a pain, but when we got him there and got him to talk… Things simply changed.

"It was different with Ren, though. Really different. By that time I had settled down completely. People had stared slowly accepting the new me and it was a nice change. From the moment HoroHoro layed his eyes on Ren, though, he started to hate him. And who'd blame him – he was such an arrogant and self centered bastard, I could have hated him, too if I cared enough.

"I did start to care when HoroHoro got into an argument with him, though. After ll he had been one of the people who made everything different for me, and a really close friend. That's why I stepped between the two of them. Ren had had enough, though, and he threw the first punch. Bad idea. We were sent to the hospital for quite some time after that, but something happened…

"But that's for Ren tell you if he chooses to," At that point Hao quieted down and turned towards Yoh, locking their eyes for the first time since he had started talking.

And Yoh finally knew what that look had meant. He finally understood why the other one had seemed so much like his own old self.

Now he finally managed to understand at least a little bit of Hao's true self. He finally say that 'other side', and realized why the others acted in such a way.

And despite of knowing all of that now, he realized that in stead of scarring him off, like it probably should have done it just made him even more eager to know more things about them.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:__ First of all, I know I make a lot of mistakes, etc, etc… English's not my native language and all. Does any of my favorite readers want to beta for me? I'm willing to recheck and repost the chapters from the start =)_

_Oh, and, I know nothing really happened in this chapter… But there's only one more of those 'character introduction' ones and then we're finally getting to the main plot ;] Let's just hope I'll be able to get that one up next week. I'll do my best._

**Look ****at What They Did to Us**

As the warm sun rays fell on his face beckoning him to awaken, Yoh started to drift back to consciousness. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to open his eyes. He was perfectly fine as he was, laying comfortably, so he just tried to get back to sleep again.

Some voices, strangely familiar sounded around him. Trying desperately to shut them out before he was fully awake, he stirred a little.

"…that late… … …any sleep at all…"

His efforts seamed useless. The fresh morning air, the voices and the very sun falling on his face were trying to get him to wake up. But since when was the sun that far up the sky in the early mornings, anyway? And hadn't his alarm gone off…?

Oh, no…

"ANNA'S BREAKFAST!!!"

Waking up with the sudden realization he jolted up into a sitting position while the dread of the situation dawned on him. He was going to be so-

Wait, what was with that laughter!?

Yoh blinked a couple of times and looked around, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. And what he saw surprised him for a second.

Because, usually he didn't sleep outside. And usually he wouldn't be met by Hao's laughter echoing around, Ren's retreating figure moving down the clearing, HoroHoro's sleepy and shocked eyes staring at him and Ryu's snoring completing the picture…

Well, last night had been anything but usual, he remembered, so it made some sense…

"He's still asleep after that!?" HoroHoro fell to his back and closed his eyes irritably. "I wonder if he'd wake up if we set off an explosion right next to his ear!"

That only served to lighten Hao's mood further.

"I doubt he'd ever wake up if you do that," Ren who was just coming back, answered in a voice that was way too casual for so early in the morning. "Unfortunately for him, though," He lifted bucket which seamed to be full of water above his still sleeping friend and without a second of hesitation splashed all of it on top of him. "we have school today." He smirked as the now awakened Ryu looked up at him like a kicked puppy.

"Hay, Yoh," Hao had managed to control his laughter and looked at his lookalike. "You can go wash up in the river," he pointed towards the place Ren had come back from with a perfectly normal smile.

And now that the Asakura looked into it, everything about him was so completely normal – his laughter, his voice, the look on his face, even his hair and clothes… As if he hadn't just spent a night sleeping out in the open. Where did he find the energy to be this cheerful so early in the morning?

-----

Sweat was running down his brow as he finally hit the breakes, finishing his last lap of the day. The last lap of his training program which had been twice as worce as before… Anna could be quite vangeful whenever she wished for.

He let the backpack drop from his back and put it next to a low building sitting on its side and resting his aching feet. That afternoon had been hellish to say the least. His entire body was sore from the strain that the training had put on it…

Why couldn't Anna just leave him be fore once? And as if this Hell hadn't been enough… What was he supposed to do now?

-----

_"Did you hve fun last night, Yoh?" The voice of his fiancee made him freeze in his tracks as he closed the door he had just went trough…_

_And wish he hadn't._

"_Yeah, it was really interesting," Having no chance of escape now, Yoh just dropped his schoolbag and entered the big room where Anna was leaning on her side, her back facing him, watching TV. He'd say it was an innocent sight if he didn't know better…_

"_That's good," Unfortunately he did. "You shouldn't waste your time, though. You have a lot of chores to do."_

"_Yes, Anna," He was just heading off to the kitchen, when her voice stopped him._

"_And I'm doubling your training for today," Just when he was about to say something she cut him coldly: "I'm more than positive you didn't go trough your morning training so you are in no position to object."_

"_Yes, Anna," As the mental images of his certain demise flashed trough his head, he looked down and moved to exit the room one more time. _

_Again, in vain._

"_And since you had so much fun last night, I bet you can find somewhere to sleep tonight, as well."_

"_Ye- wait, what!?" _

"_I've invited some girls over and I you'll be a nuisance. Tell that to Hao, too. I don't want to see any of you anywhere near this inn tonight. Got that?"_

_For the first time she turned to face him and the look she gave him left no place for arguments._

"_Yes, Anna…"_

_-----_

Yoh sighed a little eyeing the backpack up and down wondering. Maybe spending the night out wasn't so bad. Things always worked out, after all.

That's right – he could go look for the clearing when time came. Although he didn't have a sleeping bag… Well, he could just lay on the ground, it couldn't be so bad…

But come to think of it, the afternoon nap was one thing, and all night… It was going to be so uncomfortable… There had to be another way.

Well… He could always call some of his friends…

Or maybe not. It would probably be too much trouble. Hanging out was one thing – he didn't want to be a nuisance, as Anna had put it. Though he knew he would always help any of them if they had a similar problem… If Anna let him, that is…

'But you can rely on us for everything, Yoh.'

He blinked as Hao's voice echoed in his head. It was strange how the other seamed to give him the answers to questions he didn't know he'd ever have to ask himself. But well, it was true – he could rely on them.

Smiling slightly at the memories from last night, Yoh dove into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Dealing the number he had memorized the first time he saw it, Yoh faintly wondered why he had done it. It had been kind of an unconscious thing, actually. Without any effort from his side his brain had remembered the numbers as he had set it into his phone...

He shrugged off the thoughts as he hit the 'call' button and listened to the signal going once, twice... He could have sworn he heard some familiar melody around him, but he claimed it to be his imagination when the phone on the other side of the line was picked up.

A familiar _'Hay there,'_ Met his ears. Both of them... Was it really only his imagination?

"Hi, Hao," The words sounded just a little bit nervous, although he didn't really know why. "What are you doing?"

The familiar chuckle that echoed around was most certainly not coming from the phone.

'_Oh, nothing, just looking down.'_

Yoh blinked a couple of times and then looked up. A few seconds of looking into a pair of familiar onyx eyes passed as he realized that Hao was, indeed, laying on his stomach on the low roof of the building and was smiling down at him. How did they always end up in the same place, anyway?

"It's not like I'm stalking you, really," Hao laughed, snapping the hood of his phone shut. "It's small world," He continued chuckling at Yoh's confused gaze. "No, I still haven't learned how to read minds. Coming up?"

"Sure," The short haired boy smiled and got up, checking the distance up. It was not too far away. Maybe six or seven feet up. He threw his bag up as Hao caught it, standing up as well, looking at him with interest.

He went back a little and sped towards the wall. Managing a good two steps with the added acceleration, he almost reached the top and threw a hand forward to catch the edge and climb the rest of the way up. In stead of that, though, another hand greeted him and Hao pulled him to the top.

"Thanks," Yoh smiled widely an suddenly he realized he felt much better now that Hao was there. Or at least that he knew he was.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The other handed him his bag and nodded towards the other side of the roof. The building was going up there and another wall threw a spacious shadow on the roof. Ren, HoroHoro and Ryu were there sitting in a circle with some plying cards between them.

"Hurry it up already!" The blue haired teen protested. "We don't have all day."

"Actually, we do," Ren said looking passive. From what Yoh could gather from his face, though, he didn't like the cards in his hand.

"Oh, come on," Hao laughed at them, taking his cards from the ground where they stood in front of his empty place which he took. "You all know I'm going to win, anyway."

"Shut up and play."

Yoh smiled and greeted all of them and a few rounds of various card games went by – most of them, indeed, won by Hao – before they realized it was getting late.

"It's about time we end this," said Hao after Ren looked like he was going to hit him for steeling the game from him.

"Um, hay guys," Yoh finally remembered why he was here in the first place. "Do you think you can take me in for the night? Anna's having some guests tonight and she said she didn't want to see any of us there."

"Oh man," HoroHoro looked at him sympathetically. "It must suck being thrown out of your own house… "

"You can come to my place!" Hao beamed happily.

"You sure it's no problem?"

"None at all! Silva's used to me inviting some of them over all the time," His smile widened if that was possible. "It's about time you met him anyway!"

"Great then!" Yoh couldn't help but smile in return. Things always worked out in the end! "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. Anybody else want to join?"

"A sleepover?" HoroHoro looked interested for a second, but then his face fell. "Oh, sorry, Pirika wants me in the house since she's going to the inn tonight…"

"I've got training," Ren was already getting up. "And I should go before I'm late."

"Too bad," Hao seemed a little disappointed. "How about you, Ryu?"

"You'll never guess!" A moment of silence hung above them as he said that. "I've got… A DATE!"

"NO WAY!" The blue haired teen stared in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Who's the po- uh, lucky girl?" Hao corrected himself quickly chuckling.

"It's Kanna," Ryu said and his eyes were practically sparkling with enthusiasm.

"You're kidding," said HoroHoro in a flat tone.

"Why? What's so bad with her?" Yoh asked, not really remembering who they were talking about.

"She's a delinquent…" said Hao.

"… a bitch…" continued Ren.

"… and a smoker," HorHoro made a face.

"Oh, come on, guys!!!!" Ryu's whining made Yoh laugh a little. It was even easier to be around them after last noght, he realized. He was so happy to be accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know it's been forever and a half, but... Wait, no, I'm not going to shower you with stupid excuses. The good news are that summer vacation's here! I'll be able to write now! Yey!_

_Now, enjoy. That's an order xD_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

All the way to Hao's place had been spent in chatting about everything and nothing and before the boys knew it, they were walking into the small house. It was nothing special on the outside, Yoh realized, but appearance usually lied.

The moment they went through the door everything normal about it seemed to disappear. The small corridor had the usual sliding doors on both sides and went right trough the place ending with a staircase. Everything around them there were strange wooden totems and carvings which looked like they had been taken right out of an old Indian film. There was also some sort of big white cape hanging from the decorated rack.

"I never knew you were into Indian stuff," The shorthaired boy looked around curiously while taking off his shoes.

"Nah, that's all Silva's," Hao replied quickly mimicking his actions. "It seems to be all he's interested in… Weird guy he is." He chuckled a little while a door next to him opened.

"I heard that, you little…" A person Yoh could only guess was Silva himself leaned against the opened door with crossed arms. He seemed to cut his words short the moment his eyes fell on the guest.

"I'm home," said Hao cheerfully and brushed pass him into the room. "Come on in, Yoh!"

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Asakura Yoh, pleased to meet you."

"Oh?" He smiled kindly at the boy. "The pleasure's mine, Yoh. I'm Silva, but I'm sure Hao already informed you of that. Although he didn't seem to think it was important to inform me of the company we're having tonight," He half-glared toward the room where said boy had entered and then waved for Yoh to join him as he went inside.

"Well, Anna chased him out for the night, I couldn't just let him freeze outside!" Overdramatizing Hao rushed to slip his hand over Yoh's shoulder his eyes widening in fake horror. "The poor soul would have found its end at the clutches of cold."

"It's freaking MAY, Hao, not January!" Silva threw his hands over his head which only served to entertain the teen who was all but rolling on the floor with laughter.

Yoh joined with a few chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry if I'm a bother, it's just that he said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, no, don't worry. It's fine. But you," he turned towards the still laughing boy, "are going to the store to get some food."

"Sure, sure, hihih, I know, I know, hehehe," he patted Yoh on the shoulder, "My room's upstairs, you can't miss it. Feel free to go there if he bored you too much while I'm gone."

Before Silva could do much more than just glaring at him, though, he jumped out of the room and disappeared with a quick 'I'm off'. The man just sighed a little and mentioned towards the table.

"Make yourself comfortable, Yoh," He said while turning the volume of the TV down. "It's not much, but it's all we can offer."

"Thanks," said boy ditched his bag next to the door and went further into the room. "So you like Indians?"

"I'm not as obsessed as he likes to makes it look," the other replied, walking toward a corner of the room where the usual kitchenware was situated. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, not really," trailing off Yoh staring at another of the strange decorations.

"I'd ask what the heir is doing in a place like this, but I know Mikihisa and Yohmei really don't want you to be in the middle of things, so I guess that explains it," the sudden mention of his father and grandfather made Yoh lose interest in the wooden carving, but a little something Hao had said came back to him. 'He's some distant relative of yours, you know?' Oh. That's right. So no wonder Silva knew so much. "So, do you like it here?"

"Yes, it's great," he beamed a smile towards the older one. "I've never made so many friends in such a short time. Although Anna could be a little less demanding…"

"Oh, I was surprised when I heard she was decided to be your fiancee. That's quite cruel, isn't it?" Bringing a drink for himself, Silva sat next to him.

"No, she's not that bad, really. She's doing it all for me, after all," Yoh shrugged a little. "I'd need all of this one day, I'm sure of that."

"It's quite the optimistic view of things. I must admit I never thought you'd be quite like this," he said sipping from his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you think of the future head of the family, you don't imagine a laidback easygoing person like you," Silva shrugged. "But maybe that's what we all need to lighten up a bit. Some optimism won't do us any bad."

"Well, grandpa says I should toughen up a bit… But I guess I like it just the way it is now," he flashed a lazy smile leaning back in the chair. "Things are great this way."

Choosing this moment to enter Hao grinned at him dropping the plastic bag on the table between them.

"Of course they're great!" He beamed happily. "Even dinner's going to be eatable since I got some Chinese!"

"Very funny, Hao, very funny," Silva scowled at him. "Why don't you try and cook sometime to see if you'd make it any better?"

"Well, I kind of like the kitchen unburned," said the boy taking a seat next to Yoh, just like every single time they sat somewhere. "And I like the house. And I know you wouldn't be able to afford a new one, considering you're flat out broke."

"Shut up, you little know-it-all! I want to see you find a decent job in a place like this!"

"Well, for starters, in the university I would have never picked something as useless as studying Indian culture. So yeah, I would have found a better job than you."

Yoh had the feeling Silva wanted to hit Hao over the head, but the other proved him wrong by just shaking his head and bringing them some plates for the food.

Dinner went without too much incidents as the three of them ate more than they talked. By the end of it Hao looked bored out of his head so he started kicking Yoh lightly and grinning at him. That led to the shorthaired boy poking him on the shoulder in return and in the end both of them bursting out in fits of laughter.

Silva looked from the side with a worried look on his face. The two boys got on perfectly together and they were so alike it was scary. He would have been really concerned if he didn't know better. Well, knowing didn't really make it any better, though. _They_ wouldn't be happy to hear about this…

After they finished the meal he got to do the dishes while Hao dragged his lookalike to the couch browsing through the channels with no real idea on what he felt like watching. Yoh let his head fall to the side, resting it on Hao's shoulder and looking lazily towards the TV.

"You know," he said after a little while of thinking. "Everything's been kind of new to me since I moved here."

"Of course it is! It's always new when you change-"

"I didn't mean it like that," he closed his eyes as he went on, wishing to get it all out now when he had finally started talking. "I've changed school before but it was always the same. Everyone would see me as some important guy just because I was of a well-known family and would treat me… differently. They all treated me well, but they were never sincere… like you guys are. So up until now I'd just detach myself from them and stand to the side. Like an outcast, the only difference being that I chose to be like that," By that time Hao had lost any interest in the TV and hat tilted his head to look at the other's face. "But you guys aren't like them. I'm so happy to have found some real friends here."

Looking at him Yoh smiled sincerely and all Hao could do was smile back at him.

-----

The night went on with both of them hanging out in Hao's room. Yoh found the other to be a big music fan as well, although their tastes differed somehow. They talked about things – something that appeared to never get old with the longhaired boy since there was so much about him the Asakura still didn't know – and then after a good after-midnight snack that ended up waking Silva up in 2 AM they decided it was about time they went to bed.

A fierce fight for the space on the bed went on since neither of them agreed to let the other sleep on the floor. In the end Hao solved the problem by deciding they both slept on the bed and the rest of the night was spent in dreamland by the boys who had cuddled against each other on the all-too-small bed.

Time seemed to flow quickly after that night. Yoh found himself accustomed to the everyday routine soon and he loved it. By spending more and more of his free time with the other boys he got as close to them as he had ever gotten to anybody else. And as time passed it didn't seem so strange any more.

Things got even better when summer finally came along. With no school to burden them, all he had to do was get over Anna's tortures and he was done for the day. Seeing his friends was a good enough reason to go through it.

As time went by, He started 'sleeping' at Hao's place much more often – it didn't matter if Anna didn't want him in the inn or not.

And as July came and went Yoh found himself getting more and more attached to a certain longhaired boy. Brushing it off as mere friendship soon proved to be difficult as he wasn't one to lie to himself.

He was falling for Hao and the more time that passed, the harder it got to keep that to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Finished! That was much faster than expected! I'm so glad to have it done! _

_It's finally starting! What's starting, you ask? The actual plot of this story! _

_Mwrangytha, wouldn't you be worried a little if you saw two identical boys who are so similar to each other and aren't even distant relatives? Well, I'd be xD Though only for a little while, then I'd start demanding yaoi… Woops, I got off track. Oh, and if I answered the other question, it would be a pretty bad spoiler… if you can't put two and two together after reading this chapter, that is XD I like to think I haven't made it too obvious, but who knows?_

_Oh, and for those of you who hasven't read the manga, Damuko is a character from there. I wouldn't want to spoil, so I'd just say that /You don't really need to know to understand anything in the fic/ Oh, and Damuko is only a nickname, and Tamiko is her real one. Now enjoy  
_

**Look at What They Did to U****s**

"It's good you decided to share this information. But don't you think you could have done that a little sooner?"

"I apologize, but that kind of a conversation wasn't suited for the phone and I couldn't leave."

"He is becoming a bother like we knew he would. It's about time we-"

"He doesn't know that what he's doing is wrong!"

"He better not!"

"No, sir, I haven't told him."

"I appreciate that. And as I was saying, we should take some measures. I will call for a meeting. Although both of us already know what's going to be decided."

"Can't anything be done? We can move out and live somewhere else, I'll do whatever is necessary."

"You are pretty keen on protecting him, I see. Yet that is not really an excuse. Make sure you know your place! It does not matter where he lives, he could still be a danger to all of us!"

"I know, but please, give me one more chance. I'll make sure something like this never happens again."

"What you are asking of me-"

"Is to spare a boy that has never really consciously done anything! He doesn't know he's a bother, he could never even imagine he is a danger to you."

"Do not underestimate him. He's smarter than you think."

"I know, he is extraordinary… Like nothing I could have imagined. But he is still just a boy. He doesn't deserve…"

"Are you willing to take full responsibility for his actions, then?"

"I… Yes, I am."

"… Very well. I will see what I can do on the meeting. I want you two to have left this place by then. If things turn for the better... He may be spared."

"Thank you."

"This is your last chance. Do not make the same mistake again. If you do, both of you will have to pay the price."

"I understand."

"You may leave."

-----

Yoh was laying in the middle of the field enjoying the calm afternoon. Surprisingly enough, it was not the usual battlefield even with HoroHoro and Ryu already being there. Maybe it was because Ren was missing?

Well, the Asakura could just as well enjoy the peaceful atmosphere while it lasted. It would be noisy and loud as usual after Ren came, he was sure of it.

"Yeah, she's just like that, isn't she?"

But come to think of it, Hao wasn't here yet, either. It was unusual for him to be late. No, scratch that, Yoh had thought it impossible for him to be late until now. There didn't seem to be anything that he couldn't do right.

"But cuteness isn't everything, you know. It's not just that."

Lately Anna had been getting more and more annoyed of both of them. Yoh would think of any possible excuse to go to a sleepover and practically spent more time with Hao than with her. It was expected that she'd be mad – he was engaged to her, not to his look-alike.

And lately Yoh had the feeling she was starting to _notice_, too. That was another thing that drove him away from the inn. She was bound to have something to say about his… feelings.

And he knew he wouldn't like it.

"How do you know? You've hardly even talked to her."

Considering his chances of survival if Anna became really mad after finding out, the Asakura sighed. They were very slim…

But maybe he could move out permanently and stay away from her at school…

Oh, what was he thinking!?

If he only had a say in all of this…

"Well, it's just a feeling. Like I get to know her from the moment I saw her… Do you know what that is? Hm?"

But wouldn't that be perfect? To start officially living with Hao and Silva… Yoh was glad the other Asakura grew a liking in him quickly and he himself liked the elder's company.

And it would be great if he could spend those few hours he was away from the longhaired teen together, too. It would be perfect, even. But, alas, that wasn't really possible now, was it?

"Haaaaaay! Earth to Yoh?"

As he laid with his eyes closed like that, he could just see Hao arriving with that same smile sparing a 'Hay there' to them all. It never got old, and Yoh knew it never would. At least not to the Asakura. He loved every moment spent with his look-alike and longed for those times when the other was away.

It was kind of disturbing how much he missed Hao when they had been apart for how long? Four to five hours in the worse case scenario.

"Daydreaming about your secret love again?"

The words finally started to make some sense to him and he realized that HoroHoro and Ryu were staring at him, the bluehead wearing a smug expression.

"Look who's talking!" Ryu exclaimed laughing at something Yoh had clearly missed.

"Huh?" As usual it was the most coherent thing could say, considering he had missed the entire conversation.

"We were talking about Damuko and how HoroHoro's head over heels for her," said Ryu, grinning at the newly 'awakened' boy.

"Am not!" The palehaired boy objected immediately.

"Oh, really. But you feel like you got to know her the first moment you saw her. That's sooo romantic."

"Shut up! Just because you're always looking for a love life doesn't mean I only think of girls, as well!"

"Well, not girls in general, just one special gi-"

HoroHoro practically leaped on top of their other friend, trying to hit him halfheartedly. Considering their words for a moment, Yoh started wondering why everything about him had to be so different.

Understanding was what love was all about, wasn't it? Then how could he feel this way towards Hao when he was still such a mystery to him. Even after over a month of practically unseparatable existence, there were still times Hao would confuse him with a single word. And at times the shorthaired boy had the feeling the other was implying _something_ with everything he said and did… He just couldn't put his finger on what.

"Oh, just admit it already and ask her out!" Shaking his head as to not let himself space out again, Yoh sat up and looked at the fighting duo beside him.

"How am I supposed to do that!? It's not like there are perfect places for a date in a town like this!"

"Well, you could always pick a big occasion for a date," Yoh's face lit up considerately at the sound of that familiar voice as he turned around to see Hao just a few steps behind him. The long haired boy winked at him and spared him a 'Hay there', before turning towards the others. "Talking about Tamiko, right, Horo?" He gave a knowing smile as he sat down next to his look-alike, making everything look just like it always did. Yet, somehow, Yoh had the feeling that something was different… that something was wrong.

The annoyed expression on the bluehead's face was enough to answer him as he chuckled knowingly.

"And where, exactly, am I supposed to find an occasion in the middle of a month that has absolutely nothing occasional about it?"

"Simple," The teen beamed at him. "you'll invite her at the party you're throwing me."

"Why are we throwing you a party?" Asked Ryu who finally managed to push HoroHoro off of himself and sit up more properly.

"That's even simpler. I'm not moving to Tokyo without a farewell party!"

A sudden stillness settled over the clearing. A few minutes of silence made even Hao look a little uncomfortable. Despite of giving them his best smile.

Moving? Yoh's eyes had grown wide. Why? How? When?

He couldn't leave. No, that was just some kind of joke, wasn't it?

Why wasn't Hao laughing his ass of yet, then? And even more important, why was his smile just the slightest bit sad? He couldn't be telling the truth, could he?

"Don't you make fools out of us."

The hiss came from behind HoroHoro and finally everybody turned towards the figure standing just outside the range of the trees. Ren had frozen in place hearing the words just as everybody else was.

"Why do you think I am?" Hao looked at him as he titled his head lightly to the side. His face had turned into a slightly curious expression, but somehow him usual spark was missing.

"Because you have no reason to leave this place. Not any more," The lavenderhaired boy dropped his hands to both sides of his body and approached them slowly. Despite of his casual way of walking his eyes held a look Yoh couldn't quite place. Disbelief? Or refusal? Maybe he didn't want to believe what Hao had said?

And no one wanted to, the Asakura was sure. He didn't want to. HoroHoro and Ryu's looks made it obvious they didn't either. It was just that Ren was the only one who'd voice it.

"Well, Silva's found a real job in Tokyo and is moving there. He just has to take care of the documentation and in a week we'll be off and-"

"STOP FUCKING WITH US!" Ren was getting angrier by the second. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU-"

"Do you think I want this?" Hao's voice had suddenly turned cold, sending shivers down Yoh's spine. "Do you think I have a say in this?" his expression had suddenly changed and he wasn't smiling any longer. His eyes held a fierce look that mimicked that of the enraged Tao. "Do you think I can do anything about it?" The longhaired teen stood up slowly and turned completely towards his friend. His face was serious and somehow even cold.

"You really are… going…?" The words made their way out of Yoh's mouth before he could do anything about it. The realization was hitting him full force at that moment and he just wanted to have a little moment to himself to clearly think this trough.

It wasn't a thing he could really have right now and as he looked up towards his look-alike he found haunted black eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah," It was hardly above a whisper and none of them would have caught it if the place wasn't so quiet.

Silence hung over the place again, and this time no one interrupted it…

-----  
The door opened and slammed closed. Not hearing any conversations Silva could easily guess that Hao was alone this time. Besides it was far past the time he usually came home when there was somebody with him. It was far past midnight, actually, and that was what troubled the Asakura the most. Ever since he had gotten trough to Hao that he cared about him at least a bit, the boy had always called him when he stayed out late.

He hadn't called today.

Said teen stormed into the room and slammed that door as well before moving past his guardian to reach the refrigerator without even a word.

"Welcome back," said Silva, trying to figure out the mood his soon-to-be son was in.

Hao stopped in his tracks but didn't even turn to him.

"Tell me the truth."

It wasn't a request, it was a command. Hao didn't want the answer, he demanded it and his tone was so final that there was no arguing anything.

Or at least there wouldn't have been if the problem was more… insignificant.

"I told you, I've found a job and-"

"I said the truth," It was almost scary how calm his voice was. Maybe that was his way of getting things – scarring the ones he wanted them from? No, Silva knew him better than that.

"What are you going to do if I told you? It is not something you would be able to tell anybody."

"I don't care!" His voice rose suddenly and as he swirled on his heels his eyes held Silva's in a fierce lock. "I already lied to them!" The people Hao was talking about didn't have to mentioned, for the Asakura knew full well who were the only once that the other would stand up for. "Tell me why I did it! Tell me why I have to continue doing it!"

Silva moved his eyes away from the intense stare and ran a hand trough his hair. There was nothing left to do. He had never wanted to keep it away from the boy, anyway.

"Sit down," he said and when Hao didn't move he spared him a demanding look. "This has become hard enough already, don't make it worse."

When the boy finally complied he swallowed once and closed his eyes.

Where should he begin…


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: The lyrics are from 'Sickened' from Disturbed. I don't know why, but every time I listen to Disturbed, it reminds me of Hao. It's just the lyrics, I guess… If you don't believe me, just check out the text of 'Land of Confusion'. I swear, that song was written for him xD Oh, and I personally think this chapter is a bit nerve wrecking. It was surprisingly hard to write it, considering how much I love angst. I guess I just hate this moment of the FF and all. Well, if that's it, I don't know how I'm gonna write that other part, which id much worse, if you ask me. Well, you'd just have to wait and see it, if you're curious. But watch out for the 'Curiosity killed the cat' thingy xD _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

It was strange and awkward. It had been, ever since Hao declared he was moving hardly a week ago. And indeed, the party had been held and although everything had seemed right it hadn't been.

Hao was leaving. For real. Tomorrow morning, nonetheless.

And Yoh hated the fact he couldn't do a single thing. With his family visiting all of a sudden he really had no choice.

"Um, master Yoh?" There was a knock on the door and he pulled his head up from the pillow. Truly said, he didn't feel like talking to anybody, even to Tamao.

What was Tamao doing there? His father had insisted on finding someone from the town to help them out in the inn and she had volunteered immediately. The girl was on Anna's good side and Yoh kind of liked her – she was kind and although really shy, whenever she felt like talking she gave great advise.

And, yes, he had talked to her a lot lately since he had too much on his mind than he could possibly ignore. And he could never talk to either Anna or anyone else in his family about it, so she had been the best choice. Tamao could most certainly keep a secret.

He sighed a little and sat up in the bed, before answering her:

"Come in, Tamao," When the door opened he gave her a halfhearted smile. "What's the matter?"

She didn't usually come to seek him out; she was too shy to do it. That meant that there was either something big, or she had been sent here.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Mistress Anna told me to take care of the groceries and to take you with me."

Yoh was certain the command itself had been 'and drag that lazy idiot, too' or something of the sort. He could almost see the neutral expression on his fiancée's face as she said it with that hardly noticeable angry note in her voice… It was understandable, after all. For the last week he had practically ignored her and he could bet that whenever his family left, he'd be sent to Hell and back for it.

The surprising thing was that up until now she hadn't done anything drastic – not even worsen his training. So he decided to be glad while it lasted.

"Sure thing,' He told the pink haired girl. "Let's go. I can imagine how much she wants you to carry…"

"Oh, d-don't worry about that, Master Yoh, I can take care of that," there she went again, blushing for little to no reason. Well, it was part of her charm, after all. She was such a shy and kindhearted girl. She really didn't deserve to work in the place with Anna of all people bossing her around.

Despite of that she did. He really admired her for that. She had claimed there wasn't a specific reason, but the young heir knew that there was something that drove her to do all of this and he respected her for that.

He had grown to respect Hao, too. Especially as of late. It was amazing how, after everything that had happened, he was such a happy and carefree person. And now, when all of a sudden he had to turn his back to everything… He could still smile and act like nothing had happened. Like this wasn't his last week here. Like... like he wasn't going to disappear.

Yoh found himself thinking of that all the time. Thinking how much he'd miss Hao. And he had told him goodbye last night, at last. And he had hated it.

After all, Silva and Hao were heading off really early. They probably wouldn't meet for a long time now. A really, really long time.

That was the reason for him to spend the entire day in his room. The thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. There was sadness. A sorrow that could tear him apart if he only let it. There was denial. A little part of him still insisted that Hao would appear tomorrow and that they would have a great time like every day.

But most of all, there was regret. Regret that he couldn't do anything to keep the other there.

Regret that he had never even been able to tell him how he felt.

They were far from the house by the time he realized they were even walking away. Lately he felt like he was losing his sense of reality. Time flew either too fast like the party last night, or too slow, like the entire day, which, by the way, still hadn't even ended.

Trying to pull himself out of his thoughts and back to reality, he looked around and a certain sight made his throat tighten. His onyx eyes were suddenly glued to an innocent looking three that didn't look like it could have been anything special. But it was.

"Master Yoh?" He finally made his eyes leave it and turned towards Tamao. He hadn't realized he had stopped yet again. If Anna saw him so out of focus she'd make him face Hell once more, that was sure. "Is anything the matter?"

"No… Well, actually, yes…" He looked forward forcefully evading the three which didn't look fazed from being ignored. "It's just that I met Hao for the first time… here."

And what a meeting it had been. He had to make conscious effort to stop his hand from reaching up and touching his lips. Lately he had thought a lot about that kiss. He kept going back to it, remembering it, and most of all cherishing that memory. It was the only thing he could do right now, after all.

"If you really miss him that much already…" Tamao was looking at the ground and blushing again. She had a strange habit of doing that when she talked seriously. Almost as if ashamed of daring to speak… Which Yoh couldn't understand since she always gave great advice. Talking to her helped a lot. "I think you should go see him tonight."

He blinked suddenly. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like he didn't want it. Oh, how much he wanted to do it was beyond belief. A part of him claimed that he needed to do it. But wouldn't it make things worse? Harder? He didn't want to say goodbye again. It had felt so surreal last night, but he knew that if he said it again, the reality of it all would crash on him.

"I-it's just that… I think… Uhh…" There she went, sounding so uncertain and hesitant about her words again. "I think that he'd like that. I don't know Hao that well, really, but… I think both of you would be happier if you could spend one more night like the ones you spent- I-I mean, one more sleepover, that is, uh…" Biting her lip for a second, she suddenly stared talking faster. "I could talk to Mistress Anna if that's really a problem and I think you should go, because… Because you just look so… sad without him…"

She looked at him from under pink bangs and judged the thoughtful expression on his face. Well, at least he was in this world right now. It was better than just signing off like he'd been doing whole day.

Weighing the choices, Yoh couldn't disagree with her, really. He wanted to see Hao again, he needed to spent this little left time with him. Why did he have to be tortured of what was going to happen after that? He could deal with the consequences when they reached him. Everything would work out in the end, wasn't that right?

"Right." It was an answer to both the girl and to himself. A big smile braced his lips at the thought of seeing the other again. He turned towards Tamao and hugged her lightly. "You're great help! Thank you so much!"

With that he turned and dashed off, yelling a 'see you tomorrow' over his shoulder.

-----

It wasn't long after when he found himself in front of the painfully familiar door of Hao and Silva's home, gripping the Chinese food in front of himself and catching his breath after the sprint he had pilled off to reach the place sooner. He could hear some voices from inside, screaming over the loud music the teen loved to play. Silva had never liked his choice music, but he had learned to deal with it. Not like he had any real choice, that is.

While he took a moment to steady his breathing, Yoh listened, trying to make out the song. He recognized it easily as one of those Hao had been listening to lately. He had insisted on it at the party, too.

_I will sit alone in silence  
__Can't allow the meaning I can find  
__Will you be defeated when they  
__Kill me for wanting you_

How was the name, again? Stricken? No, that was another one. Sickened! That was it. Yoh had never really been a fan of the music Hao preferred. Too hard in his opinion. But some of the songs were good; there was no way to deny it.

And suddenly the music had a strange feeling to it. Was it just him thinking too much on the lyrics? Maybe.

_I can't believe that my sanity  
__Lies in abandoning you_

He sighed finally, deciding he couldn't stand there all night. It wasn't why he had come, after all. And the sun looked like it would go down soon, which left him even less time. He could have his peace and troubling later. Now he was here, because this was his last chance at seeing Hao before he moved and he wasn't missing it.

Yoh quickly knocked on the door, noticing the stilling of the voices. He had been kind of surprised when they had heard his knocks over the music the first time, but by now he knew they were both quite good at making them out. So it wasn't long until the door was opened and despite of everything the smile on his face widened as he met Hao's confused eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't have anything better to eat, so I got Chinese!" He said loud enough to be heard over the loud music. Just as he had said it the other cracked a big grin and laughed.

"Even if we had anything to eat for tonight, it wouldn't be better than this! Come on in!"

-----

The night had been fun, indeed. Yoh didn't even have to explain he was there to spent it with them, Hao immediately started whining about not being warned and that he had packed all of the movies. After dinner the three of them ended up watching a little TV and with Hao criticizing pretty much everything in a random stupid family comedy they stumbled upon. His comments were much more amusing than the actual thing, but the fact was that they had their laugh and kept their minds of the incoming departure.

After that they boys went to bed, positioning themselves as comfortably as possible on the bed they had shared a lot lately. After turning the lights off there was some chatting, some laughing and some comfortable silence, before they wished each other 'Goodnight'.

But from that moment on the night was far from good. Despite of the happy atmosphere from moments earlier, as soon as they both grew quiet, each became lost in his own thoughts.

Lying on his side and facing the other boy, Yoh couldn't help but realize this was probably the last time he was going to be this close to Hao. The thought itself made his stomach twist and brought forth a dull pain in his chest. He didn't want this to be the last time. He had had so much fun, not only tonight, but every night. He didn't want to turn his back on any of this.

He didn't want to say goodbye. Not ever, and most certainly, not tomorrow morning. Clenching his eyes shut, the boy tried to relax himself into sleep, but it never came to him. It was one of the worst restless nights Yoh had ever had.

Next to him, Hao was in no better condition. Despite of the calm look on his face, the way he was resting on his back with one hand sprawled over his abdomen and one hanging over the edge of the bed, his mind was far from rest.

Feelings crashed within him; Silva's words which had been pushed back until this moment returned, repeating in his mind. The information he had grown to hate from the bottom of his heart, the knowledge he had demanded so fiercely before was crushing him, suffocating him, making him feel so week and useless… there had been nothing he could have done, there still wasn't. He was going to have to live this damned life of his in the constant fear of making a wrong move. He would have to keep his eyes glued to those strict boundaries drawn for him and make sure he didn't cross them.

And what kind of value did a life like that have? Why had they even decided to let him live if they were going to burden him like this? What was the meaning of an existence like that?

His mind screamed with rage and writhed in fear at the same time. He wanted to cry and he wanted to hit something. But most of all, he wanted to make the pain go away.

The pain of knowing he had to leave everything behind. And the pain that being so close to Yoh at this very moment caused him. He wanted to erase that pain and to forget he ever learned what he did.

Because he didn't want to know just how wrong his feelings towards his look alike were.

Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

-----

The night seemed to continue forever and even as morning came and the first sunrays lighted the sky, none of them moved. They both knew they had to get up. Hao was supposed to finish everything, to check and recheck and make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Yoh probably had to go back to Anna soon or else she would really have his head.

But they knew they couldn't move. They felt stiff and uncomfortable spending the entire night in the same position, not wanting to wake the other. They felt emotionally exhausted and just wanted to leave all of this behind. They, most certainly, didn't want to get up, to face the reality.

Yet at a certain point Silva's voice called them from the other side of the door and two pairs of identical onyx eyes opened.

The morning went really quiet. None of them was really talking, either bothered by their thoughts or not willing to break the heavy silence that hung over them. After the quick breakfast Yoh insisted on staying until they left and helping them. About an hour and a half passed and everything was ready. They stood there for a while in front of the car, before Hao said he was going to check the house one last time and Yoh followed him.

It was then when he entered Hao's room for the last time. No, it couldn't even be called that any more. None of his belongings were there. Nothing was left. Not the countless CDs that had been on every shell, not the posters that braced every part of the wall, not all of the magazines that were poking out of his drawers, not the clothes that stuck out of the wardrobe.

Only empty shelves, dusty walls, closed drawers and cabinets.

And worse of all, Hao wasn't there.

Yoh found himself fighting back tears. He had known this would happen. He hadn't wanted it, but was quite sure there was no evading it. No way to go around it.

And it hurt so badly.

"I see you're checking everything."

He blinked a couple of times to chase the moisture of his eyes, still standing with his back to the door where the other boy was.

"Well, you didn't forget the posters," he said and was surprised at how normal his voice sounded and forced a smile as he finally turned to face the other. There was a nostalgic look in those black eyes and it fit perfectly with the content look on his face. He had faced the fact he was leaving. He had said his goodbyes and that was that. Yoh didn't know what to think of it. Was it a good thing that he was capable of moving on? It was, of course! He couldn't start being selfish now.

But there was one thing he could do. And, he realized as he moved towards the other, he really needed to do it. Onyx eyes moved towards him as he moved and he could no longer trust his voice. Yoh's breath died in his throat as he was just in front of his friend and the other wasn't making a move to stop him.

And so, he took the final step.

Feeling his lips over his own, Hao could only stand there and stare at the other's closed eyes. It was wrong. So wrong and Yoh didn't even know that. He would never do it, if he was aware. He would never let himself feel this way. Yet Hao couldn't tell him. Not even him. _Especially_ not him. Not now. Not _ever_.

So he had to fight against himself to not be swallowed up by the moment. _He_ could not let himself to feel this way, because _he_ knew. And, at the same time, he couldn't pull back. He couldn't do this to the other; he couldn't break him in this last moment.

So he just closed his eyes and waited. Waited, until Yoh finally pulled back, until it was over. It was like an eternity until that happened and the worst of it was the moment his eyes opened again.

Yoh had known he had to do it. He had wanted, needed to feel the other's lips against his again. He wouldn't be able to go on with the thoughts of that one single time.

But suddenly he feared that it had all been a big mistake. Hao hadn't pulled back, indeed. But he hadn't answered the kiss, either. And suddenly he felt confused. He didn't know what to say or do now. Would this change anything? Of course it would, but in what way? What was he supposed to do now? To tell him how he felt? No, he couldn't do that! He still couldn't trust his voice to say whatever it was. But he knew he had to.

But what? Would confessing do them any good? They were separating; there was no time to be together any more. Then maybe he'd have to say something different. That it had been a joke? No. There was no way something like that would be a joke. A dare? Yeah, as if that was really original and Hao would believe it. Was he supposed to say it didn't mean anything; that he simply wanted to try it out? But Hao knew him well enough to know he didn't like experimenting.

Yoh found himself in a terrible situation. He didn't know what to do and Hao's passiveness didn't help him at all. If anything, it was the worst possible way for the other to react.

Good thing for Yoh, the longhaired teen realized that on time.

"Well," it was hard, but he managed to force a crooked smile on his face. "I see you liked my greeting, then?"

Yoh couldn't help but blush at the teasing in the other's voice. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I never expected to be sent off like that," at the sound of Hao's laughter, Yoh couldn't help but look up at him and he immediately realized just how much he was struggling to keep his usual face up. It wasn't fair to make Hao go trough all of that like this.

"Well, I don't know, I guess," he searched trough his head for something, anything. "I felt guilty for just standing like an idiot back then. Now we're even."

Before Hao could even react to that Silva's voice reached them and they looked at each other. It was time to go.

And it had come too soon.

-----

"I'll call you as soon as we've settled," Hao said as he leaned against the window of the car. "And I'll come back to see you guys as soon as I can." Lies, all of those words were lies. He knew it, yet he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to give Yoh at least a little hope, even if it was worthless.

"Great then, I'll be waiting!" The other put the best smile he could muster on as he waved to them.

"Bye, Yoh, make sure you live long enough for us to meet again," threw in Silva, as he started the engine.

He waved back and then started to drive away. A sudden silence hung above him and Hao as they turned the first corner and the smile fell off the other's lips. Silva knew it was nothing good – he had clearly seen how fake and forced it had been. Something big must have happened.

"It's not fair," muttered the longhaired boy as his eyes here glued to his knees. "I should have told him… He didn't even know that… If he knew…" his fists clenched under the fabric of his poncho. "It he only knew…"

"What happened?" The older Asakura asked carefully, unsure of weather he should push the boy.

Before Hao could even answer, though, a small rock flew into the car trough the open window and hit him on the side of his face. He looked up with an irritated expression to see HoroHoro sticking his thong out at him standing on the side of the road. Ryu was right next to him, waving with tears running down his face, waving at the passing car and Ren was leaning against a three behind them, yellow eyes locking with his own for the smallest of moments.

Not liking the suspicion in the other's stare, Hao closed his eyes in another forced grin and waved at them vigorously hoping they'd buy it and knowing the lavender head wouldn't.

They passed them in an instant, leaving the three boys and the village back and he sighed, leaning his head back.

"If he knew he would have never… done that," Muttered Hao with his eyes closed.

"Done what?"

But that was as far as Silva's luck went. To emphasize that, not only did the boy not answer, but he turned up the radio so that it was blocking out every other noise in the car.

Sighing in defeat, the older one knew he would achieve nothing in pressing the subject, so he just let it go…

-----

Closing the door behind himself, Yoh sighed weakly. He had taken a long walk but in the end he had to come back. And despite of knowing what awaited him, he still felt obliged to do it.

As he turned around, though, he was met with an unwanted and unexpected sight. Anna was standing there, not lying in front of the TV like usual. Her expression was steady and calm but he could see the small signs of irritation and worry leak from her eyes.

"So, you did it anyway." Maybe it had been meant sound a question, maybe it hadn't. Yoh just knew that she was aware of it and that was that.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Despite of everything I told you." Her words were calm and composed, but not exactly the usual threatening calmness. She was simply stating it, daring him to say she was wrong.

"Yeah," and, indeed, he had known. She had told him the day before his parents had arrived. At first he had found it so hard to believe, but now… "Despite of knowing everything. Despite of knowing that he's my brother…" He mumbled the last so quietly that it was hardly heard. "And despite of knowing that I'm the reason all of this happened."

"Stop being a fool," her voice had turned bored as she turned around and walked away. "You knew it wasn't going to go away just because you heard that." At the door of the living room, she paused and looked at him this time with a hint of pity on her face. "It's not like you could have done anything."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: WOW! I got 5 reviews for the last chapter in only a couple of hours! Amazing! You guys were so great I went to typing this immediately! I practically finished this last night, ugh, morning I mean, between 2 and 4 AM XD All because of my favorite reviewers! So, here you go – enjoy. _

_Oh, a quick note. 'Chiccheena.' I wonder if any of you know of it? It is… a catch phrase of Hao, or something like that. It's translated as 'So small', 'So insignificant', or something of the kind. I simply love how it sounds in Japanese and couldn't bear to translate it. _

_Oh, and the second part of this chapter turned out much, much more violent that I had ever planned it. O.o And I have absolutely no idea how it happened._

_Ah, and since I like such 'games', I'm going to say this - there will be a new character appearing nex chapter. If you can guess who it is, I will give you a little present OwO Just write your guesses in a review or PM whichever you see fit x) Now go on reading, I__'ve taken too much time to write this already XD _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

A familiar song rang trough the room, breaking the uncomfortable silence Yoh had been in for quite a long time now. He probably should have just turned off the sound of it – he had been this close to finally falling asleep!

Yes, it was now hours after he had gone back home and he had spent his time lying down on the bed. The entire time. And he was still to get any rest whatsoever.

And right now, his favorite song sounded so annoying and irritating that he groped the bedside table and answered the phone just to make it shut up.

"Hello?"

_"Hay there." _His eyes blinked open and he jolted up in the bed.

"Hao!" He could never mistake that voice! Never!

_"Heh, why so surprised? I said I'd call, didn't I?"_ He sounded normal, Yoh realized. At least over the phone he couldn't tell if the other was faking it or not.

"Of course you did!" He couldn't keep himself from slightly smiling at his own words. He wanted to believe all the other had said, but was quite aware of the fact that they would probably never meet again. "I just- Is it that late already? Did you get there safely? How's the place?"

_"Hay, hay, slow down, I can't keep up with you," _the longhaired boy chuckled on the other side of the line. _"Yes, it's that late. What were you doing, sleeping? Ugh, I wish I had, but Silva's car is so uncomfortable!" _Yoh relaxed himself back down on the bed as he closed his eyes and listened. The simple sound of the other's perfectly normal voice helped him relax. It was strange how he'd started missing the times Hao wasn't just a little bit sadder and faker than normal. It had been like that the entire last week and he left like he was hearing his friend for the first time after he had announced his departure. _"And the fact that I'm actually calling means we're here. Safe? As safe as it can be in the city. Though I haven't seen a lot of it, Tokyo sure has a different air to it. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"Indeed," going back to his time in the capital, the Asakura could clearly see the noisy streets, busy highways and crowds of people that were always there, weather it was night or day, winter or summer. "I personally prefer it here, though. It's much more," he paused to yawn. "quiet."

_"Sorry if I woke you up,"_ there was obviously sincerity in those words and Yoh felt nice knowing the other cared about something as small as that.

"Nah, you didn't. I'm just still tired."

_"Want me to hug you and read a bedtime story? Hm?" _There was obvious teasing in his voice and the shorthaired boy couldn't help but laugh at it.

"I'd love that, actually!" He muttered between giggles.

_"Well, just wait until I unpack the books, ok? How about next time I call?"_

"When will that be?"

_"Oh, but I haven't even hung up yet! Miss me that much?"_

"You can't even imagine."

Despite of the other's playful comments, Yoh couldn't help but realize how right he was. He would have given everything to have Hao back. It was frustrating even to realize how powerless he was against his own family.

_"Or maybe I can."_ There was a tender note in his voice that made Yoh's heart skip a beat.

"Well, you'll come visit soon then, so that I don't have to miss you too much, right?" It was stupid to say that. He knew the other couldn't do it. Why was he torturing himself like that? He just knew if he didn't say something of the kind, he might cause the other to think he hadn't remembered that last promise.

And he had.

_"Yeah,"_ Hao's voice was soft now, almost sad even. _"I will."_

There was a short silence but it was different from what it had been that same morning, at least for Yoh. It was comforting and had a pleasant feeling to it.

_"Hm, I should really be unpacking right now," _mumbled the other after some time. _"In stead of just lying like this."_

"Ah, sure, sorry to keep you from your duties," Yoh replied cheerfully. "When will you call back?"

_"When I unpack my book with bedtime stories,"_ The teasing was back and Yoh couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'll be waiting, then!"

_"Sure. Do that. But I think it was somewhere on the bottom of the suitcase…"_

-----

The click of the small phone when he hung up brought with itself those hated emotions again. He clenched the small merchandise and closed his eyes in irritation. Why did everything have to be made so difficult, anyway? He would have been completely happy if he could have simply continued his life the way it had been. Ever since Yoh had appeared it had seemed… complete. Perfect. If he could have remained like that, it would have been all he needed.

But no, they had to decide in stead of him and ruin everything! It was all their fault! Those filthy Asakuras!

Anger flared within him. How dared they do that? Who told them they had any power over his life? Why did he have to listen to them?

And worse than all, why did he have to be one of them? Not only by blood, but even by name now, too.

"Hao? If you're done with the phone-" Silva entered the room but the sight of the enraged teen made him stop in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Will you do something for me?" Asked the boy as he got up and dropped the phone on the bed he had sat on. He put considerable effort in keeping his voice calm and steady and it almost worked. Almost. "Never… NEVER call me Asakura Hao!"

-----

"So you're Asaku-"

"Just Hao." He had to have said this a million times this day and it was driving him crazy. Couldn't they just shut up already? He didn't want to have anything to do with them, anyway! Damn school and damn the other students! They could all go to Hell for all he cared! They'd be better there, at least they wouldn't bug him all the time.

"Oh? Modest, are we?" It was another girl. And by simply looking at her the blackhaired boy already knew he'd grow to truly hate her. Especially if she didn't stop looking at him with that cocky look on her face.

"Not at all," He said simply and tried to look anywhere but at her.

"So what is it then? Don't like your family?"

God, this bitch wouldn't take a hint! Was she that blind, or simply annoying?

"I'm adopted. They aren't my family." Only half right. But for a lie to be pulled off properly it always had to have some truth, didn't it?

"I see, I see, that's too bad. I really-"

"You really should just leave me alone." He stated coldly still not looking at her but at the sky. Ugh, he hated this place so much and it was only his first day!

"How dare you?" Oh, yes, there was the bitchy part he had expected, of course. "Who do you think you're talking to, you little stuck up? So what if your family-"

"I'm talking to you," He interrupted her again. "And 'my family' doesn't have anything to do with this. I just want you to disappear and let me be."

"Hay, how dare you talk to her like this, you little shit!?" Oh, yes, there came the older muscled mindless boyfriend who was wrapped around the bitch's skinny anorexic fingers. How predictable. "You better say your prayers."

And, of course, half of the students in the yard were now coming to see what was going on. Just perfect…

Haoi's black eyes narrowed dangerously as the big guy reached up and tried to punch him in the face. How stupid. How insignificant that person seemed to him right then. Who'd care about a fool like that, anyway?

Dodging was easy – he simply had to turn his body to the side to evade the simpleminded swing of the other's arm. Then, without a warning, he rushed forward, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and despite being shorter and as a whole smaller than the 'all-browns-no-brains' guy, he pushed him successfully back against the wall of the school and even lifted him off of his feet.

Who would miss a fool like that? Who would care if he simply-

"HAO!" His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the familiar voice and he snorted angrily. Maybe he shouldn't do it in a place Silva was supposed to be next time. He wouldn't leave him at peace after this.

He reluctantly let go of the older's clothing and the boy pathetically fell to the ground. Looking down at him with clear arrogance in his eyes, Hao muttered so that only the boy would hear him.

"Chiccheena."

Finally reaching the boy, Silva reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but he was immediately shrugged off as Hao turned his back to the victim and walked calmly towards the car.

He didn't say a word as he got in the vehicle, nor while the entire time back to their new home, preventing any conversations by turning the radio up.

All the while he just stared out of the window and cursed everything he saw.

In less than a month he had grown to hate Tokyo. He had grown to hate the fact that he had to exist in this city until the end. But more than anything, he had grown to hate the people who dared to call themselves his 'family'.

But in the place that was Japan in that moment there was nothing, absolutely nothing which could operate without the support of the Asakura family. Even worse – 90% of the country's industry relied on them and would completely crumble to the ground if anything was to happen.

Which led to all of the respect and admiration. Entire Japan, and practically half of Asia was into their feet. It was sickening to see all of those people worshiping them like they were some kind of gods. And it drove him crazy every single time.

So he was powerless. Completely incapable to do anything.

All because of those superstitious bastards.

As they finally reached the place and he went out of the car, Hao unlocked the front door and stormed in without even turning to see if Silva was even coming. The furious boy rushed into his room and slammed the door shut. The older Asakura could only sigh in defeat.

It had been terrible ever since they had moved. At first the boy would spent a few hours of his day fussing about everything but then he'd snap out of it and try to make something out of his stay there. He would talk with Yoh over the phone every single night.

But that had lasted less than two weeks. From what he had managed to gather, Yoh had been forced to cut the calls to twice a week and then, to once every week. And so, all Hell had broken loose. Honestly speaking, Silva was amazed at the completely different person Hao had become. And he had to admit it to himself – today the boy had been murderous. He feared for that older student's life if he ever appeared before his eyes again.

He could only be happy he had appeared in time. Maybe the longhaired boy really did have it in him to kill the next person who got on his nerves. Which proved to be really easy lately.

"I won't take any more of this." The older one practically jumped from his seat, not hearing Hao's entry. He looked up to see the boy leaning against the wall and staring forward, not even addressing him directly.

"You've lost your mind," Silva muttered, sitting back down.

"No, but I'm losing something much more precious," Hao answered and then uncrossed his arms and turned towards his foster father.

"You can't rage war against them, Hao!" Silva reasoned. "They'll crush you!"

"I'd like to see them try," there was so much spite and hate in his voice that for a second Silva had to admit the other's aura was indeed terrifying. He had seen the whimpering pile the boy from earlier had been reduced to and wasn't surprised. Who would blame the guy – the blackhead looked positively murderous and worse than that – dead set on doing what he saw fit.

"So what do you-"

"Answer me this, Silva," Hao interrupted him suddenly. "It's all I want from you – an answer. Whose side are you on? Mine, or the Asakuras'?"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:__ Hay, I hope you're all starting to get the title of the FF by this point xD I was wondering about it for a long time and unfortunately this is the only thing I could come up with. Although I think it suits everything quite well. _

_By the way, I know the first part of this chapter turns Anna's character completely around, at least from how I've portrayed her until now. Well, what can I say, I like Anna! /and I don't really know many people who don't/ And, just to mention, her last word, 'Itterashai' That's a completely Japanese thing and it can't really be properly translated although 'Take care' is the usual choice. That, or 'Have a safe trip'. It's a way of saying 'goodbye' to someone who's leaving the home when you're staying there. So I hope that makes it a little bit clearer. _

_And, sorry that I'm including so much Japanese all of a sudden. I had decided not to use it in this fic. Otherwise you'd be seeing a lot of '-san's, '-kun's and '-chan's after the names. But there are simply places that I can imagine much better with something Japanese. Maybe I'm just too obsessed with the language. Many people claim that xD_

_Oh, and congratulations to Ali Yume who guessed the new character! And that would be... ta da da dam... Sorry, you'll find out yourself xD Her 'present' will be a HaoxYou OneShot written specially for her. Congrats :P_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

Yoh lied down on the bed and hit the 'Call' button. It was finally that time of the week! It felt like he had to wait forever. Hearing Hao only once a week was pure torture, he realized… But it had to be done. Especially with the family meeting that was being held right now to decide his faith. If his parents and grandfather thought he was distancing himself from the other boy that he was away… It could have some good influence on their decision.

Or at least he hoped so.

And so that led to him playing 'normal' all the time, spending his nights with his family and 'accidentally' forgetting his cell phone almost every night in the main room of the inn.

It had been Anna's idea, actually. Yoh himself knew he would have never thought of something like that. It sounded way too masochistic for him to actually come up with it. But she had been right. If there was anything he could do for his brother now, that was it.

Of course, he could never tell him that and lying to Hao had been the hardest part. He had said something about 'Anna's training going out of hand' and 'not being allowed to stay up late'… But he knew the other hadn't bought it. He just hoped that the longhaired boy wouldn't think he was really trying to distance himself – he would never want that.

Truly said, right now Yoh's stomach was tied in uncomfortable knots and he was nervous. He was this close to standing up and pacing around the room, but that just seemed like too much trouble. So he had decided to call a little earlier tonight. He just needed to get his mind off of things.

Off of the meeting that had been held the previous day. He had no idea what had happened there. He couldn't know. They would never allow him to find out about this… He was simply lucky Anna had decided to tell him everything. The boy was more than grateful to her.

He had been surprised, actually, at how calmly she faced all of this. The entire scenario playing around her, and even Yoh's feelings towards the other boy.

'There's no helping it,' she had simply said when she forced the confession out of him. 'It's not something you decide.'

She had been understanding, really. Surprisingly so. It was one of the reasons Yoh liked her and would be ready to defend her if someone started talking bad about her. She was his fiancée and there was obvious reason for that. The cold façade and indifferent attitude were just a mask, and he had been able to see trough it.

After all, he was one of the little people who knew about her true story. She had been an orphan – he seemed to have a lot of orphans around himself lately. Maybe it was the small town that provided place for the lonely children?

So, she had been an orphan and Kino – Yoh's very own grandmother – had taken her in and cared for her. Anna was truly grateful to her for doing it and so had sworn she would do everything to express her gratitude. So it hadn't been hard to persuade her to agree on marrying Yoh in the future.

And she had decided to do everything withing her power for the next heir. It was the reason for all of those terrible yet needed trainings and constant terror. It was for him, for his future and he knew he'd need it one day.

And still, he had been surprised when she had told him all of that about a month ago. She was completely going against his grandmother's orders of never mentioning it to anyone. Truly said, he didn't know the extend to which she'd go for him, but it truly, he was glad to have such a strong comrade next to himself.

No, not comrade. Maybe she would never be the person he loved, but she still had a place in his heart. She was a dear friend and Yoh would never forget how much she was doing for him.

Uh… What was taking Hao so long, anyway?

He frowned a little as he stared at the ceiling. He usually answered on the first signal. Maybe his phone wasn't with him? Or maybe he simply should have waited for the usual time to call him? Well, might just as well hung up and try again later.

And just as he was about to do it, the familiar 'click' was heard and his heart fluttered. He had been waiting for this for too long.

"_Yes?"_ Wait… what? The Asakura blinked slowly. That… wasn't Hao's voice.

"Um, who is it?" The person on the other side sounded nothing like his friend. The voice was deeper and had a strong accent. British was it? Probably.

"_Isn't the person on the other side of the line supposed to introduce himself first?"_ There was just a hint of amusement in his words.

"Umm, I guess," said the boy as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, inspecting the wall on the other side of the room. He knew he had dialed the right number. He didn't make mistakes like that. Besides, this person didn't sound surprised at his call… "I'm Yoh, a friend of Hao's," he decided that it should be about enough information for a person who shouldn't really have that certain phone in himself.

"_Well, pleased to meet you, Yoh. I'm Detective Diethel from Tokyo Police,"_ Suddenly Yoh's heart seemed to stop and fear rushed trough him.

"Police? Has something happened? Cam I talk to Hao?" His hand was now gripping the cover of his bed and he was frantically trying to make himself calm down. Nothing had happened! Hao had probably lost his phone or something!

… Yeah, keep telling yourself that…

"_I'm afraid I can't really pass the phone to your friend, since he's currently missing…"_ Missing? Hao? No, this wasn't happening! _"… And is considered the main suspect for Asakura Silva's murder." _

As the voice grew really serious at the last words, Yoh's eyes widened and he felt his body starting to shake.

This… this couldn't be happening.

-----

Putting everything into his bag and finally managing to close it properly, Yoh rushed towards his drawer to take his ID and wallet. There was no time.

His hands were still slightly trembling as he checked the money he had at his disposal and then grabbed his phone. He should probably make sure he had a place to stay when he arrived, but reaching the place was kind of more important right now. There was no time for wasting.

Making sure he had everything he needed, the Asakura rushed out of the room, but froze at the top of the stares as he saw Anna stand in the door to the main room with a hand resting on the frame of the door and a remote in the other. There was something off on the look on her face and as soon as the sound of the TV reached him, he realized what it was.

"…are still working to extinguish the fire. There is no confirmed reason for it, but the police suspects that it was deliberately started. The burned body that was found there is reported to be that of the 27 years old Asakura Silva who recently moved here together with his adopted son, the 16 years old Asakura Hao. The boy is currently missing and the Police claims to have evidence that the murder was his doing. What would you say about that, Detective Diethel?"

Yoh shook his head to tune out the sound of the machine. This was wrong! Hao wasn't a murdered! How could they just say that? He was probably a victim, kidnapped, or… or worse!

"I have to go." He said as he started slowly going down the stairs, still desperately trying to calm himself down.

"You will achieve nothing by doing that," Anna's voice was quiet and almost gentle. Yoh knew she understood. She just tried to make him think rational. And he knew that going was the stupidest move – his parents would flip if they found out he had left to find Hao.

Especially now, when he was reported as a murder in front of entire Japan.

"And what can I do from here?"

"Do you actually plan on searching entire Tokyo to find him?"

"He's not a-"

"I know." Her voice turned a little harsher now, as the boy finally reached the bottom of the stars and stood in front of her. "But you aren't a detective. You can't find him on your own."

"But I can't just stay here and do nothing! If _they_ find him…"

"After what just happened… Your father will probably dispatch the X-Laws immediately."

Yoh's eyes grew even wider as he stared at her. She was right. There was no way that the Asakuras would overlook this. It didn't matter what had been decide on the meeting, they were probably-

"Oh, no…" A sudden realization dawned on him as he stared in the eyes of his fiancée. "The meeting," his voice was seriously giving up on him. "What if they…."

"They probably decided to kill him despite everything," hearing her voicing his thoughts made him realize just how possible it actually was. "I would bet that he managed to trick them and escape, though."

"So they have to turn him into a criminal!?" The family held great authority over the media. Whatever they said, was shown to the public. Whatever they saw unneeded was kept aside. They could easily manipulate the Police and the Court. If they found the blackhaired boy, there was no way he'd be able to live on. "I have to find him!" As a new wave of panic shot trough him, he rushed past her and towards the door.

"It would be easier this way for them. True or false, the charges are present. This way they aren't the only ones chasing him." Her eyes followed his retreating back. "Yoh." It wasn't really the call, but the tone she used that made him freeze in place once more.

"Please, Anna, don't try to stop me. I really-"

"He's most dangerous to you, Yoh." It was that same serious voice that made him turn around.

"What do you mean?" He just stared at her for a second as she still looked like she wasn't completely sure weather to say what she was thinking. "Anna, if you-"

"I do trust Hao," she cut him off again. "But think about this. How hard would it be for him to become you?" A cold shiver ran down his spine at her thoughts. "Keep in mind that he wasn't always the way you know him to be. And he has unquestionably changed since he arrived there." Her eyes were staring him down, warning him. "We may be jumping to conclusions. There's no evidence that what they said on the news isn't true. So be careful. Make sure you know what's important before you get too involved in this."

"I…" He took a second to consider her words, but in the end he simply nodded. He couldn't doubt Hao, but he could understand her – she was simply worried.

"Hurry up and go. I'll book you a ticket and call a hotel."

"Thank you!" He bowed his head in gratitude and then spun around, sprinting out of the door. Looking after him, Anna uncrossed her arms and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Itterashai." She muttered although she knew Yoh could no longer hear her, before turning around and reaching for the phone…

-----

His wooden sandals clicked against the ground as he went on running. He didn't know how long he had kept at it and he was getting tired, really, but what else could he do? It was so late there were no taxis around and he couldn't really afford one since he didn't know how long he would have to spend there.

Sure, Anna would take care of the expenses around his stay, but he still had food to buy. Honestly speaking, he had no idea at all how long this would take. Maybe a day, maybe a month. It could even be more. So he had to make sure he could survive for that long.

And so, he was running down the empty streets of the big city, hoping that he had gotten the right address.

He was suddenly happy about the stamina he had acquired from the merciless training. And although he was already running out of breath, he didn't allow himself to slow down.

As he turned another corner, he stopped in his tracks. There it was. The small house he had only seen on pictures.

And, indeed, it was completely burned. It looked unbelievably unstable and all of the black that had covered the walls made it look like a dark spot on the lighted street.

Catching his breath, the Asakura started walking towards it, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. It wasn't long until he noticed the only man standing there. He was quite surprised, that despite of the late hour there was still someone there.

Yoh stopped in front of the building and his movement attracted the man's attention. He was tall and slender with dark green hair and unusual clothes. The tobacco-pipe in his hand was emitting a thin line of smoke that dissolved in the air.

"Good evening, young one," said the man and Yoh immediately recognized the heavy accent. No wonder, the man didn't look one bit Japanese.

"Detective Diethel?" His breathing had finally returned to normal and he eyes the man one more time, before turning his eyes towards the building.

"Oh, then you must be Yoh, I presume?" The man smiled a little and then followed his gaze. "Hao was your friend, I understand? It must be hard to believe that-"

"He didn't do it." Said the boy and turned towards him with a dead serious look on his face. "Hao isn't a murderer."

"We will have to find him to confirm that," muttered the man and just when the Asakura was about to say something, another figure emerged from the place the door had once been.

"Dad, I don't think anything inside would be any good to help with the investigation." It was a boy with hair almost the same as the man's just the slightest bit brighter in color. He wore a green cloak and white shirt underneath it with black pants. What was with those clothes, anyway? Didn't anyone dress normally around here? "Everything's been ruined by the fire."

"Did you find nothing, then?"

"Well, I think I saw some fired cartridges… But I didn't touch anything, as you instructed."

"Cartridges?" Yoh muttered shocked.

"Um, yes, it was proved that Mister Silva Asakura had been shot and then left in the burning house probably to hide the evidence."

"Lyserg, why don't you talk a little with Yoh here, he's quite interested in the case," the man said and then waked towards the entrance of the building himself. "I'll go look around one last time and then we'll go home."

"Sure, dad," said the boy and then moved towards the blackhead. "Hello. I'm Lyserg Diethel. Pleased to meet you."

Yoh had to blink a little to get his attention back, having missed half of the conversation. He eyed the boy and then made himself smile.

"Hi, I'm Yoh…" He wondered a little, but decided against sharing his family name. It would be better that word of this wasn't spread around.

"Just Yoh?" The other asked as he mentioned for him to start walking and led him a little away from the house.

"If you don't mind," he scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes in a smile.

"No, not at all. But tell me, why do you want to know about the case? Did you know Mister Asakura Silva? Or maybe Mister Asakura Hao?"

Asakura Hao… It sounded strange in Yoh's ears. Strangely right. He was an Asakura – one by blood and one by name now, too. How did his look alike feel about that? He had never talked about it, never mentioned it. Up until a little while ago he had only known him as 'Hao', nothing more, nothing less. Did this change mean anything?

"Um, yes, I knew them. Hao's a good friend of mine." He answered a little surprised at how easily he could talk to his boy.

"It must be hard for you, then," said Lyserg as he inspected the other's face. "Could you, then, tell me something about him? Has Hao had any… problems with Silva lately?"

"What? Problems? No! He didn't kill Silva!" Yoh clenched his fists and stared down the other boy, who finally stopped walking.

"You seem to trust him a lot. From what I heard hardly anybody around knows of him despite of the fact that he's been here for a month already."

"I guess… He doesn't like moving. He had to leave everything behind…"

"Everything except Mister Silva? Was it Mister Silva's decision, then? What was their relationship like?"

"Am I considered a witness now?" Yoh faked a smile, knowing the question was far from a joke.

"I'm sorry if I'm giving you this impression," apologized the British boy. "I didn't mean to. It's just that… This is the first real case my father let me help with… I'm just trying to get as much information as I can."

"Sure thing, Lyserg. But there's too much about Hao to be explained simply."

"I understand. It's late, too. How about we meet tomorrow, if you're still around? I'll keep you informed about the case…"

"… and I'll tell you more about Hao? Sounds like a deal."

"Great then!" the boy smiled and took out a piece of paper, scratching something on it. "Here's my number. Call me when you have the time and we'll meet somewhere."

"Sure will," he smiled, receiving the paper and reading the neatly written numbers. "See you tomorrow, then!"

"Have a good night!"

With that Lyserg turned back towards the house and ran to his father who was waiting in front of it. Within seconds, the Asakura's smile fell and he stared towards the numbers. Would it really be alright? Would he be helping Hao like this? It was a double-edged sword. But it was a way to keep an eye on the official investigation while he commenced with his own, so it was the best choice for now.

Or so he hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:__ Well, actually I intended to put more things in this chapter… But then I decided to change the storyline just a little and the scene I intended to include went after the one in the next chapter. So yeah, here's this one. Hope you like it x) _

_Oh, and I love the 'clues' xD I couldn't help but put it in here somewhere =) those who've read the manga should easily recognize it. I don't claim to own those lines; they belong to Takei-sensei and Matamune x)_

_If anyone is curious about the OneShot present, it's ready and posted under the name 'Quiet Raindrops'. /HaoxYpoh, of course. I wouldn't be mentioning it if it wasn't xD/ _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

"Well, I must admit that he sounds like a nice fellow," Lyserg leaned his cheek on his palm, resting his elbow on the table. "But is it really like that, I wonder…" He had a calculative look on his face. Yoh couldn't really tell if the trail his thought were following was good or not. He decided to simply give him a second to think trough everything.

He hadn't told him too much, really. Not even mentioned about Hao's past – that was too personal for him to even consider saying it. Mostly he had talked about the other's naturally happy and friendly attitude, about his strong bonds to his friends and about the people he knew. Nothing that shouldn't have been mentioned, he hoped.

"Don't get offended of my words, please," said the young detective. "I just need to think aloud to see if I've got it right." Nodding his head, the Asakura sipped at his drink though the straw in his mouth. "In truth, what you say could easily be turned into a motive."

"How's that?" He had indeed tried to portray everything in the best possible way.

"If Hao was so happy about his life, then Silva's decision to move out ruined everything. If he was so… unhappy about his life here… Maybe he would want to take it out on Silva."

"But it's not like Hao doesn't care for Silva…"

"I never said that. But his friends, you included could have been more precious for him. And then he finds himself in a situation in which the choice is made for him. I doubt he'd like that one bit."

"But then, wouldn't he do something before he moves out?"

"Maybe… he wonted to see if anything would work out… And when it didn't, he... I don't know… snapped?"

"If it were anyone else, maybe, but I don't think something like this could affect him that bad," Yoh leaned back in the chair and smiled lightly towards the boy in front of him. "Hao's strong. Stronger than you can imagine. He wouldn't let something like that ruin him."

"And you say that because he's always so cheerful and happy?"

"No, I say that because…" He paused for a second, realizing he didn't really know how to continue this in a way that wouldn't have him spilling too much information. "Because even as he left everybody…" Even as he left me, that was what he wanted to say. "… He could still smile like that, like nothing was wrong."

"If you smile too much that means you're fake," green orbs turned towards the boy in front of him to check for a reaction.

"Or that you're happy."

"Or that you're crazy."

"You've got strange logic," Yoh laughed a little as he answered the other's questioning look with a bright smile.

Lyserg frowned a little.

"What?" The Asakura asked, perplexed by his unhappy look.

"I'm just wondering… Weather I'm trying to figure out Hao… or you." The blackhead blinked confused and was met by a sigh. "It's one thing to believe in someone you know very well. But it's strange to see how you can have such blind trust in a person you've only met a couple of months ago. Bonds take time to strengthen… Or so I've been told."

"I don't think you should trust everything they tell you," Yoh leaned forward on the table and crossed his hands, leaning his head against them. "Don't you believe in love of first sight?"

"Love is…" bit down on the plastic stick he had been using to stir his tea, searching for the right word. "…different."

"It is a strong bond, though."

It was at that point when green eyes grew large and the stick fell from his mouth. Realization dawned on his face as he stared at Yoh's concerned expression.

"I… I see," he muttered, attracting the other's attention. He looked at him questionably, seemingly unaware of the detective's discovery. "Don't worry, I'm sure dad will find Hao," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said the Asakura, but before the other could question him his phone suddenly went off. "Sorry," he muttered, getting the device out of his pocket.

At that moment cold shivers ran down his spine. What if his parents were calling? His mother would be so worried when she got home and didn't find him there… In truth he didn't want to leave a means to connect to him… But he had needed the phone. What if Anna found something and couldn't call him?

And what if Hao himself decided to call him?

He couldn't take the risk of not having his phone with him. Besides it was one of those snap decisions he had made while getting his things. And, honestly said, he didn't regret it.

"Huh?" He blinked at the screen seeing the unknown number that flashed there next to a little picture of a ringing phone. Deciding to answer it anyway, Yoh pushed the little button and got the device to his ear.

"_Go somewhere private before you __say something, would you?"_

His heart skipped a beat. And another one. He knew that voice! There was no way!

"Hay, I'll be right back," He flashed Lyserg a big smile and then rushed suddenly, looking for a more secluded place. He ended up arriving in a deserted part of the small park they had been talking in and stopped there. It was far enough.

"I can't believe this, Ha-" the boy stopped himself before he said the other's name, knowing that despite of everything he shouldn't be heard talking with the 'criminal'. "Where are you, what happened?"

"_Hay, hay, slow down,"_ There was a familiar amused note in his voice. _"That can't really be shared over the phone, you know?"_

"What? Why?"

"_Well, it's not like I don't trust you. I just don't trust the people who could b__e listening to it,"_ came the simple reply.

"But there isn't anyone around," said the shorthaired boy.

"_E__avesdropping isn't the only way to get such information."_ At that point his brother had turned serious and it slowly dawned on Yoh exactly what he meant.

"Oh."

"_So, anyway, where are you?" _

"Um in a park somewhere around-"

"_No, no, I mean, you're in Tokyo, aren't you?"_

"Oh, yes, yes I am."

"_You're just as rash as I thought you'd be,"_ sighed Hao. _"You're making things difficult."_

"What do you mean?" Asked the Asakura. "It's not like I could have simply remained at Izumo after something like this happened!"

"_Of co__urse you couldn't but don't you think it would have been good if you had considered the consequences first?"_

"Consequences…?" Muttered the boy as he leaned against a tree.

"_The current situation is a little out of hand, you know…"_ He felt his stomach tie into an uncomfortable knot. What was that supposed to mean? He waited for a better explanation but that never came.

"So I… shouldn't have come?" He asked weakly.

"_I didn't say that."_

"But you said-"

"_It doesn't matter. I can't give you a proper explanation over the phone like this." _

"Then tell where to meet you!" He said determined. "You will be able to explain things then, won't you?" Besides… Yoh wanted to see him so badly…

"_Now's not the time."_ He felt himself slide down the tree. That's right. Now wasn't the time. Seeing him was probably the last thing on Hao's mind right now, anyway. He had more important things to worry about. Yoh should be trying to help him, too.

"Can I do something to help, at least?" He couldn't help how disappointed he sounded. Biting his lip, Yoh suddenly wished he hadn't said that last line, or had at least had some control over his voice.

There was a long pause.

"_I never said we couldn't meet,"_ Hao's voice was suddenly gentle and somehow… sad? _"Just… there are still things that need taking care of before we can."_ There was something strange in his voice, but Yoh couldn't quite put his finger on it. _"Sorry."_

"Things?" He didn't want Hao to feel bad because of this, so he went quickly to change the topic. That line had caught his interest, anyway.

"_I need to make it less dangerous for when we finally do meet."_

"What do you mean, dangerous?" He didn't know why that had made him so nervous. Maybe what had happened last nigh was starting to get the better of him.

"_A war is starting, Yoh,"_ His eyes widened at that simple statement. What shocked him even more was the calm way his friend was talking_. "I am both a part of that war… and a criminal. I don't want to put you in immediate danger."_ The Asakura didn't know what to say to that. He waited a little to see if he was getting more information but after a minute of silence, he decided to leave it at that and not push with questions.

"How… will we meet, then? Will you call me again? Should I call you?"

"_Don't dial this number again, I'm disposing of it. I just got it to call you now. As for how we're going to meet, well,"_ suddenly the heavy atmosphere was lifted. _"I've planned a little game to keep you entertained while you wait. I'll give you three clues until the end of this week. When you figure out what the clues mean, you'll have the place and time of your meeting."_ A small chuckle was heard. _"Is that ok with you?"_

"Huh?" Yoh was surprised, really. He didn't think the other would have the heart to play games at a time like this. Maybe things haven't changed that much, after all. He just hoped it was like that. "I guess it is." He smiled lightly. "And I just hope I'll figure it out on time."

"_I believe in you,"_ Something in those words made his heart flutter and he felt like a schoolgirl in love. It was strange, truly – he had never really imagined something as simple as this would affect him this way. _"Ready for your first clue?"_

"Wait! How will I get the other ones?" He really hoped it would be trough calls. He wanted to hear Hao's voice again soon. It made things at least a little bit easier.

"_Check your e-mail and keep your phone with yourselves. I don't think it would be wise to call you again, though."_

"O-oh… Ok, then. Give it to me!"

"_Love is the meeting, the separation."_

"Huh? What kind of a clue is that?" Yoh blinked a couple of times.

"_Oh, you'd have to figure that one on your own now, won't you?"_ Another chuckle was heard. _"Don't worry, I'll be waiting."_

And that sounded too final for the Asakura. He knew he had to stop Hao from hanging up. A new fear ran trough him. As things were like this... it could be the last time he heard his brother's voice. Ever.

"W-wait, I-" I love you. I. Love. You. Why was it so hard to say it? Why did his throat have to clench like that? They were just three simple words. And he knew he wanted to say them. He wanted it so much it hurt.

"_Yes?"_ There was obviously a slightly nervous tone to the other's voice. There was something so much like desperation… But it couldn't be. Hao wasn't someone who would be so impatient for something as sudden and unknown as this. He would be curious, yes, but not desperate. It was Yoh's imagination.

And still, he couldn't say it. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came. The nervous knots in his stomach were twisting painfully.

"I… I guess it's not something to be told over the phone, either," he muttered once he decided it was useless to try again. "You'll just have to wait for us meeting to hear it." And make sure he was there, safe and sound.

"_Sure, I'll wait. I promise."_ And it was a promise Yoh would never forget.

"And I promise I'll be there."

"_Good."_ There was that finality again. Yoh felt like something was clenching his heart painfully, but fought down the feeling. He couldn't demand to make things faster – it would be dangerous for both him and Hao. So he just closed his eyes and waited for the line to be cut off_. "And one more thing,"_ His eyes flashed open at the voice. _"If you're keeping your eyes on the Police investigation and they claim to have found me… Don't go. Will you do that for me?"_

"Yeah… I will," said the shorthaired boy, although he was truly confused. Why would the other say something like that?

"_I'm hanging up now."_ Hao's voice was strangely pained.

"Sure."

A long silence followed. Yoh didn't have the heart to hit the 'End Call' button and Hao wasn't doing it, either. The Asakura had to fight back tears again, realizing that this could _really_ be their last contact. But he trusted Hao. He had to – to keep the little hope he had left. The other would keep his promise. He always did.

Even if everything was against him, he would keep it. There was no other way for it to go.

Taken away from his thoughts by a small sound signaling the end of the call, Yoh pulled himself together and put his phone in his pocket.

That was it. There was nothing left now than waiting and hoping.

And trusting.

'Love is the meeting, the separation.'

What kind of a clue was that?


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: More things happened in this chapter than I had originally planned. Well, it just didn't seem right to end it after the second scene, although it would have been quite the nasty cliffhanger xD not that this one isn__'t though. *cracks evilly* Don't worry, next chapter will be coming up shortly, until then don't forget to review._

_By the way, Land of Confusion belongs to Disturbed… And I swear that song was written for Hao o.O ever read the lyrics?_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

Yoh sighed wearily. He simply couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. It had just appeared a few minutes ago and he was now sprawled over his bed, staring down the ceiling. Well, more like staring up, but still.

It had been almost a week since his arrival here. He was waiting for that one final clue that was supposed to make the other two have at least some kind of meaning. He had gotten the second one two days ago on his e-mail. And it made things even more complicated.

'_It's a transparent piece of cloth.'_

What was that supposed to mean? It was even crazier than the first one. He really needed to figure it out soon. He had, after all, promised he'd get it right and he would never go back on his word.

Because he knew Hao would never do that. Because he wanted; -needed- to see him.

Yet, suddenly, he felt that uneasiness again. It was strange. And, of course, there was a reason behind it; he just didn't want to believe it was the real one.

Just minutes earlier Lyserg had called to say his father had gotten a clue on Hao's whereabouts and his parents were heading that way.

So he was worried. He had been this close to running out of the door when he remembered his brother's words.

Don't go.

Was it because he was afraid to put Yoh in danger again? Or was it something else? Would it really be ok? Would something happen to the Diethels? No. No, that was ridiculous! Hao wouldn't do something like that. It was only to preserve him, he was sure of it. It could be nothing more than that.

Than why was he worrying? Oh, yes, because he was afraid for Hao. He could be caught. Anything could happen. If he were to be really found by the Police… Everything would be over in that one moment. He couldn't let himself rest now of all times.

And he hated the fact that he was reduced to lying and waiting again. He reached out for his phone but stopped midway. What was he hoping for? Lyserg probably wouldn't know by now and there was no way to call Hao. He just had to have faith. He had to believe.

It was just so frustrating to simply lay there. Yoh had never really been a person who acted too much. He usually preferred to only watch while everything happened, but now… Now it wasn't like that. It was nothing like that. He was so desperate to do something; he needed to know he could help with something. But as things were right then, there was nothing to be done. Nothing at all.

'A war is starting, Yoh.'

The words rang trough his ears. What war? Why? How did Hao end up in it? What was going to happen now? He wished he knew something; he needed to know if things were ok.

His hand reached out for his phone again and he quickly hit the 'Speed Dial' and then the 'Call' button. The signal was heard once, twice…

Lyserg had been a great help to him lately. He would indeed tell his everything and whatever he could to be of use. He had taken Yoh around with himself, never once complaining about his persistence. The boys had gotten a lot closer this last week and Yoh had ended up relying on him a lot. He knew that wasn't good, but he needed to hold onto something. That was why even when it was 2 AM, the green haired boy had called him the first chance he got to tell him his parents had a clue.

And now, in stead of sleeping calmly he was calling him back again, still staring at the dark ceiling.

But Lyserg wasn't picking up his phone. Why was that? The young detective always kept it with himself. Sitting up a little nervous now, the Asakura waited for one more signal, then closed the phone and dialed Lyserg's home. Nobody picked the phone once more.

Cold shivers were running down his back. Where had he said that Hao was supposed to be? Oh, yes, some deserted warehouse… Which happened to be considerably close to the hotel. He suddenly had a dreadful feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something… something was happening. Something bad.

He rushed up, throwing on his white shirt on and grabbed his wallet, running out of the door and locking it as fast as possible. He had top go and see what had happened. Maybe… maybe…

No!

Hao was fine!

Hao was safe!

Hao wasn't caught!

He had promised!

His feet were taking him as fast as possible as he rushed out of the hotel and down the streets. It was the second time in less than a week that he found himself sprinting the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night, that same terror running trough him….

Why did Hao make things so complicated?

Passing corners and signs, he turned a couple of times. He was so lucky he had lived in this neighborhood before and had roamed almost every day. He knew the place by heart. That knowledge was real handy right now.

As he turned another corner, his heart stopped in a second.

Fire. The building he knew he had been heading towards was lost within the raging fire, flames licking it from every side. Sirens sounded all around, people screaming.

In a sudden rush of panic, he passed what was left for him to reach the house and then froze again. There were two bodies put on stretchers covered in some kind of cloth. They were taking them to the ambulance parked in front.

Two. Two bodies. Why two? Hao wasn't one of them, right? No, he couldn't be. He wasn't… He promised to wait!

"LET GO OF ME!" Suddenly the familiar voice of his new friend held something dark, uncharacteristic to the kind British boy. It held anger, rage and fury mixed up with hate and spite… And the words he screamed as he was practically dragged away from the house burned into Yoh's ears painfully. 'He killed them! Just like that! He said they were insignificant! Small! They were nothing to him! I swear I'll find him! I'll find and kill him with my own hands! I'LL KILL YOU ASAKURA HAO!!!"

Yoh's heart sunk painfully. That wasn't true. Hao wasn't a murdered. He would never do something like this. He wasn't a person who would just take another's life. He wasn't-

'There's no evidence that what they said on the news isn't true.'

No, no it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't. Hao would never kill Silva. Hao would never... Never!

'Maybe he would want to take it out on Silva.'

No… No, he wouldn't. He'd find a way to go back, to move back to Izumo, he wouldn't do something like that. He… he…

'I am both a part of that war… and a criminal.'

But how was that possible? How was that true? Hao… he would never…

Would he?

Yoh took a sharp breath as he realized the tears running down his face. He couldn't doubt him. He couldn't let these words get to him. He had to… had to believe. To trust. Because Hao… Hao would be waiting for him. He would be there. He would never break that promise.

He was startled when his phone went off and brushing the tears from his face he took it out and stared at the screen. A message from an unknown number.

Opening it, he held his breath, knowing what it was before he even saw it.

'_The third clue:_

_Osorezan Revoir_

_---_

_P.S.: I told you not to come.'_

His eyes grew wide. Hao was here. He had seen him. He was somewhere here. Why didn't he show himself? Why wouldn't he come out? They could meet now, why did he have to wait? He started looking around, his eyes scanning everything. Had this been planned, then? Had he… Had he planned to kill them? Because they were in his way?

Hao wouldn't do that… would he? It just… it was becoming too much for the Asakura, so he just closed his eyes and stumbled back, turning around. He had to get away. He had to take a moment to think this trough. He had to hind a solution.

-----

Yoh walked trough the streets, dodging people and street lamps without much thought. The orange headphones were covering his ears, music playing loudly. It was a song he didn't know he had on his player.

_And this is the time, this is the place_

_So we look for the future_

_But there's not much love to go around_

_Tell me why this is a land of confusion_

It was one of Hao's favorite songs. The poster over his old bed had been of the group playing it. He loved their music so much… But that didn't really explain why Yoh had it, though. He glanced at the small screen. 'Land of Confusion' it read, flashing slightly. It suited the song pretty well.

His tired eyes moved back down to the ground as he continued simply walking. It was far past sunrise already and all he had done since he had gotten away from the warehouse had been to walk. With no idea where he was going, no destination, no idea where he was. He simply couldn't stay in one place.

He was really tired by now, but he just didn't feel like stopping. His feet could give up on him any moment but it didn't matter. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he turned some random direction on the next crossing. He had only gone back to the hotel to grab his music and went out again. The people on the reception were looking strangely at him by that point, but he didn't care. He just wanted to think.

And he had. He had had the entire night to himself. To think and rethink everything. To find some peace of mind. To find anything.

So he had stopped trying to deceive himself. Hao had done it. Everything pointed to it and there was no way to claim innocence. Lyserg had seen him. He had seen Yoh, which meant there was no way to deny it.

There was no way for the boy to claim he hadn't. There was no way for him to lie to himself.

He hated the fact that it simply had to be true. He hated the fact that he had to say it, but if it were really true, than… Hao was, indeed, a murderer.

Suddenly a slight weight that appeared out of nowhere on his shoulder made him stop and turn the needed way. He blinked a couple of times, surprised at the person he was staring at. Clicking off his player he pushed his headphones back.

"Mr. Amidamaru," He said with a questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, Yoh. Where have you been the last week?" Asked the teacher as he smiled slightly.

"Well, something came up so I came here for a little while…" He couldn't really say what had happened now, could he? Sometimes he wished he could talk with someone without hiding anything from them, really.

"You should be careful now with… what had happened around." Said the man, eyeing him with concern. "Tokyo's not the safest place right now."

"I know, but it… had to be taken care of," Yoh forced a smile which seemed to fool his teacher.

"I see. I have some work later, but I was going to get a cup of coffee before that. Would you want to join me?"

"Sure, I don't really mind," he really needed to sit down, anyway. It felt like his feet were going to crumble any time now.

Walking to a nearby café the two of them sat down and ordered.

"So, what really brings you here?" Asked the silver haired man as he put his suitcase next to himself.

For a second Yoh wondered weather he should just lie, or… Maybe…

"Well, an old friend of mine proposed a little game," he smiled lightly at his teacher. "He said that he'd give me clues to reach a certain place and I had to be there then. It's something we do every once in a while, it's quite interesting, but… I'm kind of stuck on the clues."

"Would you need some help with it?" Asked Amidamaru as he sipped from his cup.

"If it isn't any trouble," Yoh scratched the back of his head. "It's really good you came here, Mr. Amidamaru, because I thought I was going to be late."

"When are you meeting?"

"Well, that's part of the clues, too," smiled the boy.

"So what are they?" He repositioned the suitcase on the table and opened it, revealing a laptop.

"Um, how did it go now…? 'Love is the meeting, the separation. It's a transparent piece of cloth. Osorezan Revoir.'" It did make a little more sense when you put it together, but the Asakura couldn't find the needed clues in it.

"Osorezan? Like that old theater?"

"Huh?"

Amidamaru typed a few words and then turned the monitor towards the boy.

"I think this should be the place. It's an old theater – I used to live near it when I was here."

'You lived here?" Asked the boy while gluing his eyes to the page in front of him. A simple yet stylish website with all the needed information. His eyes flashed around the information, quickly memorizing the address of the place. It appeared to have been closed some years earlier.

"Hay, what's that?" There was a small button at the end of the screen reading 'Osorezan Revoir'. "I think that's it!" He quickly clicked over it and a new page opened displaying the program for the last show of the theater. It had been held a few years ago on the 20th September. "That's tomorrow," muttered the boy. There was his time. But all of it was only from the last clue. How about the others?

Ah! There was another! A play called 'Love is…' was included in the final show. And it started at… 1 PM. Good, at least it wouldn't have to be in the middle of the night again.

So, theatre Osorezan tomorrow at 1 PM.

He looked trough the information one more time, but nothing came up for the second part of the clue. He frowned lightly, hoping that didn't mean he had it wrong. Maybe Hao just put it in to make it sound better? He hoped so.

"Found what you were looking for?" Asked the man from across the table.

"Yes!" Yoh cracked a grin at his discovery. He had the needed, didn't he? He'd be there tomorrow. He'd ask Hao about it. He'd get all of the problems solved! "Thank you very much, Mr. Amidamaru!"

"Oh, don't mention it, Yoh, I'm happy to have been able to help. I think your friend has a way with words. The clues sound really poetic."

"Well, he's good at it," smiled the boy as he pushed the laptop across the table to its owner, sipping at his tea.

He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation, switching on autopilot and chatting lively the way he did when things were perfectly fine.

Half an hour later Amidamaru said he had to go his way now and after a quick goodbye, the two of them walked their ways.

The silver haired man straitened his suit as he took the first turn and then took out his phone from his pocket, dealing a number quickly. It wasn't long until the phone on the other side was picked.

"_Yes?"_

"Master Mikihisa, I have found what you asked of me."

"_Ah, that's good. Do tell."_

-----

Yoh went back to the hotel after that, a newfound information sparking his hopes. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day, he thought, so he really should have gotten some sleep. He managed to keep himself distracted for a few hours and then went to bed much too early knowing he wouldn't fall asleep for a long time. Around midnight his mind finally surrendered to the much needed rest and the night passed in a dreamless sleep. It was refreshing after all of the troubling things that had happened lately.

He woke up late the next morning and packed his things. He didn't really know if he was going to stay here any longer and he decided to take them with himself. He wanted to call Anna and tell her, but he decided against it. He just wanted to find Hao for sure before that. He needed to talk to him about a lot of things.

He headed out early and decided to go by foot. It wasn't nearly as long walk as the one the night before and at 12:55 he was finally there. And he suddenly wished he had looked into this a little bit more.

The building was humongous! It had five floors and seemed to take the same place as the hotel he had been in until now. How was he supposed to find Hao in there?

Sighing lightly, he entered trough the broken door and looked around. Something immediately caught his attention.

'_It's a transparent piece of cloth.'_

There were multiple red see-trough pieces of fabric hanging above one of the staircases, flapping lightly in the soft wind that went trough the place.

So that clue did mean something!

He immediately headed that way climbing two steps at a time. The strange pieces of cloth gave the place a creepy feeling turning the light red and staining the staircase in bloody shades. On places the waving material threw dancing flame-like shapes on the walls.

Yoh couldn't help but thing it was amazing. Such a simple way to make something so interesting. His friend had always had style.

At this his stomach started turning again. He was finally going to meet him. After all of this time… He couldn't wait. He broke into a run up the stairs and then followed the waving pieces of cloth down a hall until a door appeared in front of him. He pushed it open without a second thought and moved inside. The entire room was full of the same pieces of fabric, hanging in front of all of the windows, giving that same expressions of shadows of a fire the moment they started flapping. The room itself was big and round with many seats on different levels and a scene on the bottom of it.

And there, on that same scene, was a throne and on top of it sat…

"Hao!" he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Despite of everything he was still so happy to see his brother. He had waited for so long!

It took him only a second to freeze in place, though, seeing the irritated look on his brother's face.

"So you came?" the voice was cold sending shivers down his spine. He was about to try and question him, when a voice from behind him made him jump and take a few steps back.

"This is where you've been hiding all this time?" Yoh's eyes widened at the look of his father standing there, eyes hidden behind those glasses. His face was serious and somewhat distant. "This is as far as this spectacle goes. Yoh, come here."

"Wha- No!" He persisted, making another step back. "I'm not going anywhere! I just got to see Hao, let it go already!" He wanted to scream at his father, to curse him for all he'd done, to hate him, but he just couldn't. It was against his nature, against his entire being to do it. So he decided to simply turn around and run down to his brother. To be there, next to him after all of this time, to-

"WATCH OUT!" Alas, he didn't. As he made the first step his foot didn't meet the floor on the level he expected, having reached the steps way too early. As Yoh fell forward he clenched his eyes, putting his head close to his body in a desperate try to protect it. In the first contact with the steps suddenly everything went black and he felt his body going numb.

Now what?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:__ Rating going UP! Yes, you guessed right, there's a lemon in here. I hope you guys wouldn't mind, you were warned from the beginning! –Checks the summery- Yep, you were warned! Now enjoy, or else xD _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The world had crashed down on him a little while ago and he had simply stood still to think it trough. He remembered what had happened. Barely. Ok, he only remembered what had happened before he fell down. It must have been a bad fall, indeed. The steps had looked quite steep from his point of view.

Well, he either hadn't suffered too much damage or was on painkillers. But the second was quite unlikely because, despite all, he could feel a few uncomfortable aches trough his body. That meant he had gotten out of it with a little, didn't it? He really hoped so.

So, let him gather what he had up until now. He had fallen, not killed himself and lost consciousness. Then he had been carried here in this room with a bed on which he was lying and it was either dark outside, or there were heavy curtains.

Oh, yes, let's not forget that there was another person in the room. Yoh was yet to open his eyes and face him, but he had caught on the sound of his breathing. The person was awake, yet he hadn't moved at all for as long as the Asakura was conscious of him. Was that a good thing?

He had no idea where he was. Maybe his father had gotten him; maybe Hao had reached him first… Personally, he liked the second case scenario, but who asked of his opinion anyway? Life had been quite difficult lately. He could only hope now, as he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the place.

It was positively dark outside. Inside, too. But it wasn't so surprising, he realized, when he saw a small clock flashing with bright red numbers. 01:24 AM. What was with him and late night activities, lately?

He murmured annoyed by that fact and made to get up, but a soft hand on his chest stopped him and kept him to his sitting position.

"You should get some rest."

And suddenly he was fully awake and the world was completely coherent.

"Hao!" There was no way to keep the smile from his face as he gazed at his look alike. He hadn't changed that much, despite of everything. There was a weary smile on his lips which could easily be explained by the late hour. His dark hair was tied back the way he always held it while asleep. He was wearing that very same track suit he always used for nightwear.

It was as if nothing had ever gone wrong. And it suddenly made the Asakura all so much happier to be here with him.

Climbing onto the bed, the older one lied right next to him and Yoh chose that moment to turn his way lying on his side. He kept on smiling, staring into his eyes. He had missed him so much. He wanted to say that, to hug him, to be close to him, but thought it inappropriate. He wouldn't allow himself to rush things. He knew without even asking that the other wasn't going to answer him anything tonight.

So he wouldn't have to say it now, then, too.

He stirred a little, moving the slightest bit closer to him on the small bed and closed his eyes. It was ok if they just slept like this. It was completely fine. He would never forget all of the nights they had spent like this.

It was at that point when he felt slender fingers slowly brush a strand of hair and push it back behind his ear. Sighing happily, he leaned into the touch.

It was at that point when Hao couldn't take it any more. All of the anger, sorrow and pain from the past few weeks were blown away by one powerful wave of relief and happiness. Yoh was there and Yoh was fine. And they were together again.

His mind completely switched off, giving onto his subconscious drives to pull him closer to the other boy and to kiss him.

At the touch of the other's lips on his own, the Asakura's eyes snapped open and stared into those half lidded dark orbs. It took him less that a second to realize what was happening and even less to kiss him back. As Hao's fingers intertwined into his hair pulling him even deeper into the kiss, he let a small murmur of pleasure against the other's lips.

It was almost like an invitation for the other to take it to the next step and before the boys knew it, they were pressed against each other tongues dancing together. Yoh's own hands found their way towards his brother's chest and as he grabbed handfuls of the cloth he pulled him as close as physically possible.

Hao rolled partially until he was hanging over the other, pushing him on the back yet not quite lying on top of him just yet. His hand wandered its way from the other's hair to his face fingers lightly brushing the skin of his cheek, traveling down to ghost over his neck. Yoh released a small moan into the kiss and snaked his hands around the other's neck.

It was only when they finally pulled apart in desperate need of air that the longhaired boy realized what was happening.

"No…" he muttered. He couldn't do this. Not to his brother, not to his twin. What would Yoh think of him when he found out later that day? "You don't know how wrong this is." Taking deep breaths to bring back his control, he buried his face into his brother's neck breathing in his sweet scent.

He could not see, though, the smile that was playing on his brother's lips. A true sincere, happy smile.

That was it? Hao had known about their ties by blood and had stopped himself from doing anything because of it? He had stopped himself because of that? Because he thought Yoh didn't know. It was wrong, indeed. But if it really was, then it shouldn't have felt so-right-.

"Well, sometimes," He muttered, "I wish I didn't."

Hao pulled himself up suddenly, eyes slightly wider than normal staring down at his bother. He knew. He –knew-.

It didn't matter why. It didn't matter when, or how he had found out. Yoh knew and despite of that he still wanted this just as much as he did.

There was no reason to hold back, then. There was no reason to torture himself like this. There was no reason not to give what Yoh was so obviously begging for, looking up at him like that.

He bent down again, his lips catching the other's this time much more fiercely, passionately. The heated kiss consumed them, fueled their desire even more.

Yoh's hands tightened around his neck bringing him closer and he completely rolled over the boy, one leg between his and supporting himself on his elbows on both sides of his twin. To preserve him, to keep him safe and within his grasp. Yoh felt secure, safe, untouchable even. There was no one who could ruin this. No one who could get between them now.

Parting their lips Hao started a slow trail of kisses down Yoh's jaw stopping at his neck to nib at it lightly. The moan he got from the slightly panting boy was all of the reassurance he needed. Both of his hands went lower groping and feeling the soft chest as best as he could.

His touches were like flames – hot, burning even, starting fires everywhere he touched. Yoh thought he would be consumed by the raging flames, so intense was the feeling.

And he loved every second of it.

And he knew Hao couldn't be the only one doing these wonders. He swiftly moved his finders sliding trough the other's silky hair and tore the band of off it leaving the black bangs to flow like a waterfall down his brother's back. A shaky moan escaped him as Hao sucked on an extremely sensitive place on his neck, leaving a small red mark. Marking him, making him his own.

And Yoh was more than happy to let him. He titled his head back to give him more space, receiving a satisfied murmur against his skin. He let his hands roam over Hao's shoulders, to the collar of his track suit where he quickly caught the zipper and tore it down impatiently.

Acknowledging his efforts, the older twin moved up for another breathtaking kiss, shrugging the top off and throwing it somewhere out of their way. His skilled fingers moved quickly to undo the belt of the gown on his twin's body, untying it with ease and throwing it to the side, opening the garment and revealing his brother's body.

For a second he let his eyes travel up and down, marveling into the soft pale skin, untouched by ugly scars and imperfections. How many times had he stared at that slightly masculine chest when Yoh's shirt would open just a little bit more? How many times those images had stuck in his head, chasing him, never leaving him alone? Now he had the chance to see what it was like to touch it, to taste it, to have to himself and to himself only.

His lips brushed past Yoh's neck and continued lower, licking and kissing, sucking and nibbing at that flawless skin. Marking, tasting, exploring. The other's gasps came more frequently, the moans getting louder. His lips met with a pink nipple and Yoh arched his back, whimpering softly.

Sucking on it lightly Hao couldn't get enough of all the small noises his brother could emit. His hands traveled up and down the other's sides, nails trailing over the skin, not hard enough to hurt, but to only sent pleasant shivers trough the body beneath him.

After he paid enough attention to Yoh's other nipple and the boy was moaning his name sweetly. Pulling back from Yoh's chest, the older brother licked his lips and dove for another heated kiss, switching his position in the process. He felt his knee brush against something hard and the Asakura released the most delicious moan into the kiss, moving his hips slightly searching for that contact. Hao's hands touched and felt where his lips had just been, before they sank lower, tugging at the rim of the boy's boxers.

Yoh obediently raised his hips to allow him to get rid of the unneeded article of clothing, as his own hands were diving with the same idea in mind. The older one provided him with the needed assistance, kicking off his own bottom and underwear, all the while biting and licking at Yoh's ear.

He was slightly caught off guard when the one under him rocked his hips against him, causing sweet friction that sent waves of pleasure trough both of them. He released a soft moan and moved his hands lower.

He could hardly contain himself any longer, but held back knowing that if Yoh wasn't prepared enough it would hurt him too much. He would never want that to happen, he would never hurt him.

Without much warning, the longaired twin pushed one finger into the entrance of the other one and the other sucked in a sudden breath, but quickly relaxed, allowing him to move it in and out a few times, before adding the second one. The other boy's discomfort was obvious so he slipped his other hand between their bodies and slowly stroked his erection causing him to moan loudly.

Hao took his time preparing the teen beneath him, slipping in a third finger after a while and it wasn't too long before Yoh was pushing against his fingers, moaning softly, his eyes asking, begging for more.

Removing his hand, Hao bent down to kiss him as Yoh's hands roamed up to clutch at his shoulders lightly and as Hao positioned himself at his opening and pushed inside, his hold tightened to an almost painful state.

Giving him time to adjust, the longhaired boy took one of his hands and guided it to his mouth, kissing lightly at his knuckles, before intertwining their fingers. He couldn't help but realize just how perfectly they fit, almost like he was holding his own hand. Like two pieces of a puzzle, purposely created separate only so that they could find their completion together.

And it was such a sweet, pleasurable completion, to add.

It wasn't long until Yoh moved, pushing back against his twin, urging him to move. His demands were immediately answered. The older one moved slowly at first, until the boy under him started moaning and meeting his trusts.

He didn't hesitate to speed up then and before they knew it, the formed a steady pace with Yoh bucking up his hips to allow Hao to reach deeper within him. He was almost screaming at that point, squeezing the other's hand, pulling him towards himself.

Not breaking the perfect dance of their bodies, the longhaired boy bent down towards him, leaning their intertwined hands next to Yoh's hand and claiming his lips once more.

The heat that was burning into them was threatening to explode and it wasn't long until their visions turned white with pleasure. Hao hardly managed to pull out of his brother, before he collapsed on the younger boy's chest, breathing heavily.

Yoh was fighting for his breath basking of the aftermath of his release, half lidded onyx eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how long it took him to finally relax and look at his brother, but it was then when he realized something.

Hao had fallen asleep right there, on top of him with one of his hands lightly holding own to his own. And as he looked at him in the darkness, he couldn't help but smile softly. Come to think of it, the other had been awake all this time probably waiting for him to regain consciousness. And, he had been busy all morning preparing that place, not to mention brining him here. He had deserved a good nights sleep more than anyone. No wonder he had given up so easily now.

Looking down at him, Yoh couldn't help but wonder how could such a calm, kind face be the one of a murderer. He closed his eyes and fought against the memories of the past two days. He didn't have to think of that now. He would have the next day to catch up to everything and until then, he should simply relax and sleep. Dragging his free arm over the other's shoulders, Yoh held onto him, murmuring a 'Goodnight' to no one in particular, before closing his eyes and surrendering to sleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Explanation time! I love flashbacks. Just a quick note. Two chapters back, when the Diethel incident happened and Lyserg was being dragged away, there was a 'He said they were insignificant! Small!". All in all that seems to be a misunderstanding, since Hao was actually talking about Lyserg and not about his parents. However, when he says '__Chiccheena', there's no way for Lyserg to tell which way it is directed, so he decided the other was still talking about his parents. I felt like I had to mention that. Now go on to the chapter!_

_This is the longest one this far, by the way xD And I was this close to liable it 'Look at What They Did to Hao', but decided against it… Don't ask why, just read it already._

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The morning had come soon. Too soon. And, of course, Hao woke up with the first sun rays sneaking into the small room. And of course he needed more sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes in fear.

It was that strange, childish fear, that you feel like when you close your eyes something good will disappear, turning out to be a dream. He was just like that now. He feared that if he closed his eyes again…

Yoh would disappear.

So he had just switched their positions carefully, lying him on himself and held him close. He thought that, maybe, he could easily spend his life like this. Just lying next to him and forgetting everything else.

But soon after that the unpleasant thoughts had charged in again.

He had managed to save Yoh, he had managed to take him from their clutches, to pull him from their grasp right in front of that damned Mikihisa's eyes. He felt proud of himself for this achievement. But something clicked within him in the same time.

Now that he had taken Yoh, that he had taken the -heir- from them, there was no way he'd be having things so easy any more. They'd probably sent the X-Laws immediately, if they hadn't already. The next step was to get out of harm's way.

The main problem was, he knew he would be found here soon enough. He had to make plans for moving as fast as possible. But with Yoh cuddled into him like this there was little he could achieve.

His tired eyes went back to the sleeping boy. He was there. Perfectly safe and in one piece. He only had to worry about how to keep him here and how for the other to –remain- safe.

Although that could prove to be even harder than expected.

Hao sighed and ran his fingers lightly trough the other's hair absentmindedly. Maybe they could run out of Tokyo? But with the Police looking for him it would prove hard to exit the city… But it had to be done. If not immediately, than as soon as possible.

He would have a hard time finding a place to stay aside from this one, though. But he was well aware that if he remained here any longer it would be dangerous. He had to find a way out of this situation.

He couldn't help but feel a little relaxed, though, because of the figure held so tightly into his arms. It was like Yoh held that little piece of sanity he had missed the last month and was giving it back now. He would make things better, easier. It would be all good now, that he was here and things would work out.

Wouldn't his brother say that?

Yoh stirred a little in his arms and he didn't stop his slight movements. Despite of how much he didn't want it, he had to get up now. He was not spending the entire day in the bed and he had wasted too much time already.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he muttered to the awakening teen. "We have a lot of things to take care of today."

Yes, too many of those. The explanation being one of the most troubling, and thus, the first on the list. He would have to tell the other about all of that over breakfast and hope he'd be in a state to help him with the rest afterwards. This wouldn't be easy.

"Can't we just stay like this?" Murmured the shorthaired boy opening his eyes lazily.

"No, unfortunately not," answered the older teen and as the other had woken up already, nothing stopped him from pushing him a little to the side and getting up. Hao stretched his back until a small 'pop' was heard and then went towards a bag on the floor fishing trough some clothes in it. "I'll go take a quick shower and see you at breakfast. The kitchen's right next door, you can't miss it."

As the other boy rose to a sitting position and blinked he stared at Hao and a strange feeling went trough him. Now, in the day light, he could see how… different the older twin actually looked.

His chest and back were covered with small scars ones that Yoh had never realized were there before. There was one that looked really bad and was obviously from a serious burn on his right arm that had most certainly –not- been there the last time they met. His hair was tangled and as the boy tried to run his fingers in it, they got stopped at a few more troublesome places. His form was tensed and movements as small and quick as possible and he was obviously on edge.

"Wait," Yoh blinked at him as he turned his way and noted the small bags under his eyes and tiredness on his features despite of th fact it was morning. And… Had Hao lost weight?

"I'll answer all of it at breakfast, ok?" Asked the other one, hanging his shoulders a bit.

"Just one quick question?" He pleaded and was rewarded with a nod. "Did you… I mean, what happened with Silva?"

Hao's lips were reduced to a thin line, his eyes suddenly hard. Yoh cursed himself for letting that slip trough. What if there was some little doubt, he couldn't ask him 'Did you kill Silva?'… Yet he knew Hao had caught that little mistake.

"You'll find that out yourself. "His voice was somewhat cold and sharp as he grabbed a towel and opened the door with a swift motion of his arm.

"Ah, Hao, you're awake?" Yoh breathed in suddenly. That was Silva's voice! "I was just about to call you guys for breakfast."

"Of course you were. Next time make sure to hide better if you're going to listen to other people's conversations, would you?" It wasn't really the comment that unnerved Yoh, but the tone that had been used. In a few long seconds a door was closed somewhere and the sound of running water filled the place.

"Ah, and I thought things would be better now," muttered Silva as he appeared in front of the sliding door and looked at the boy inside the small bedroom. "You're looking well, Yoh."

"Silva!" He couldn't help but smile up at him. "You're the one who's looking well for a dead guy." He couldn't help a soft laugh.

"Well, thank you, I guess," answered the older one with a smile. "Get dressed and come to th other room, breakfast's ready."

That had just sounded so familiar that the ten laughed again, before he got to the task of finding his clothes. It wasn't that hard as they were folded in a neat pile next to the bed. Soon he found himself lured towards the kitchen by the sweet scent of breakfast. His mouth watered at that and he remembered he hadn't had dinner last night. Nor lunch, actually since he hadn't felt like eating the day before.

The placer they were was quite small, he realized quickly and not exactly on the first floor. A basement of sorts, maybe? He judged that by the fact that the windows which were quite high on the walls provided a pleasant view of a small park and many feet walking in front of them.

"How long have you guys been here?" Yoh asked as he sat on the table and started munching on his food.

"The whole last week, but Hao keeps insisting we move somewhere soon, answered the older Asakura as he took a mug and joined him. "I guess you want to know what happened. I might just as well make this a little bit easier for Hao," As the boy nodded eagerly, he sighed. "Well, a week ago we had a little… talk, let's call it that…"

-----

"_Whose side are you on? Mine, or the Asakuras'?"__ Hao's voice was unnervingly calm and still terrifying. _

"_What are you asking of me?" Silva rose from his place and put his hands on the table. "To take part in this war? You won't achieve anything like-" What cut him off was Hao's fast motion of pulling out something from under his poncho and pointing it towards him. A gun. But… "Where did you get that from?" That was a real thing!_

"_It doesn't matter," the teen's voice was steady, his fingers gripping the weapon comfortably as if it wasn't a means to take lives away. "Now answer me."_

"_Do you think I have a choice any more?" Silva all but screamed, taking him a little aback. _

"_You don't have a… What do you mean?" Hissed the boy dangerously but then suddenly something attracted his attention. Something from outside the window. _

_An anxious feeling found its way into the elder's stomach and he acted before he knew it. He threw the table to the side as its steel legs chartered against the tiles and jumped behind it., pulling Hao down with himself. _

_And with no other warning whatsoever, a rain of bullets and glass shatters burst into the room, many of the shots hitting the top of the table now playing as a shield to both of them. Silva felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, trembling slightly. This was far from what he had been prepared for. _

_Despite of that, the one in his arms was still. Too still, frozen in a second. _

"_They've came," it was more like a breath than an actual word, but the older one caught it anyway. _

"_We have to get away from here," he said quickly and earned a questioning look from the other._

"_We? So you're coming with me?" There was doubt in that deep black and he felt bad for giving the boy a reason to be cautious of him. _

"_When I last talked to Yohmei, I declared that no matter what happens I will take full responsibility for your actions." _

_As he said that, he saw the look on the other's face change completely. Hao pulled a little away from him while still being in the safety of their shield, and stared at him in awe and disbelief. _

"_Which, in their twisted language," he began slowly, the realization hitting him. "means that whatever happens to me… happens to you too." _

"_Yes." _

_There was a bang from somewhere around them and suddenly the kitchenware next to them burst into fire. Silva pulled as far away as possible, before he realized that Hao hadn't even twitched and his eyes traveled towards the boy. _

_As the Asakura saw Hao's face, he wondered just how deeply all of this had affected him. Not only was he calm like nothing had happened, but he was… smiling. And it was a cold, twisted smile that made his dark eyes spark with a hint of insanity. His face was lighted by the flames, giving him a creepy, threatening glow. In a second his wide onyx eyes snapped up at his companion and something aching to excitement flashed in them._

"_They've pulled the first trigger," whispered the boy. "They've started the war!" There was a short, cold laugh. "Now all that's left for me is to crush them!" _

_-----_

Yoh was staring down at his food by the time Silva had stopped talking. How was that possible? Why would Hao threaten Silva? How could he -laugh- at a situation like that? What had happened to him? What had made him like that? Why did he want to go as far as to start that war himself?

"We managed to escape from there," His attention was brought back towards the older Asakura. "But not without that scar on Hao's hand. It wasn't that easy to run out, but I don't really think it bothered him that much. I don't know what really bothers him any more, except you." He looked up for a second and nodded with understanding.

"I see you didn't want to wait for me," both pairs of eyes turned towards the blackhead who was leaning against the door. Yoh suddenly had the feeling he had been there for a long time, but he didn't wish to bring it up.

"Why would you do that?" Yoh asked suddenly. "Why want to start this war?"

"It's simple, dear brother," Silva's eyes snapped up but he gave him a look that stopped any interruptions. "They separated us at birth because I was –supposed- to be the reincarnation of a mass murderer. Funny, isn't it? And then, when we finally met each other, they had the nerve to say we shouldn't be close because they didn't want me anywhere near them. So they separated us again. In the end, as if all of that wasn't enough…" He had walked into the room by then and was slowly sitting down next to his twin, eyes burning with hate and spite. "… they dared to sentence Silva to death together with me simply because he wanted to help me. They crossed the line." As Yoh looked deeper into those black orbs he could see what Silva was talking about – that hint of insanity that burned in them, mocking his brother's words.

"You want to know what happened with the Diethels, don't you?" Hao asked as he leaned back into his chair. "Since their boy is such a good friend of yours."

Yoh blinked surprised at that comment. How had Hao known about it? Had he been keeping track of the Asakura's movements? Had he been capable of doing that, really? Just how much could Hao pull of almost by himself? It was one thing for him family to do it with all of their resources and influence, but Hao…

"It was their own fault, really," he snapped his attention to his friend and saw a small, smirk playing with his lips, bringing out a whole new look to his face.

-----

_The door finally opened and his eyes flashed that way, hand safely gripping his gun and ready to pull in from under the cloth. He didn't relax at all even as he saw the two figures moving trough the door. Of course, two. Only two. He had judged them properly. Everything was going according to plan. _

"_You would be Hao, I believe?" Asked the man. He had seen him before in some of the files he got his hands on and at that time he spied on him to see how things were going with the case. Liam Diethel. A British detective who moved in Japan for the new challenges that it would provide him. Well, this had been a challenge, hadn't it? Hao had indeed made sure the information that had 'accidentally' slipped wasn't easy to read. _

_Yet the man was here, before him. He had some skills. And no wonder – the Asakuras wouldn't use anything less than the best. _

"_I see you were smart enough to find this place," he said, a small satisfied look on his face. _

"_Well, you didn't leave me a lot of information, did you?" _

"_You knew it was trap, yet you still came? Such an interesting person you are, Mr. Diethel," he couldn't help but be amazed at the other's abilities. Maybe he could actually prove to be dangerous._

"_I tend to look into the criminals' personality and try to think like them. What other use would you have to leak that information, except to meet with me?" _

"_And here I was, thinking you were smart." At that the boy suddenly pulled one hand out of the poncho, rising his hand and pointing the gun right at his face. "You knew I want to kill you, yet you come yourself? What would that do for you?" His look was challenging, urging the other one to spill his intentions. The detective didn't even flinch. There was something so amusing about the situation, that Hao couldn't help but laugh. "You told them that if you died, they would have evidence that I was the murderer, didn't you? How noble of you! Or did you simply not wan to sacrifice anyone else? Well, you could have simply rejected my invitation."_

"_You could add wanting to meet you to that list and you would have my motives," said the man calmly, as if unaffected by the weapon that could take his life any moment now. _

"_You wanted to meet me?" Asked the boy clearly amused. "I'm honored."_

"_You should be flattered, too. Despite your young age, you are the most complex and smart person I have ever encountered. No one could do all of that by themselves, yet you managed. It is an undeniable evidence for your brilliance. Even if the case hadn't been made harder for me by the Asakura family hiding its involvement, it would have still been impossible to solve."_

"_Oh? And you let them mingle with your investigation?" _

"_There is little I can do. I'd love to keep my job and family safe."_

"_Yet you brought your wife here. Was it that you thought I can't kill her too, if I decided to?" A dangerous look flashed trough his eyes as his smile faded. "Do not underestimate me."_

"_You are not one to hesitate, indeed. You would do anything to achieve your goal, so please, tell me, what is that goal?" _

"_To crush the Asakuras," the last word was spat like a curse, hatred burning in his eyes. "To tear them down and walk on top of their destroyed dreams and achievements." _

"_And you want me to join with you," there was a thoughtful look in the other's eyes. "Am I correct?"_

"_Indeed, you are as smart as I thought you were," Smiled the teen. _

"_And that is why I am dangerous for you, correct?" _

"_You are rejecting my proposal." It was a sudden change from the smile to the dead serious look in his eyes that stared him down now. What he said hadn't even been a question. _

"_Will you shoot now?" He was daring him! Onyx eyes widened with realization and annoyance. He was provoking him. "Or maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are just a small boy who acts tough? Can you pull that trigger?" Hao forced a cold and detached expression on his face. He could pull it, it was a simple dead. But he had really hoped to be able to persuade the detective to join him. It was a pity. _

"_Don't you want to do it, little boy?" His attention snapped towards the woman, who had kept quiet up until now. So that was her role? To help enrage him, to make him forget himself and shoot them. To force him to make a mistake that would be obvious enough for the next detective to catch his trail. _

_But what they had missed was the fact Hao was always prepared. _

"_Too bad," He said. _

_Two shots echoed trough the place and two bodies crumbled to the ground. It was too bad for them. Hao pulled out a lighter from his pocket and clicked it. The small flame hung over it and just like that, he threw it forward. Flames burst around the place from the purposely placed newspapers and the carefully picked wooden floor. _

_Hao was always prepared. He would never let something like this defeat him. There would be no trail to be caught, no way to for the next detective to find him._

_Liam Diethel had just blown all of their chances of catching him. _

_Or had he? _

_The door crashed open and just for a second, Hao flinched. The air that was allowed into the warehouse was freezing in contrast with the fire burning around him. And, surprisingly, it made it somehow easier to think, to understand and to realize just what had happened. The two bodies lying on the floor in front of him. Bloody. Cold. Death. _

_Because he killed them. He pulled the trigger and didn't even twitch. _

_So maybe they were right, after all. He was a murderer. _

"_Who… are you?" The voice came from behind him. Trembling, scared… "What happened to my mother and father!?" … demanding an answer it would never forget. So who was Hao to keep that answer away from him? After all… The detective had had another plan, after all. To have this brat avenge him. To give him the needed information. What a cold way to use your own son. _

"_They were such fools. If they'd only listened to what I had to say…" The words came so easily in the end. His voice – calm and somewhat gentle, yet loud enough to be heard over the sound of the fire burning around him was nothing like the ones in his mind. _

_They were cold, ruthless screaming voices that called him a murdered, a criminal. Claimed him unworthy to call himself human; a –monster-. _

"_Father… Mother…" the boy behind him screamed. Enraged, furious, demanding revenge. He left the safety of the door, rushing within the burning place. _

_But how week the boy looked. What could he do? He was nothing. He couldn't even reach the blackhead. He was worthless. So much so, that a part of Hao thought he would do him a favor to just shoot him right then and there and erase all useless hopes of ever taking his so called revenge. _

_And that part of him seemed to take over in an instant as he turned only so that a single eye would stare at the brat. _

"_Chic__cheena." _

_At the stare he received, the boy froze in his place and even moved a step back. The pure fear was so obvious in his eyes. So clear. _

_So real. _

_He was afraid of Hao. Who in their right minds wouldn't be? _

_But why… He didn't have to be. He shouldn't be. Hao knew… He knew he wasn't like this. And he had to stop this before he did more damage than he already had. Shutting his eyes tightly for a second as he turned his back towards the other again, he held a gloved hand to his forehead. _

_He couldn't do this, the voices yelled. He couldn't kill another. He would truly be a monster, a failure. A murderer. A demon. They screamed for him to leave, to allow the boy the life he had no –right- to take away. _

_And he became really cautious with himself, when he realized he was listening to those voices. _

_A part of the ceiling suddenly collapsed and his reflexes used the moment to kick in. He had to get out. Now. That's what the voices screamed._

_Rushing forward and evading the flames on his both sides, he turned behind some boxes and managed to jump out of the back exit, before the door collapsed in on itself. _

"_Hao!" He had just straitened when Silva rushed to his side. "What the Hell happened in there?" _

_As he looked at the man with wide eyes, reality hit him full force and he realized just what had happened again. The voices had quieted down, allowing reality to kick in and take a hold on his strained mind. _

_And as he talked, the voice felt like it wasn't his own. So empty, cleared of any emotion. Almost like a robot's._

"_I killed them."_

_And he had._

_-----_

"You surprised?" Hao titled his head a little as he rested it on his hand. "You didn't expect things to really be normal, did you?" That small, crocked smile hadn't left his face for one second.

After that Yoh didn't know what to think. Until just a couple of days ago he had never imagined Hao as a person who'd kill, but now… When he was hearing it from the other boy himself… What was he supposed to make out of that? Things had changed, but in what way?

He blinked back to reality as a hand pushed his chin up and his eyes met his brothers just as the other one was right in front of him, planting a soft, but short kiss on his lips.

"Don\t worry. Once this is all over…"

"And when will it be over?" At that the longhaired twin pulled back again and looked at him with a calculating expression.

"When I find a safe place for us. When I make it so that no one will be able to interfere with it," his voice was suddenly soft and the change caught Yoh off guard. "If I have to kill every last one of them to do it-"

"Can\t you try to achieve it without killing?" There was something close to desperation in the younger's voice. "If there is a solution like that… will you take it?" For a second he couldn't read the look on the other's face. Yoh's stomach tightened as he feared the answer. Hao couldn't have changed so much. He couldn't be such a monster that would only want blood and death.

"It that will make you happy," Huh? He felt like he was blinded by that sweet, sincere smile his brother had closed his eyes into. Yoh felt like he couldn't utter a word at that, a small blush running to his face. He'd do it… for him?

"Don't tell me what I heard last night was for real!?" Silva suddenly rose from his chair so that it was sent back to chatter against the floor. "God, you two are –twins-!" His face turned red at the sudden realization. The disturbed look on his face was surprisingly funny, Yoh realized and just before he was about to burst out laughing…

Hao did.

The cheerful and happy laugh echoed trough the small place, ringing in the room like millions small bells. Such a sweet melody it was, to Yoh's ears. He had always loved listening to his brother's laughter.

He had missed it –that- much.

He glanced towards the older one to see his expression softening and a small smile bracing his lips.

"I see," he said. "It makes sense now. You love each other like -that-…" It was obvious he couldn't keep frowning with the older twin laughing like that in front of him. Yoh himself couldn't help but snigger a little at his look of complete shock and astonishment… but not disgust, for which he was grateful. "How did I miss that?"

"I didn't want you to find out, really," Hao managed between chuckles. "I didn't know how much of a prudent father you would be."

Father? Oh, yes, Hao was officially adopted now. Yoh remembered all of the times he had stifled laughter when he imagined him calling Silva 'Dad'.

But… Wait…

"Hao?" His attention was directed towards his brother's way immediately. "What happened to father?" He couldn't help the worried look in his eyes. He should have asked about this sooner, really, it had simply slipped his mind in a way.

"I didn't kill Mikihisa, if that's what you're asking," the other still smiled and he said it in such an innocent way that one would think he was talking about something completely unimportant. "I just made it so that we'd never have to see his face again." It was then that his smile merged into the self satisfied look that made him look that slightest bit insane and Yoh suddenly feared for his parent even more.

-----

_Hao rushed forward suddenly, jumping up half of the steps and caught his brother, holding him carefully. His eyes washed over the other worriedly, looking for any serious wounds. There were none visible, but the other had still lost consciousness. _

_Good. Very good. He hated this part of his plan, indeed, but it had to be done. Yoh would never agree with his means of escape and would just make things harder for him. He had reasoned it would be much easier to carry him out than to argue with him. _

_Putting his hands around the other's frame, Hao pulled him up, holding him against his chest. It had been so long since he had been able to do it. But he hadn't forgotten the feeling of it. _

"_That's as far as your games go, Hao," Mikihisa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he spared the other man an irritated look. "__Hand Yoh over."_

_How dared he… After everything, he had the nerve to ask for that. To treat Yoh like an object like a possession… And more than that – he had the nerve to ask for him to just give up. This wasn't a damn game, this was a war!_

"_I wouldn't be doing something like that to my precious little brother," It was so easy to laugh in his face like this, seeing the surprise from the words he had spoken. It was fun to play with people, sometimes. It was fun to show them their defeat. "Yoh came to me. Well, at least he tried. You should know what that means, Mikihisa," Hao looked towards the other man that stood at the top of the stars and still, despite of their positions, it looked as if he was looking -down- on him with superiority. There was no way the bastard was getting away with taking what he had finally gotten back._

"_You are such a troublesome child, aren't you? Will I live to see the day you would call me 'father'?" There was fake regret in those words and it flooded the younger's ears, fueling his hate. Who did this person think he was!?_

"_It means that I win, -father-," He stressed the last word, but otherwise completely ignored his comment. It was at that point that the elder started slowly down the stairs and maneuvered Yoh's unconscious body a little, freeing his right hand and stretching it out, holding a simple lighter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

_Mikihisa's eyes widened as he stopped on the first level of the building and felt something slippery under his feet. He immediately looked down to find himself standing into a puddle of… The smell of gasoline hit his nostrils and he covered them quickly. As a swift blow of air blew past his legs he realized just why he hadn't felt it earlier – it was the very design of the room – there was a complex ventilation system that concentrated around the seats and around the feet of the audience. The most of the smell had been absorbed by that and the play with the red cloth and the entire scene was made to take his attention away from it._

_Until he fell into the trap. _

_His eyes followed the wet trail down the stairs and it stopped just a foot in front of the other boy and his eyes widened, seeing the small flame over the lighter. _

"_What are you going to do now?" There was a slight edge to his voice which caused a satisfied expression to sneak on the other's face._

"_The same thing you did to me. I won't kill you. I'll give you a life without the most important thing to you."_

"_Keiko was the one who insisted that they let you live, you know?" Hao snorted at that little comment. What kind of a pathetic way to go around the situation was that? _

"_Do you just want me to murder you on the spot, then?" _

"_No, I just don't want you to make the mistake of bringing me down to your level."_

_A sudden flame blazed behind Hao's eyes and he saw red._

_That had just been the very last straw and every little bit of doubt he had ever had about doing this was suddenly erased. He released the lighter and a twisted grin spread over his face at the look of the flames that swallowed the elder. He just turned around and was about to walk swiftly away when a clicking sound made him swing back towards the man. _

_Mikihisa had just reached his gun and was about to stop the other in his tracks, when he realized there was something flying towards his face. He acted on instinct, his stretched hand hitting the small glass container and trying to redirect. _

_Wrong move. _

_The fragile bottle broke into million pieces at the sudden contact and the pressure and whatever had been inside of it burst into merciless flames right into his face. _

_Hao looked coldly at him as he pulled to the side while the burning figure rolled down the many steps to the scene itself. _

"_Never forget what I'm capable of doing," He said, before picking Yoh up in his arms and getting away from the escape rout he had readied._

_-----_

Yoh's eyes grew wide.

"Did you have to do that!?" He all but shrieked.

"He took out a gun. In the condition he was in he could have missed, indeed, but he could have hit, as well. He could have hit both of us. The finishing touch was only because of his persistence," explained the older twin in a detached, monotone voice. "Besides, as I said, we'd never have to see his face again now. Isn't that a relief?"

Yoh didn't feel relieved at all, but it didn't really matter now, did it? He was just about to say something, when a noise was heard.

A noise from outside of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I know you're going to hate me for this xD I mean, the thing that Hao does in the second scene. But hay, I hate myself for it, too! Unfortunately it had to be done… __Oh, and I do love to use lines from the manga despite of the situations being completely different xD Whoever finds the quote gets to request a HaoxYoh OneShot for a present! I'll write more than one if there is more than one person who found it and I'm willing to write everything you throw at me x) Good luck to you all x)_

_And am I the only one who feels this 'Master' business weird o.O I'm trying to present the formality, but it's hard without '–sama' at the end of the names xD Why do Japanese people have to be so… formal? It's hard to show it in English xD_

_Oh, and this ended up being almost as long as the previous chapter o.O I included the last scene here, although I had previously thought to make it into a separate chapter, but I got carried away in writing and didn't feel like separating it after that. _

_And, yes, as we've seen in the previous chapter, everybody has a breaking point. Yoh, as well. I'm afraid I feel some strange satisfaction by messing with my favorite characters' heads. Want to find out what I mean? Then read already xD_

**Look at What They Did to Us**

Hao had rushed to his feet before Yoh had even realized what had happened. He took out a gun from under his poncho and readied it, pointing towards the still closed door. Silva, on the other hand had also left his place and was standing before the younger twin.

He blinked once, twice, and then the noise settled. Footsteps, that was what it had been.

"Che!" snapped his brother as his eyes were burning with a deadly look, his entire body tensed and ready for reaction towards the smallest of movements.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you manage to always know everything about anything." The voice coming from outside the door startled the three of them, and although the perplexed expression remained on his face, Hao still gripped the weapon tightly.

The handle was turned. The door swung open.

Gold eyes met with onyx and in a second everything was completely still. Once that moment passed, Ren growled angrily and without any warning rushed in and kicked Hao's hand, throwing the gun far to the side, before punching the still startled boy hard in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you fucking moron!?" He screamed clenching his fists. "I come here to help you and I get a gun in my face as gratitude!?"

It was then when the black eyes locked with his again, that same insane fire burning within them. The lavenderhead could hardly evade the kick that was so obviously sent towards his stomach because of the simple speed of the other.

The sequence of attacks and blocks could hardly be followed as both of them kept on it for several minutes neither gaining the upper hand. Than, suddenly, Hao ducked, cutting the Chinese's legs from underneath him and jumped on top of the fallen boy. Before he could realize what he was doing, his fingers were curled around the other's throat, successfully cutting his air supply.

"And who the hell –asked- for your help!?' Screamed the raging boy while the other was trashing beneath him.

"I… didn't ask…" Ren was hardly capable of breathing out the words, starting to turn slightly blue. "for it... back then… either.."

At those words something seemed to snap inside of Hao and he came to his senses, releasing his hold. His eyes grew slightly wide at the sight of the other breathing heavily under him and coughing, blue marks forming on his neck already.

Hao immediately closed his eyes, feeling the anger disappear so suddenly. He rolled off of his friend and lied on the floor for a second, facing the ceiling.

"You could have been anybody," he muttered finally. "You could have been here to kill me… Or worse – you could have been here to…" he sat up, eyes searching the room to lock on his brother still sitting in his place. "Take Yoh back," The words were really soft and were hardly heard.

"But he wasn't."

Everyone's attention snapped back towards the door where Anna stood out of the range of the hits and eyed everybody sternly. As her eyes moved towards the now calmed down duo, she finally stepped in and closed it behind herself. It was then when her look turned threatening and she turned towards Yoh.

"A-a-ah, s-s-s-sorry!" He stuttered. "I-I was about to call you, but then I decide I should find him for sure first and then- then…"

"Save it." She snapped and then walked towards the table and her eyes turned the slightest bit softer. "I see you're safe."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Anna."

"So," Hao finally stood up and extended his hand to help Ren, too. "It's been a while, I guess. And, Anna, thank you for telling my dear brother everything, you made this morning the slightest bit easier for both of us."

"Huh?" said brother blinked. "How did you know it was her?"

"There was no one else around you who had the guts to go against a direct order of the Asakuras like that, so it's easy to figure out," he then turned towards Ren. "How are the others doing?"

"Worrying sick for you, you idiot! Ryu's out of his mind and HoroHoro's more annoying than ever. They couldn't come, though. Pirika would never leave her brother disappear like that and the orphanage is keeping a close eye on Ryu."

"You two shouldn't have come, either!" Said suddenly Silva as he got up. "This matter if far too dangerous!"

"But we're here and that's that," even he flinched at Anna's voice. "Now," she turned towards her fiancée. "Explain."

"Oh, I'm not going trough that again," said Hao as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Hao." Her voice rose suddenly and no one dared to as much as move in fear of doing something wrong. Hao was the only one who seemed unfazed by her tone. Yet he still stopped. "This is for you," she threw a dark envelope his way and the longhaired boy spun around and caught it.

"What is this?" He asked as he opened and looked at a strange diagram with curiosity.

"A little prove about a certain 'legend' that goes around your dear family. It is a list of the deaths in the Asakura family since its founding 1000 years ago."

"So what?" Suddenly his look turned irritated and his voice was devoid of any emotion.

"These are facts, Hao," she said simply. "34 deaths so soon after it was founded. 57 deaths 500 years later. Tell me, have you started killing again? What happened to Mikihisa?"

"Shut up! Such a thing like reincarnations don't exist. We live, die and then we're gone. That's all there is to it."

"Face the facts, Hao. Some things can't be explained so easily!" Her voice was growing louder again.

"This proves nothing. Legends are born from facts, they are just twisted in the way the people need them," the twin answered, looking at her with the same superiority she was successfully pulling off.

At that the girl moved quickly reaching him in a flash and extended her hand threateningly but Hao's hand caught her wrist before she could succeed in hitting him.

"I don't believe in reincarnations. Everything has a rational explanation and a past life doesn't fit that category. I'm me, not some murderer from 100 years ago."

It was then when her still free left hand flew and slapped him so hard that his head was turned completely to the side and his cheek turned red.

"I don't believe in coincidences! Stop acting like a spoiled child!"

The entire room was still in a moment again, as all other residents stared with shock and awe at the girl. As Hao turned back towards him, there was anger and rage burning in his eyes.

"I didn't kill the bastard, damn it!" With that he simply let go of her hand, spun on his heals and opened the door with a quick movement.

"You still killed the Diethels, though." Seeming unfazed, Hao didn't hold for a second before he banged the door louder that needed.

"Ha-" Yoh was just getting up, when Ren pulled him back on his seat.

"Hay, you've got explaining to do!" When he was met with worried black eyes, he sighed. "He needs to blow off some steam. Let him be."

When he was about to protest, Anna's head snapped back at him and under the intensity of her eyes, Yoh could do little but comply.

-----

Ren entered the room with a grunt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What good will sulking like this bring you, you idiot?" Yoh and Silva had just explained everything. Everything. From the fact that the two were twins separated at birth because of some stupid superstition, to what had happened the previous day with Mikihisa.

And what of it? Ren didn't care about all of that. He hated to admit it, but he had been freaked out when this all began, too. Now though, it made little to no difference.

They were alive and well. That was what mattered. Although he had seriously started doubting Hao's sanity. And who would blame him?

"Whoever said I was sulking? I wouldn't waste time with something like that, we don't have much if it anyway." He looked around confused, not spotting the teen anywhere. "Bathroom," came the answer to his unasked question. The lavenderhead quickly passed the room to reach the slightly ajar door on its other side.

"What are you doing in there?" Came the suspicious question.

"Oh, just get in. I need your help with this."

A thin brow was raised at the answer, but he pushed the door open, anyway.

And stopped dead in his tracks, eyes growing wide.

Hao sat there on the floor, in front of a big mirror holding a pair of scissors and a comb in hand and what had earlier been his long dark hair now pooled on the floor around him. The bangs around his face were carefully styled in an perfect copy of Yoh's while on the back it was still a mess.

"Stop gawking and come help me, will you? I don't have eyes on the back of my head." Said the twin in a completely genuine voice.

"You've really lost your mind," muttered Ren as he stepped into the room and behind the other boy, receiving the scissors.

"Oh, I think I noticed that before you," said Hao with a knowing look on his face.

As the soft sound of cutting was heard, more tresses fell to the tiled floor. Hao seemed to sink deep into thought as this continued for a few minutes, not moving a single muscle.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Asked the Chinese boy as yellow eyes snapped up to collide with the other's in the mirror.

"Unfortunately I no longer have where to go back to," there was a slight collected smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "That's why I have to find another place – one where the things I treasure will be safe.

An uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"You shouldn't have come."

"You're not going to make me go back. I came to help."

"So that you would repay your debt?" The knowing spark in those onyx eyes irritated the Chinese boy.

"Who the hell cares about that!? I came here to help you, you ungrateful-"

"Thank you."

-----

Yoh sighed a little. He had helped Silva with the dishes after the entire commotion and was currently putting down the towel. Anna was seated in front of the TV and Ren had went in the other room a while back. He didn't know weather he should go to his twin right now or not. The Chinese boy hadn't seemed hesitant at all when he had left the table and moved out, but Yoh…

There was something bugging him again. Something in the whole scene had made him wonder just how stupid all of this was. It had started because of a legend. How could they do something like this because of a legend? How superstitious could someone be to want to kill his own child, because he was –supposed- to be the reincarnation of a person from the past? What kind of people were his parents?

Yoh hardly knew them, really. He had lived with his grandfather when he was young, then moved to Tokyo on his own and then with Anna in Izumo. That month when they had all visited in Izumo was the longest time he had been around them.

And the other day… His father had been nothing like what he had thought of him. He was Hao's father, too and Yoh couldn't really understand how he could try to do this.

He moved a hand trough his hair and sighed a little. The earlier explanation hadn't been pleasant at all. He hated the fact that he had had to repeat those events again. It made them sound all the more real.

But as he thought back about it, his mind stopped on a certain memory, erasing all of the negativism.

"If that will make you happy."

He finally went to the couch next to Anna and sit down, smiling at the memory. He had been just like his old, cheerful self back then. That time wasn't forgotten, it was still there. And it always would be, he knew. Once this mess was over, Hao would go back to his normal behavior.

"So you're going with him?" His fiancée's words snapped him out of his trance and he turned to her. Her eyes hadn't lost the TV for a second. "You're leaving for good?"

And suddenly he didn't know what to say. Was he? He would have to leave to be with Hao… Why hadn't he realized this earlier? He would have to turn his back to all of his new friends… but it was for Hao. For the sake of being with Hao! And he wanted that more than anything.

"Is he giving you a choice at all?"

Her question made the blood freeze in his veins. Was he? It wasn't like Hao was keeping him here against his wishes, but what about finding that place? Yoh had never said he wanted to leave for good. He had never planned on leaving for good. But he would really have to choose soon, wouldn't he?

Would Hao give him that right when the time came?

Of course he would! He wasn't the type of person who'd make the decision in stead of someone else. He treasured the right to have an opinion.

But then, why did he kill? Wasn't killing a way of taking away their choice?

Suddenly Yoh didn't know what to say. He was aware Anna wasn't doing this to make him doubt Hao, but more like to make him more cautious, prepared if anything went bad.

The Asakura was shaken from his thoughts from the sound of a door opening and Silva's gasp. By the time he managed to turn around, he was suddenly buried under a pile of clothes and had to fight his way out of it.

"Come on now, little brother," His head finally poked out of the fabric and looked up, eyes growing wide. Hao looked extremely amused at his reaction… Or at least he thought that was Hao since –he- could never have an expression like that at the current moment.

But… He looked exactly like Yoh now that his hair… His beautiful, long, silky hair… Had been cut and styled in the same way Yoh kept his.

"I need you to put this on now, would you? Come on, we have to prepare properly if we plan on taking the plan into action. Come in the other room."

For a second he looked down towards the clothes and then spared a glance towards Anna. Her words suddenly made so much more sense.

'How hard would it be for him to become you?'

He gulped before pulling himself to his feet and grabbed the clothes. This didn't look good.

-----

Yoh sighed and put the gun down. It wasn't a real gun, Hao wouldn't let him even touch one. It was that same toy the other had used back then two months ago. It brought back some nice memories, the boy reasoned and a hand went up to fiddle with one of the big round earrings.

The big round earrings that were now on his newly pierced ears.

"Don't do that, the holes probably aren't completely healed yet," Said the older twin, as he took Yoh's hand away from it.

"Are you sure doing it in here was safe?" asked the boy still a little worried for his ears.

"Don't worry, I got Ren to get me the needed things. As long as you don't do anything it will be all right."

Right. He had had to get his ears pierced in the small bathroom of their current accommodation that same morning. Only after Hao had had his hair cut to mimic his own perfectly. When he looked up at that smiling face now, he couldn't help but wonder if this was really ok. He was wearing Hao's clothes and had Hao's earrings hanging heavily under his ears.

It was a way to fool the enemy, his brother had said. To completely confuse them, to not let them know which was which.

Because, his family needed a heir. They wouldn't have Yoh killed. On the other hand, they needed Hao dead. They could not let him live. So it was only natural that if whoever they sent couldn't tell them apart, they would be in a pinch. That was the main idea.

"I still don't get why I have to learn how to use a gun," muttered the younger twin as his eyed the toy weapon carefully.

"Because I can. They will notice if only one of us uses it. You don't have to shoot, you only have to be able to hold it steady in front of them, to fool them."

They had spent the entire day taking care of these things. Yoh had thought Hao some basic things about the way he fought and had spent a lot of time studying how to copy his brother as best as possible. They had little time and there were already plans for how to get to their new location – Silva had managed to arrange for them to transfer in the place of a friend of his.

So they expected an attack while they were moving. Thus, the twins had approximately four to five hours left to become perfect copies of each other on the outside, as well as in movements, actions and even speech.

That was the hard part.

Hao could always pull of the sweet smiles Yoh threw around all the time, but it was quite difficult for the younger one to copy that devilish smirk. When he had pulled it off somehow they had concentrated on the movements. Hao was doing his best to not be so obviously on edge and to be more casual about the way he moved. He was adopting small habits like scratching the back of his head when in a tight situation and looking around lazily from time to time.

"Ok, ok, let's take a small break and go see what the others are up to," said the older twin as he kissed the other's forehead lightly. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, thanks for doing this, Yoh."

The other couldn't help but smile at that.

"No, I guess it's really necessary, so I'll deal with it," he assured the other and headed off towards the door when suddenly Ren's voice made him freeze.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Hao rushed forward and crashed the door opened and was just about to pull out his gun when the person outside the door on the other side of the room beat him to it and pulled his own, pointing it towards the boy.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Master Asakura," said the man calmly.

Cursing a little the twin glared at him with an intensity that would have made many people squirm away from his gaze all the while judging the man's appearance.

He was clad in a black suit and had a suitcase in his other hand, wore glasses and his short blond hair was in perfect order. Not the type of person you'd think would hold a weapon so steadily.

"Wha-" Yoh appeared behind his older brother and Hao moved as to shield him completely.

"Don't come out!" He growled quietly.

The younger's onyx eyes met with the new figure that made itself welcomed into the place and closed the door, setting his suitcase on the table, not pointing his gun away for a second.

Yet for a second Yoh couldn't help but feel that he had seen the man before. He searched trough his memory in desperate effort to remember, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I would guess that the one in the back is Master Yoh, correct?" The boy blinked with surprise.

"Guess as much as you want," snapped back the older twin.

"I will prove that now," muttered the man as he opened his suitcase to reveal a laptop. Nobody dared to move as he typed quickly with his one hand and then turned the display towards the door.

"No way!" Suddenly Hao felt himself pushed away and his brother rushed into the room. He eyes the face that had appeared on the display. "Manta!" Yoh practically laughed from happiness, stopping right in front of the laptop. "It's been ages! Why don't you call anymore?"

"Well, I've been kind of busy around and-" The boy said with a smile but was cut by the Asakura.

Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place.

"I remember you now!" He looked up at the man with that same excited smile. "Mr. Tamurazaki – Manta's bodyguard!"

"It's good to see you again, Master Yoh. Would you ask Master Hao not to shoot me if I put down my weapon?"

"Yoh, what's the meaning of this?" Asked his brother now slightly less on edge, wondering where the other knew those people.

"It's ok, Hao! I've told you about Manta, haven't I?" Indeed he had. Manta was an old friend – the –only- one before his moving to Izumo; who had moved to America some years back. And this was… his bodyguard? Eyes narrowed.

"You're going to trust this guy just because he was his bodyguard?" Hao groaned at that. "Wasn't I lecturing you this same afternoon how important it was to stay safe right now?"

"Tamurazaki wouldn't do anything," said the boy – Manta, right? Right. "He's under my strict orders.

"It is as the Young Master says," confirmed the man as he pulled the gun down and put it back in its holder.

Finally relaxing, the older twin entered the room and moved his eyes from the boy on the screen to the man beside it. He was standing close to Yoh. Too close.

"Yoh, what have you gotten yourself into!?" Manta suddenly turned towards the younger one. "When Anna called and told me you had disappeared, I was worried sick!"

"Anna did?" the twin turned towards the couch where the girl hadn't even flinched while everything had happened.

"Of course I would. He's your only way out of here," her voice was as monotone as ever. What did she mean by that? Way out? Out of where?

Oh, come on. He had to put some effort in figuring this one out himself. Wasn't he supposed to act as Hao at a certain point? How would he ever compare to him? He was always so smart and calculating, seeing every possible outcome…

What could Manta do? He was in America! That was like-

Wait. His family was rich. He was in America. On another continent. Outside of Japan. Away from his family.

A way out!

"No way!" He exclaimed and his eyes traveled back towards the now smiling face on the monitor.

"I guess she didn't tell you? Some things never change."

"Let me guess, then," said Hao as he came up behind Yoh and rested his chin on his brothers shoulder. "You live in America and by the look of things your family is rich. Anna has called you to tell you that weather you liked it or not Silva, Yoh and I are moving in with you so you should take care of things fast… correct?"

"Eh? Uh, I mean, yeah, that's right," it was obvious by the look on his face that he was surprised at how quickly the other had caught on.

"To America?" Asked Silva, as he took the seat he had left when the sudden visitor had arrived. "That sounds so far away."

"All we need now is a way to get there, than," said Hao as he pulled away from his brother, earning a little whine from him. He crossed his hands. "I will come up with something by tomorrow morning, how about we talk about it then? With so many… uninvited visitors coming in, I think it would be better to move out of this place as fast as possible."

He threw Tamurazaki a quick look, but said nothing more.

"Or maybe even faster, Master Hao," said the man gaining his attention quickly. "Because, you see, while I was coming this way, I caught word that the X-Laws were send on your tails."

At those words multiple things happened at once.

Silva's chair rolled down to the ground with the man's sudden raising.

Yoh's face paled visibly and a small 'No' escaped his lips.

Anna turned her attention away from the TV and stared at the man.

Hao cursed under his breath, his eyes widening considerably.

Ren and Manta looked up at the others with confusion.

"Who are the X-Laws?" Asked the Chinese boy, completely unaware of what had shocked them so much.

"They are…" Silva ran a hand trough his hair. "… assassins. They were gathered by Mikihisa to take care of the Asakuras'… dirty work."

"Unstoppable…" muttered the younger twin staring ant his feet. "Merciless…."

"They are strong," said the older one, a frustrated look on his face. "Too strong, but… How did they find us so soon? Damn it!" There had to be an answer. He had researched them a lot and he knew – although powerful and perfectly trained, the X-Laws were simply the gun of the family. They had no tracking abilities – they just went where they were told and did what they were told to do. But something had changed for them to find this place. Something… He had missed something…

And then it rang.

"God damn it, that Diethel brat joined the X-Laws!" His fist connected with he wall to his side. "That insignificant brat! I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Ren as he narrowed his eyes. "By the sound of it we can't really take them on, can we?"

"'We' aren't doing anything," said Silva seriously. "You two are going back – there's no way you're getting involved in this."

"What!?" He snapped angrily. "And what did we come all the way he-"

"Fine," Anna's word cut him off and he stared wide eyed at her. She was giving up this easily after everything? That was simply wrong. "I've done what I could. The rest is up to you, Hao. Don't mess things up." Her voice was serious and it was obvious she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

The older twin practically bared his teeth and his hand was trembling from how hard he was clenching his fist. All of the anger was suddenly thrown away, though, when he heard the weak voice that spoke next.

"But what can he do against them?" His eyes grew wide and he suddenly looked up, staring at the defeated expression on his twin's face. That voice had sounded so broken, so vulnerable… "They'll… They'll just kill all of you…" It wasn't hard to see how the boy was trembling and Hao had the feeling he was going to collapse any moment now.

"Yoh?" Manta's voice was quiet and soft as if afraid not to break the weakened boy.

"He was kidnapped once when he was five." As Anna started talking, the older twin went to his side and pulled towards himself. The boy crashed into him, clenching his poncho as if his life depended on it and even as he was embraced carefully he didn't stop trembling. "At that time the X-Laws were just established. It was one of their first tasks. They were told to save Yoh and do whatever they found necessary after that. He was held in a low ranked motel. When they found him, they murdered everybody there even the innocent bystanders in front of his face."

'Please don't do that again, I've had a real gun pointed at me and I really don't like remembering that.'

It had sounded so stupid at the time. Such a normal reaction, actually. Hao had never thought how serious the reasoning had been. To see so many people murdered in front of his eyes at such an age… No wonder he was this close to breaking down when he heard about them now…

"We're moving out," said the older twin, holding Yoh tighter. "Get only the most needed things. Silva, call Kalim and tell him we'll be there shortly. We're moving trough the sewers. It's the most common escape rout, they would hardly think we'd pick it. Anna, Ren, get lost. There's no time to waste, they can't find you here. I will have come up with a plan for our escape tomorrow by the time we get there." His voice was completely monotone and steady as he didn't look up from Yoh's shaking frame for the slightest second. When he was done with the quick explanation, he pulled the other boy even closed and walked him to the other room.

"Pull yourself together, please," he muttered quietly in the other's hair once they were out of the others' eyes. "I will need your help for this."

"But what can we do against them?" His voice was muttered in the other's poncho.

"We will fool them. They won't know which one to shoot. But we can only do this if you give it your best, too. Can you do that for me?"

"B-but…"

"Shush," he muttered and sat the other on the side of th bed, kneeling in front of him. "Don't you trust me? We'll get trough this one. Both... No. –All- of us will." He cupped Yoh's face gently and locked their eyes. "I've found that place now – where we will be safe." There was care and deep affection in his gaze. "Even if it's the X-Laws, I won't let tear us apart again. I just need you to be strong now."

Yoh swallowed hard and then nodded, desperately trying to stop his trembling.

"Even if we meet with them, I need you to act the way you're supposed to. Can you do that for me?"

"I will." Said the boy and even if it was with little confidence, he promised himself he wouldn't go back on his word.

Hao moved forward and kissed him lightly, his lips pressing gently against the shaken boy's. Yoh didn't hesitate to return the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He leaned completely onto his brother again, trying to force the fear and the memories back.

He knew it would be a miracle to defeat the X-Laws if they met them. But, at the same time he realized that, if there was anyone who could make that miracle happen, it was Hao. He had to believe.

And believe he did.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: __I'm disappointed. I thought at leastc someone would see the quite! Well, it was when in the first scene when Anna slaps Hao, she says '__Stop acting like a spoiled child__!'. She actually says it in page 18-19 Chapter 249. There will be no OneShots this time… Too bad, I felt like writing… _

_Anyway__, there's another line in this one. I wonder if anyone can find it? It's from one of my favorite chapters/scenes. I wish you good luck x) OneShots for those who find it! _

_Now go look for that quote!_

_BTW this chapter was a pain to write o.O _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The twins walked first, quickly but quietly, their steps lost even to the duo treading right after them. Everything was dark but all of their eyes had accustomed to that already. The floor was covered in dirt and slippery at places, but there had been none of them loosing their balance yet.

Although, wasn't that more of a metaphor?

Silva observed quietly as the boy on the left looked around a little. It was his turn, then?

Yes, 'the boy on the left', because ever since Hao had taken his shaken brother to the other room and come back after that neither him nor their new comrade could tell the boys apart.

They moved in perfect union, they talked alike and even went as far as to finish each other's sentences. It was unbelievable, the older Asakura thought, how such a sudden change could occur with them.

None of their masks had slipped even the smallest bit. Neither was willing to risk it even for a second. It was truly miraculous. He had been amazed at first, now he was astonished.

They had been walking for about an hour already. They had hardly talked at all. Just kept on walking, advancing in the labyrinths that the Tokyo sewers provided them, and making their way to the needed location.

And maybe, just maybe, they could make it to the needed place safely. Silva truly hoped so. Because he had to agree with Yoh – the X-Laws were far too strong for them to be able to beat them. They were four people, two of which had never shot in their life, even against a target.

He couldn't tell about Tamurazaki, but the guy looked like the type that would pull the trigger without even blinking. He knew for a fact that Hao had killed people before and Yoh could hold a –toy- gun steadily. And that was as far as their chances reached.

No matter how he thought about it, all odds were against them.

And even if Hao had some kind of plan, could Yoh pull it trough successfully? He had seemed so down when he could last tell who was who… Would he hold out if he really had to face those same people he had seen over ten years ago?

He looked up a little and could have sworn he had seen that same pipe a couple of times before. Was it that everything looked the same? Or…

Hadn't they taken this turn before?

"Hay…" He started quietly as to not startle the boys.

"Don't worry and be quiet… " said the one to the left.

"… we know the way," finished the other one with a perfect copy of the first's monotone voice.

Blinking at them confused, Silva decided it would be best to leave it at that. He was becoming more and more aware that they were going in circles and it was making him nervous. Had the boys heard something? Were they trying to evade something or were they simply lost?

His question got answered suddenly and he hoped it hadn't.

Within a second, one of the boys grabbed the hand of the other and threw him to the side, before a bulled hit the ground a little behind the place the second one had been.

The first boy reached his armed hand from under the poncho, but stopped dead in his tracks at a voice from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hao."

Silva and Tamurazaki froze in place at the sight of the woman holding one arm around the other twin's neck and pointing her gun at his temples with the other. Her white suit stood out in the darkness and dirty blond hair framed her face.

"What are you talking about!?" Screamed the free twin suddenly sounding so much like the younger one that Silva could have sworn it was him.

"Don't think you can fool us, Hao!" The voice came from behind him this time. He looked towards the group standing there from the corner of his eyes. "You gave yourself away by saving him. We know perfectly well who's faster between the two of you."

"Fine, then!" Spat Hao and suddenly his gun flashed towards Yoh's face and a smirk darkened his features. "I dare you to shoot me."

He could simply feel all of the weapons pointed towards his back and satisfaction beamed from him at the fact they couldn't afford to do that.

"I see, I see," His voice was perfectly calm, so much so that it was frightening. "I was right. You aren't here to kill me, you were sent with the mission to save my precious little brother. Killing me would only be a bonus, wouldn't it?" A short cold laugh escaped his lips. "Well, I'm afraid I can't really let you do that."

"I see," A man with short blond hair and glasses stepped in front of the group, obviously its leader. "You are truly the person I have heard about – you never hesitate, do you?'

"I'm flattered, Marco," spoke the boy foxily as his eyes snapped towards said person for a second, before going back towards his captive brother and his hand clenched around the gun, making the man still in his tracks. "You appear to have investigated into this more than I assumed."

"Indeed, but it was me who did those investigations," his eyes traveled again to meet the small boy at the back of the group. The white outfit was a completely new touch to his otherwise familiar appearance.

So he had been right about the fact Lyserg had joined the organization.

"Chiccheena," he muttered, eyes still locked with the boy.

"How dare you!?" screamed the youngest X-Laws but Marco's hand was extended in front of him before he could do anything.

"Don't let him get to you, Lyserg," his words indeed held the authority a leader should posses.

"So," Hao's satisfied face turned towards the woman holding his brother again. "What will you do?"

"Tell you to shoot." Came the simple reply.

"Well, I don't really see how that would benefit you," answered the older twin coolly.

"Oh, that's simple. As soon as young Yoh become the head of the family, he will most certainly get rid of us – we aren't on his good side for understandable reasons," Marco's voice was slick and daring. "While with you… we could reach an agreement that would benefit both sides."

"Oh?" It wasn't really an answer, he was simply urging him to continue.

"We could easily claim you are Yoh. All there would be left for you will be to act for a few more years and to become head of the family… And all that. And we won't stand in your way if you try to kill your family, either. However, to turn this scenario into reality, we would need 'Hao's' body."

For a second there was complete silence as the free twin's face was completely unreadable and empty. And it were Marco's words that broke the silence again.

"I was told Hao never hesitates."

"And you were told right," all eyes snapped towards the other twin, whose hands flew suddenly towards the one holding him around his neck and with a quick motion of his body, he swung the woman as she landed on her back in front of him. His hands were as quick as bullets as they twisted hers, prying the gun out of her fingers.

And he fired, shooting her right in the forehead with no warning, blood splashing onto him and everywhere around him.

At that a sudden chatter was heard accompanied as the fake gun from the other twin falling to the ground. His hands had suddenly flown to cover his mouth as he practically collapsed on his knees, shaking violently.

Using it as a distraction, the newly revealed older twin took out his other gun and started shooting at the group in the distance. Taken aback from the sudden attack, a loud 'Pull back' rang over them and they disappeared before the others knew it.

Putting the weapons back, Hao rushed to his shaken twin and gathered him up in his arms, before running off the other way, trusting the others to follow him.

Yoh clung to him whimpering softly and his onyx eyes lost the way for a second to look at him.

"I'm sorry," muttered Hao. "I shouldn't have made you do that… But you did great, Yoh. You did great."

He held the other tighter as he reached a staircase and stopped.

-----

"Are you two sure you will be ok?" Silva's gaze was concerned as he eyed the boys, one sitting in the big armchair with a thoughtful expression on his face and the other leaning against the wall his bangs falling in front of his face and hiding it from view.

"Yes," Hao's voice was weary. "I just need a little time to think. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," the elder's eyes lingered on Yoh for another moment and then he exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

"It… went well, didn't it?" muttered the boy against the wall, titling his head slightly to the side.

"You don't need to pretend that you are fine. That's meaningless to me," The older twin's voice was soft as his eyes went towards his brother, two pairs of onyx eyes locking.

It was then when the younger pushed himself off of the wall and walked his way towards Hao. He climbed in his brother's lap and felt strong hands wrap around him. He was right. He didn't have to act strong. He had done everything that was expected from him and even more.

And, in all honesty, it was the hardest thing he had done all of his life. Switching off his own heart and forcing that mask upon himself had been so difficult despite of the flawless act…

And in the moment he had seen Hao murder the woman his control had completely slipped. He still felt his stomach clench at the memories of it. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to remember it. He just wished his twin hadn't suddenly reminded him of Marco from all of those years ago.

But Hao wasn't like that… He wasn't a cold blooded murderer who'd kill just because they told him to. Her death couldn't have been evaded, in the end.

He just couldn't bring himself to feel all right about it.

He didn't realize when he had started to cry. There was simply a point when he actually felt the tears fall from his eyes and drench the fabric of the other's poncho. He didn't want to cry. He didn't really find the actual reason to do so… It's not like she had been so important to him, it's not like she had been someone precious to him…

But she had probably been, for someone else. She could have had a family, she could have had –children-. And she would never come back to them now.

Never again.

Hao felt the tears before Yoh had even realized them, but didn't do anything but hold the other. There wasn't anything he could say to make it better. He had known the risks from the start and explained them to his brother, yet Yoh had agreed anyway… And it he had pulled everything so perfectly.

He had to admit, he had been surprised. Amazed. It was almost like he had watched himself in a mirror. The only missing thing was the insane spark in his eyes which was replaced by innocence in the other's gaze. Good thing it had been too dark for the others to pay attention to that.

There was suddenly an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of Hao's stomach and his eyes widened slightly with a sudden fear.

What if, seeing him like this, changed Yoh's way of thinking? What if it made things different? What if it made him… fear him? Hate him? Truly see him as a murderer?

As one of those damned X-Laws?

But no! He wasn't like them, he was –nothing- like them! He wasn't a superstitious bastard that made others' decisions for them!

But then… Why was he taking Yoh to America with himself? There was no way the other hadn't thought about it and now, that Hao considered it… Wasn't that selfish? He hadn't asked him or anything, he just said he would do it… That he would do anything to achieve it… How could Yoh say 'no' to that? Even if he hadn't wanted to, he had such a kind heart he wouldn't say it. He wouldn't mention a thing. He would go with it even if it hurt him.

And Hao wasn't having that. He would give him his choice. Ho wouldn't drag his there, tear him from his entire life… The way it had been done to him.

But he would do it when they left Tokyo. Right now it was not the time for hesitating. It was the time for actions and making those actions have some positive result.

He had to think up a plan to get them out. Yet he had to be careful with that damn detective with them, things would be made much harder now.

But before he surrendered to his calculations, he felt like he needed to say something. He had known it for a while now, and so had Yoh, yet none of them had ever voiced it. And he realized just how important it might be as he gazed down towards his younger brother.

"I love you," he muttered quietly, face buried in the other's hair. "I just thought… you should know."

-----

The newly formed plan was in action early the next morning. It had taken no time at all to prepare everything, considering they had the full support of a well known American businessman.

And so, at 10 AM that very morning one of the many cars waiting check up before exiting Tokyo contained the four of them in the most peculiar disguises ever.

Tamurazaki had, of course, escaped easily from this, claiming he was the one –not- on the killing list so he didn't need one. He was taking the head role sitting comfortably in the driver's seat, waiting and throwing hidden glances towards the man next to him.

Excuse me, did I say man? I meant woman. The long black hair was tied in a neat bun, he was actually clad in a dress and his face was completely hidden under layers and layers of make up. In the end, the result was admirable, but the way Silva refused to do anything but glare out of the window ruined all of their efforts.

Of course, the bodyguard had been more than happy to take part in this plan. He had provided them everything Hao had asked for immediately, claiming it was because 'Master Manta' had told him to do all in his power to get them out of Japan safe. Yet, Hao hadn't missed the gazes he had spared the other adult and he hadn't been emotionally drained from the earlier events, he would have doubled down with laughter.

On the back seat sat Yoh with his twin lying down on the seats, resting his head in his lap. Yoh was wearing completely normal clothes, not wanting to attract any attention at all to himself. He had a cap on his head which easily hid half of his face without making that fact too obvious.

Hao himself was cuddled in a sheet, covered by it, a blond wig hiding his hair successfully and falling 'accidentally' over his face, keeping it from curious eyes.

The perfect disguise, in Hao's opinion.

The most stupidest thing if you asked Silva.

A really interesting idea in Tamurazaki's thoughts.

Yoh's eyes were concentrated somewhere out of the window while he lightly ran his finger trough the blond wig. Their time was coming up and he felt an uncomfortable uneasiness. If this one failed, things would get bad.

"Good morning, Mister," said the Policeman as the bodyguard lowered the window. "I would like to see you documentation."

"Of course, sir," he answered politely and handed whatever was asked of him.

"Would you mind to share your reason for leaving the capital?" The officer asked while checking his documents. "This is necessary because of the events of late."

"Ah, of course. Well, you see, we were taking the kids to see my dear wife's parents. We decided it would be safer for all of us to stay a little to the side for the time being, with all that's been happening."

"Of course," the man handed the documents back and then inspected the back seat. "You have nice children. They resemble you, Madam," He smiled a little and Hao had to fight back the laugh that was determined to break free any moment. Calling Silva 'Dad' was one this, but this was really too much.

"Thank you," the longhaired man/woman was forced to bring up a smile and a feminine voice. He just knew Hao was mentally laughing his ass off and it was irritating him even more. It was using all of his self restrain not to strangle him on the spot.

"Excuse me, boy," the police said and successfully attracted Yoh's attention. His tired eyes moved away from the window on his eyes and stared at him blankly. "Would you wake your sibling up? It's an order to inspect every person in the car."

Yoh didn't answer. His eyes traveled down to the 'blond' lying in his lap, eyes slightly ajar and glaring at nothing in particular. He was clenching his gun right now and the younger twin knew the man wouldn't escape if Hao was to move at all. His gaze reached up to the man, still as unreadable.

"I'm sorry, sir," cut in Tamurazaki. "He lost his voice a little back in an accident, don't mind his quietness, please."

"Very well, but I need to see the other one," this time his words were more serious. They weren't getting out of this easy.

Hao clenched the gun once more and just when the policeman reached to pull the blanket off…

"What do you kids think you're doing!?" The man pulled back and looked over to another car where some commotion was going on. "Whoever let you drive at such an age?"

"Whoever said anybody let me?" Yoh's eyes widened slightly at that voice, but he bowed his head slightly to hide it under the hat. His eyes locked with Hao's and a knowing smirk crossed the older one's features.

"Get out of the vehicle, now!" Screamed the other policeman.

"What's going on out there?" The one who had been checking them up moved away from the car.

It was at that moment that the other car decided to roar back to life and pass the four of them with incredible speed. Despite of that all of them caught sight of the familiar lavender haired boy who was driving and the smug expression on Anna's face as she looked aback at them before they disappeared behind the first turn.

"Stop them, you imbeciles!" Screamed that same man. "They're way too young, they'll kill someone! Go now!"

Sirens were suddenly heard all around and three police cars flew past them in a wild chase of the teens. The man himself sighed with disbelief and headed back to his post.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tamurazaki leaned over the window. "May we go?"

"Yes, of course, just be careful with those children."

"Understood, sir."

Closing his window quickly, the bodyguard didn't waste any time before starting the engine and heading off.

"That worked in out favor, didn't it?" He smiled looking at Yoh in the mirror.

"Of course it did," Answered Hao as he got up, still covered in the blanket and innocently smiled from behind his fake blond locks.

_-----_

The yacht was speeding over the water as Yoh was leaning over the railing, staring to the front. Cold wind was ruffling his hair, making it dance around his face. His eyes were locked on the horizon, searching for anything that wasn't water.

The helicopter was yet to meet them and it was making him nervous. Once they got on it it would be a quick flight to Russia and they would be completely safe – Tamurazaki said he had gotten his hands on fake passports for all of them and it everything was going to work out once they reached there.

So the younger twin truly hoped they would get there soon. He hated the tension of expecting something to go wrong every moment. He had had to work on his act a little more just in case.

He brought a hand up and fingered one of his earrings. Something was going to go wrong and he knew it. He could feel the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach and knew it could mean nothing else.

So he had to be prepared. He had to be ready to face something like yesterday's…

He clenched his eyes tightly when the images of the past day threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't want to think about it, he couldn't remember it now.

"I told you not to do that," a hand caught his own, bringing it away from the earring and lacing their fingers. The younger twin's eyes traveled towards his brother's face, the hair being blown in his face from the strong wind. He smiled lightly at the comment knowing how true it was. He barely went back to the time he had last said it. Suddenly it felt like so long ago, despite of the fact that it had been the previous day.

His smile died quickly, though.

"They're going to attack us again, aren't they?" He had spotted the faintly worried look on the other's face.

"Yeah, another vessel is nearing us. I believe it's them, so…"

"Well, we'll just have to give it our best again, right?" Yoh managed to pull off a decent smile. "It will work out somehow."

"It's good to see you in higher spirits," said his brother as he pulled him closer and embraced him tightly. "Just… Don't flinch, ok?"

"I'll do my best," reassured him the shorter boy as he relaxed into the strong arms.

"That's enough for me." Hao pulled back slightly and kissed his brother lovingly on the lips, before turning south where the coasts of Japan were already lost. He pulled Yoh together with himself to the edge of the yacht, fingers still intertwined. The other's hand was colder than his own; there was no way to overlook that fact.

His little brother didn't want to do this, but knew it was needed. Hao was proud of him – despite of everything he was fighting to the end. The previous day he could have sworn Yoh had completely crumbled, but now he was back on his feet, standing straight next to him.

Two pairs of onyx eyes looked up to be met by another vessel, gaining on them steadily. There was no mistaking it. Hao lightly squeezed the other's hand and both of them stretched their free hand forward, one holding a real gun, the other holding a fake one. It was the best way to have any chance at reducing their numbers – as long as the X-Laws didn't dare shoot at them, they could do whatever they wanted.

Hao's eyes wandered to the people standing there and he quickly picked the first victim. They were just withing his range, too.

"Left," he didn't even move his lips as he whispered that, his and his brother's weapons turning towards the same guy.

A shot was heard and the muscular man fell back, his weapon hitting the floor.

"Middle," another quick order and another shot. A masked man was left to fall to the ground. They still weren't doing a thing to fight back. It could mean only one thing and as the figure emerged from behind them, Hao knew his perfect plan ended there. In such a situation he had opted to work it out on place.

"My, it's been a while, hasn't it, boys?" Even with the mask there was no way to mistake him. Mikihisa didn't give up so easily, it seemed.

A light squeeze on his brother's slightly trembling hand was enough.

"Boys?" they asked in perfect synchronization. "Even you can't tell us apart now, can you, father?"

"Well, actually," said the man, putting a hand over his chin. "Both the shots came from the one on my right, which means that's Hao…" The weapons behind him turned towards said boy, but none of them fired.

"So," he shot the Asakura s blank stare. "You just let me kill them to find out who I was? How cruel."

"You're one to talk, son," There was something in that way of addressing him that sparked a flame inside of him. He had to use all of his will not to snap, knowing the X-Laws weren't attacking because only they lacked his signal. "Would you mind giving Yoh back now? I'm trying to be reasonable about this. You don't want to die, do-"

"Yoh isn't your possession!" Snapped the older twin and felt the other's fingers tighten around his palm.

"Is he yours, then?"

That crossed the last line. Hao could tolerate a lot of things, but not being compared to –them-. Especially in this situation. His hand flew up and just as he pointed his gun towards the head of the Asakura's family, Yoh's hand reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Hao, don't do this!" His face betrayed the clear shock as he turned towards his lookalike. "Don't turn into the monster they're trying to make you! Please!"

He was suddenly very aware of the desperate look on his brother's face and his hands trying to pry the gun out of his fingers. He refused to let that happen! He couldn't just look at Yoh's kindness being used by them!

His hands caught his brother's and shoved him back roughly. He hadn't meant it to be like this. Everything he planned was slipping and he saw Mikihisa's hand outstretched, stopping the weapons that were pointed at them, slowly moving down and about to let the fire start. No, Yoh couldn't stand up now. He looked at the other boy sitting on the ground and staring at him in disbelief. He had to do something, to keep him from getting accidentally hit by a bullet that wasn't meant for him. It was the only thing he could do at that point.

And in the suddenness of it all only one way came to mind.

"Don't you dare!" Hao hissed, forcing an angry expression on his face. "Don't you dare stand in my way! I see it now, it was like this all the time, wasn't it? You're still one of them, aren't you? I should have seen this sooner!" He was screaming now, eyes burning with fake fury.

Yoh's eyes were wide with disbelief and hurt, his face twisted in pain. Hao didn't, -couldn't- mean that. How could he think this way of him? His eyes were suddenly attracted by something behind his twin and his heart skipped a beat.

Mikihisa's hand was no longer preventing the X-Laws to shoot.

In a second all that could be heard was the younger twin's scream and the bang of a pistol.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:__ I must admit the first part of this almost made me cry. It was much, much more nerve wrecking when I imagined it, though. I swear I was staring at the wall for 15 minutes while it was playing in my head. Of course, it didn't turn out as good as it should have. I know it didn't._

_This is the end of the story, though. There will be an epilogue which I will update tomorrow, but all in all this was the story. _

_Now, the winners of the little game have all received PMs with questions about what they want to have as a OneShot. One of them is ready if you're interested, check it out xD _

_For those of you who didn't see the quote, it was when in the second scene Hao said to Yoh '__You don't need to pretend that you are fine. That's meaningless to me__.' He says it to Yoh in the panel of page 12 Chapter 251 – my most favorite caffeé scene! Congrats to the winners who are as follows:_

_YkCandy, whose OneShot is already finished x) I hope she likes it; Patriciasdreams whose OneShot I started last night but was an idiot and forgot to save, so now I'll be starting it all over again XD Expect it sometime later tonight x); Boblove, I'd like you to leave me a means of connection, because of the Animus Review I couldn't PM you. I'd love it if you left your e-mail address in the next review or just send me an e-mail on sisa_ I''ll be waiting x)_

_And sorry this chapter is so short, there simply wasn't much that happened in it *.*U _

**Look at What They Did to Us**

The bullet went right trough Hao's chest while Yoh's scream echoed together with the shot. The younger one rushed to his feet in a desperate attempt to do something but all he managed was to catch his brother's falling body in his arms, hot blood running trough his fingers.

He heard screams and tried to deny what had happened and to concentrate on them. It felt like his mind had exploded in that very moment and he could hardly make out anything any more.

He knew he heard Tamurazaki at some point, and someone helped him get up and dragged him away from the place. He didn't let go of Hao for a single moment.

It was then when his father's voice finally reached him.

"Don't go, Yoh!"

Onyx eyes turned to stare at the cold mask and for a second he held still, but then he just shook his head and allowed himself to be led to the ladder and climbed up, still somehow supporting the other boy in his arms.

Once he finally stepped in the helicopter, though, Hao was torn from his hands and he could hear multiple orders being given and medical instruments all around. His eyes drifted down unconsciously and rested on his hands.

His own, shaking, covered with blood hands.

With his brother's blood.

It was at that moment that it felt like something inside of him broke. There was pain, so intense and real right there, in the left side of his chest burning, tearing him apart from the inside.

He was suffocating, hardly taking in any air at all trough his raged breathing. His vision was suddenly blurry and dizzy, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He felt his knees hitting the floor and knew he was clutching his chest.

Silva's voice rang in his ears together with the sounds of the commotion around, but it was lost in the whirlpool of facts that his senses were providing him at the moment. Insignificant, meaningless facts.

His head turned a little up and his shaking vision finally concentrated on a single thing. That one, hardly opened black eye that was staring back at him from where Hao had been situated.

He didn't know how long their eyes had been locked but something within him strongly doubted it had been half as long as he hoped. The pain in his chest had become even more now and it was numbing everything else.

He didn't remember how he had arrived here, he just knew he wasn't in the helicopter any more. His mind was becoming a complete mess. The last thing he could recollect and understand was his brother's eye and the pain, that excruciating, unbelievable pain that shot trough his chest and clutched at his heart.

He wasn't hurt. Hao was. He hadn't suffered any physical damage… was it really normal to hurt so much?

His thoughts were a complete mess. He knew he was sitting on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest. He wanted to make the pain stop. To at least soften it a little.

Someone was speaking to him. He knew that. He heard the words, he understood them somehow, but he couldn't keep up with whoever was talking. He couldn't place the meaning of all of those sentences and phrases.

His head was suddenly spinning, the world around him becoming uncomfortably still. Empty.

He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he was sitting on a chair in front of a bed. His mind was still buzzing with million thoughts he couldn't comprehend. His eyes were clenched shut and he was breathing heavily.

His hands were linked in a prayer, clenched so hard his knuckles were white. He didn't believe in god, he never had. But it was the only thing he could do right now. All of the messed up thoughts and incomplete memories that were running trough his mind were making it hard to do even that.

The pain had numbed a long time ago, but that suffocating feeling that something was squeezing his heart had become even harder to withstand.

He felt like the entire world was torn apart, like a part of him was being taken away. And he knew why it was like that. The cruel fate was pulling –him- away from Yoh's grasp, breaking both his heart and mind in the process. Nothing… nothing was going to work out now. Nothing.

And then suddenly he felt something, an urge, telling him to look up. A strange feeling of impatience, anxiety and fear washed over him in a crushing combination as his eyes open to meet with a blurry world and something wet traveling down his cheeks.

In the middle of all of the incomprehensible fuzzy images stood two deep, black, half lidded eyes looking up at him.

"Everything will work out," -his- whisper was so quiet yet it seemed to deafen him with its meaning. Te hand that was now resting into his own slightly squeezed his palm.

Cold. Much colder than it should be.

He was on his knees again, his forehead resting against that cold palm, desperately trying to warm it in some way.

"It won't…" he heard his own broken voice and his eyes were closed again. "Not without you…"

He suddenly felt so dizzy and lightheaded. Everything was starting to fade away strangely and he couldn't grasp anything any more. Not a broken memory, not even a feeling or smell. It was a welcomed lightness, like everything was suddenly going away.

_"Go back to sleep."_

-----

His mind had started swirling the moment he regained any kind of consciousness but by now it had stilled a bit. His memories of the day that passed seemed to go completely frantic and out of order after he had gotten into the helicopter.

He forced his thoughts back into order and redirected them from the past day to the present time. He felt his body stiff and uncomfortable, hie head rested on something soft and finger running trough his hair slowly. It was that familiar action that he would have loved to get used to as soon as possible. So comforting, reassuring and relaxing.

Yoh opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. Before his eyes appeared a bright lighted hospital room, or at least the room's door. And his head was obviously lying on the sheets of a bed.

He stirred slightly, moving to get up when a voice from next to him almost made him jump.

"Good morning."

Ok, it -did- make him jump, considering it was –Hao-'s voice! His eyes were suddenly wide and staring towards the boy resting against the head of the bed in a sitting position. The bandages on his chest were visible under the white unbuttoned shirt he had been given.

But he was awake. And he was looking at him with a small smile and he was fine and he was alive and he… And he was alive… Alive…!

Suddenly the memories of his last words flooded back and the Asakura looked down towards the floor on which he was sitting, on which he had been sleeping, leaning against the bed.

The memories of those harsh words cut trough him, stealing away the joy of the moment.

"Sorry if you didn't want to see me again," mumbled the boy and blinked the moisture away from his eyes.

"Really, little brother," that same hand rested on his head and guided his eyes to the other's. "You can't tell a lie if it hits you in the face."

He was completely confused and knew his eyes were betraying that fact.

"You could have been caught in the crossfire, Yoh," explained the older sibling, moving his hand to his cheek and placing it there. "Also… this way you can… go back if you want to."

Hao had done it to keep his from getting accidentally hit? No, this was wrong.. he had almost died… And… Wait, what?

"Go back?" He didn't really understand what was going on in his brother's head as he smiled sadly like that.

"They know which one of us got shot, so they won't suspect you if you decided to return now…" He paused for a second. "I'm not going to make this decision for you. You can go back now, if you want to. You have a life back in Japan you can still return to. We'll… keep in touch if you chose this, so don't worry."

Yoh's onyx eyes were staring at him blankly for a second, the boy comprehending what he had just said. If he chose… Because he had the right the choose. Because Hao would never take that away from him. Because he was willing to –let him go- if Yoh wanted to leave. Because… Because he didn't want to take him away from his previous life…

But…

Yoh slowly stood up, a small smile making its way to his lips. Wasting not time in sitting down, he simply leaned towards the other and kissed him gently on the lips. A soft, loving touch that made the world just the smallest bit brighter.

Because everything was going to work out now, that Hao was all right.

"I love you," the younger one said once he pulled back from the kiss and sat on the edge of the bed. "So I would never choose that life if you aren't in it. Isn't that how it's supposed to be, big brother?" He grinned widely at that point, closing his eyes to let the smile take over his entire face. When he opened them he was met by a warm and loving smile.

"Then we should go now," said the older twin and gave him another small kiss. "To America and to our future."


	19. Chapter 19

**Look at What They Did to Us Epilogue**

**I****nerasable Sin**

_Itsumo__ no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru__ - __With you in my usual sight,  
__Boku ni totte nara __s__ore dake de__ - __I can breath  
__Mou __j__uubun na hazu na no ni__ - __Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

Yoh poked his breakfast with lack of any appetite. He didn't feel like eating anything right now. Maybe he was getting too worried? No, it was only natural to be worried in such a situation. And he hated just sitting there and not doing anything. Sure, Hao told him to eat, but how could he?

He stood up, cutting Manta's enthusiastic speech and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Manta, but I'll see you when we go for school, ok?"

It was most unusual not to wait for a respond, but he was -worried-! What if that doctor said there was something wrong? What if it was too early to take off all of the bandages and leave Hao to go to school?

What if the damage was bad enough to keep him here locked another month?

He passed many doors and started wondering why the place had to be this big. He still got lost a lot.

"… is that fine with you, Mister Hao?" Ah! That was the place! He recognized that spooky voice everywhere!

The doctor freaked him out. Tamurazaki had insisted that he was a very capable medic from Germany and that he would take good care of Hao, but that purple lipstick and the bags under his eyes were leaving a bad impression. And he talked funny.

"Completely fine, Doctor Faust," laughed his twin from within the room and Yoh could hear some movement. "If I don't get shot again, I will be alright. It's all I wanted to know."

"Don't forget your weekly check ups," instructed him the man as the door opened and Hao smiled back.

"Sure, thank you, Doctor!"

He was buttoning up his school uniform as he looked up and smiled even wider towards his brother.

"Too nervous to eat?" He chuckled a little. "He was just taking off the bandages, not checking me for cancer."

"Don't joke with that!" Exclaimed the other boy and trailed after him as he went for their room.

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't. You're just too adorable when you worry," he said, smirking suggestively as he entered the room and didn't waste any time pushing Yoh down the couch and climbing on top of him. "And you said you wouldn't complain once I got the bandages off."

Indeed, Yoh had insisted on them keeping their… hands to themselves until Hao was officially better. It had been too uncalled for, Hao claimed, but in the end he had agreed.

Well, now he was officially fine and nothing, absolutely –nothing- was tearing his hands away from his brother.

He claimed his lips in a deep kiss, the younger one practically melting beneath him. He smirked as he pulled back only so that the tips of his hair were brushing against his twin's cheek, tickling him. Yoh had had his hair cut just a little and he was letting his own grow again. There was already a small difference which made it easier for everyone to tell them apart – Yoh had insisted on things staying like that.

After smirking at the soft giggles that escaped his brother, he dove down again, moving his mouth down his throat, undoing the upper buttons of the other's shirt. He sucked on a certain spot more harshly, marking it with a lovely hicky to stand out on the pale skin. Yoh moaned a little as his brother's mouth traveled lower still, licking down his collarbone.

"Um… Excuse me…" Hao froze suddenly and his gaze turned up, a menacing scowl on his face.

He –hated- interruptions.

Manta really did twitch and take a step back at the glare he was receiving but was dead set on saying what he had to… Maybe he should have gotten Tamurazaki to do it, though…

"We should… you know, go to… school now, ok?"

"Oh?" His look softened and he left a smile slip on his lips. "I guess you're right." With that he brought his hands up, undoing the damage Yoh's previously straightened uniform had suffered and folded the collar carefully to cover the love bite. "I guess I'll see you after school, then, Yoh."

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari__ - __The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes  
__Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara__ - __How strong a strength do I need to have  
__Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?__ - __So__ that nothing will get__ hurt__?  
__Mayowazu__n__i – __W__ithout hesitation__,  
__Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku__ -__ I believe in this love and live on  
__Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyutto dakishimete__ - __I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_Anna stepped into the big room followed by Ren and the police officer that was supposed to be –leading- them there entered walking last. The man stood uncomfortably behind the two teens and then turned towards the man sitting behind the deck. _

"_Sir! These two demanded on speaking personally with you… There was little we could do to object," he trembled a little remembering the icy stare of the blond. That girl should be locked away, she was too dangerous for the people around her. _

"_Ah, yes, of course. I'm not surprised," chuckled the man, Asakura Yohken, Chief of police. He eyes the girl with an amused look and then turned his attention towards the other man. "You're dismissed."_

"_Yes, sir!" bowed the man and immediately left the room, closing the door behind himself._

"_So you let them escape already? That was fast, I thought you'd take longer to prepare," he smiled, while absently petting a cat that was lying on his desk, purring in delight. _

"_Hao rarely takes his time when he's in a tight situation," said Anna as she crossed her hands. "We simply followed his lead."_

"_I'm curious," mumbled Ren from his place still next to the door. "Why would you help us with this? Shouldn't you be trying to stop them, too?"_

"_The twins deserve their life," answered Yohken as he leaned back in his seat. "It was impossible to get that point across the peaceful way. It took Keiko, Mikihisa and me to persuade them to not kill the firstborn from the very beginning and now that Hao has unintentionally reappeared, there was no other way. I have no intention to –turn- the boy into a murderer."_

"_So Mikihisa did protect them at first, then?" the Chinese boy raised an eyebrow, remembering what Yoh had told him of his last meeting with his father._

"_He's a fine man, although not that good of a father. He has too many responsibilities aside from the boys. In the end, when Hao disappeared he blamed himself for the possible danger his son could have become. He felt responsible for the Diethels, too."_

"_And you don't?" Anna looked at him with slight interest._

"_I was against their separation. Nobody listened, save for Yohmei, but I think he only did it because of Silva insisting on it."_

"_Well, you did do something in the end," said the girl. "Can we go now? I had to leave the inn in Tamao's care."_

"_Oh, but dear Anna, won't you do me a little favor like the one I'm doing you by not locking you up after what you pulled off?" He was suddenly experiencing the full force of her glare, but didn't seem to be troubled by it. "It's only fair, don't you think?"_

"_What do you want?" _

"_Oh, nothing. Just stay here for a while and take care of Matamune," the cat opened its eyes, almost as if hearing them talk about it. "I have to go on a little trip and I can't really take him with me."_

_Her eyes traveled towards the kitten, locking with its small orbs and a soft mew escaped him. She considered it for a moment and then shrugged._

"_You're taking care of the expenses."_

_Futari wa aruki tsuzukeru __- __And together we'll keep on walking__,  
__Ato ni wa modorenai kara__ -__B__ecause we can't go back  
__Ima demo kono mune no oku __- __Even now, the inerasable sin  
__Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo__ - D__eep in my chest hurts, but-  
__Darling_

HoroHoro growled. Literally. His eyes were set on the figure sitting on the other side of the table, a perfect glare in them.

Ren sighed at that. How could the bluenette be so stupid and obvious? He really felt like hitting him over the head, but it wasn't worth the effort.

Ryu looked at him with confusion. What exactly was getting him so worked over their new companion? Really, none of them were fine with the fact they were probably never seeing Hao and Yoh again, but this new guy didn't deserve such treatment!

Lyserg's green eyes scanned all around the place and then settled on the faces in front of himself. So these were Hao's friends? What a strange group, really. He was lucky that blackhaired guy – Was he really a student here? He looked far too old. – had accepted him so easily despite of the fact he had been thinking him to be a girl in the beginning.

He made sure to make himself comfortable, munching on his food a little.

HoroHoro growled again.

"If you don't want me here so much, you can just ask me to leave," he spoke as he locked gazes with said boy.

"Yeah, I don't want you to be here," said the bluehaired boy a little too loud, attracting a few looks. "Because I don't like you. Do you know why I don't like you? Because you helped those good for nothings almost get their hands on Ha-"

At that point he did receive a hit over the head.

"Watch your mouth, you idiot!" Screamed Ren, hitting him again. "Why don't you just tell him where –he- is and get it over with? Or better yet, scream it so the whole school can hear!"

"Even if you don't tell me," the British boy replied with a collected expression. "I won't give up. I'll find him and I'll take revenge for what he did."

"But Lyserg, how can you be so cruel when you have such a cute face?" There were rivers of tears running down Ryu's face. The comment made the green haired boy blush and he looked away.

"Stop making a scene, you idiots," A chilling voice made them freeze in whatever they were doing and look back at Anna who was standing a little to the side with her arms crossed. So she was back, then? An envelope landed in the middle of the table where she gracefully threw it. "It's for you. From Hao."

The British was just about to reach for it, when HoroHoro's hand crashed atop of the piece of paper, his gaze locking with that of the boy across from him.

"He said Lyserg should read it, too," The Ainu paid little to no attention to the blond. That was not something she would tolerate, though. In a second he could feel the aura of murderous intend radiating from her. "I said give it."

"Ye-yes…" He muttered, a shaking hand going back and letting the detective grab the envelope.

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe__ - __I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then_

_Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte__ - __I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

"Horo!" four pairs of eyes looked back to meet the blackhaired girl running after them as they made their way trough the hallways. Said Ainu blinking at her sudden arrival.

"Hay, Damuko, what brings you here?" He smiled widely, as he greeted the girl warmly. She was so cute when she looked at him like that.

"Are you going to come home tonight for dinner?" Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she grabbed his arm and attached herself to it. "Mom and dad would love to meet you!"

"Your parents!?" Suddenly he wasn't sure weather this wasn't going just a little bit too fast for him. They had been dating for two months, but still. "B-but you see, tonight we're going to…" His eyes traveled to his friends in desperate need for help.

"We were going to hang out-" Lyserg tried but Ryu cut him sharply.

"But if it's for you, sweet Damuko, I think we could let you take HoroHoro for one night!" His eyes were practically shining as he muttered something about 'young love' while the bluenette was glaring him with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Ryu!" laughed the girl and rubbed her cheek against HoroHoro's arm. "It's going to be so fun tonight, right?" Dazzling blue eyes looked up at him and he couldn't help the small blush. Well, maybe it wasn't going to be –that- bad to meet them… She looked so happy, too.

"Of course!" He exclaimed and wrapped his hands around her with a big grin, making her giggle.

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo __- __For example, even if I sacrificed something,  
__Tada hitotsu shinjita __- __I'd only believe in one thing  
__Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru__ - __The color of the bloomed flowers  
__setsuna ni saita hana no iro__ - In the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

By that time Ren had continued on his way to his new class when his eyes rested on the figure leaning against a wall. Her dark eyes turned up from their place on the opposite wall and she pushed herself away from her position, to stand in front of him.

"This is for you," Anna pushed a small letter in his hands similar to the one giver earlier.

"Didn't you-"

"He said this was personal," she crossed her arms, eying him passively.

"So are you his carrier pigeon now?" Her eyes narrowed at the comment as she glared intensely, but kept quiet. "Well, I guess I'll just have an excuse to come to your place, then," Ren continued with a smirk. "How does tonight sound?"

"You have training." Her voice had the slightest edge to it which he supposed was because of his earlier remark.

"Do I?" the situation was surprisingly entertaining. "Tomorrow, then?"

She gave him an irritated stare.

"You're persistent."

"Not as much as Hao, though," the Chinese boy chuckled. All Anna did to that was to let her hands fall to both sides of her face and turn around, walking away from him.

"You're buying me dinner Friday night. Be there at seven."

At that he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes with a satisfied look on his face. That had went rather smoothly. He looked at the letter, opening it and reading trough the first line.

'I wish you luck with Anna! Don't go messing it up now, would you?'

Laughing out loud at it, the lavenderhead received some stares, and decided he'd get trough the letter at home.

That Hao, he always knew everything, didn't he?

_Muryoku demo kono sadame __- __Even if I'm powerless__,  
__Tsuyoku ikiteyuku __-__ I'll live on strongly in this destiny  
__Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte__ - __We'll join our hands and our warmths will melt together forever  
__Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo__ - __If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

Yoh's gaze was set to somewhere out of the window, his mind flying much, much farther away. He leaned against his desk, spacing off again, the teacher would be annoyed if he caught him, but he didn't care.

He was thinking of Hao and he loved to do that during classes. He loved to do it at any time, actually, but that didn't matter.

The month that had passed had been everything he had needed after the complications of acquiring it. Hao had been there every last second /except when You went to school/ holding onto him firmly and slowly placing the pieces of his frantic mind back properly together.

He still remembered what had happened, though. He still woke up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat with the nightmares overpowering him.

But it was all ok, because Hao was there. He would say something flirty like 'If you're awake now we could just get to…' and take his mind completely off the problem at hand. In the moment he would spare him a few worried glances when he thought Yoh wasn't looking but he had learned to see a lot of more details around himself from the time he pretended to be his brother.

And it was a nice change to be individuals again.

Although, despite of everything, -because- of everything he was now clinging even more to his twin whenever he could. They shared a bedroom – Hao's bedroom; and a bed. Manta had tried to talk some sense into them and get them to, at least, move Yoh's in there so that they would sleep more comfortably, but they refused.

It was much, much better to be able to cuddle into him every night.

He unconsciously pulled a hand up and rubbed at the collar of his shirt underneath which he knew the hicky lay. At the memories of this morning a goofy grin settled on his face.

Hao hadn't been the only eager one, Yoh had simply insisted since he had been worried. Maybe it had been a stupid restriction, but he thought Hao needed it as a stimulation to get better soon.

And that little mark was the prove that he had, indeed, gotten better. Much, much better and would be waiting later to take his prise – something Yoh was more than happy to give him.

The dreamy look never once left his face, even when the teacher started yelling his name in a desperate attempt to make him pay attention…

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama __- __For example, if as long as I'm with you,  
__Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...__ - __Even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

His eyes roamed the place, wondering where he could find an empty seat. Since, of course, he was the new kid, the teacher had held him up and the entire cafeteria was taken by chatting students. Great.

Oh! Hao smiled a little, spotting a vacant seat on a table in the far end. He walked towards it quickly, despite of the obvious disinterest everyone had in it. When he got close enough he saw a small girl sit on the other side of the table and stare at the edge of the table.

Was she old enough to be in school already? And what was she doing away from the junior group, then?

She was most certainly an interesting girl. An orange cloak was wrapped around her small body and a yellow bandanna held her curly black hair up. Her skin was noticeably dark.

"May I sit here?" He shot her a smile and the girl looked up.

"You want to sit with Opacho?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the very thought of it.

"Of course, look at how cute you are, after all," he commented as he made himself comfortable on the seat. "Do you study here, Opacho?"

"Opacho is in first grade," said the girl as she smiled widely at him. "And what is Mister's name?"

"Hao," replied the boy as he started eating, noticing the lack of any food on the other side of the table. "Don't you have anything to eat?"

"Opacho is hungry, but…" Her eyes suddenly stared at his food as if expecting it to grow legs and go to her. "Opacho doesn't have any money…"

"Here you go," He said, moving one of the dishes in front of her and the girl squealed in delight.

"Hao is nice to Opacho!" she exclaimed as she starting easting. After a second though, she stopped and reached a small hand from under her clothing, holding a small bottle in it. "Soy."

"Huh?" He looked surprised at the gesture. "Do you like soy, Opacho?"

"Hao is kind to Opacho, so Opacho must share!" Said the girl with a determined look on her face that made Hao laugh again.

"Than you."

"Hay… Hao, was it?' He looked up from the girl to look at a passing boy he had met in his first class. "You should stay away from the brat," He said with an obvious edge to his voice.

"How so?" There was a perplexed expression on the Japanese teen's face.

"She's an orphan," he said as if that explained everything.

Suddenly Hao saw red and he was –this- close to jumping and beating the guy to a bloody pile. He titled his head forward letting the hair fall in front of his face and hide the burning rage in his eyes as he clenched his teeth and breathed heavily in attempts to calm himself. Getting into fights on the first day of school had proved to not be a good thing.

His gaze snapped up when the girl moved and got off of the seat, her face suddenly lost any interest in the food or his company.

"Opacho should be going. Hao shouldn't stay around Opacho or others won't like him."

He blinked once as she started to walk away and then called after her.

"Hay, wait," as she turned around, he waved for her to get closer. A childish curiosity shot on her face as she did and he bent over the chair to whisper to her. "I'll let you in a little secret. You won't tell anybody, right?" She shook her head quickly. "Ok, then. I'm an orphan, too."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle again, suddenly.

"Then, then Hao will stay with Opacho?" There was a big grin on her small face and her voice attracted a few glances from the surrounding tables. "Opacho will bring soy tomorrow again!"

"Great then," laughed the teen. "I'll buy you food tomorrow. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

_Mayowazu ni__ - __Without hesitation,  
__Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku __- __I believe in this love and live on  
__Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyutto dakishimete__ - __I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

With a smile on his face and a towel in hand Hao marched the corridors, heading for a specific bathroom - he one he shared with Yoh. He was so happy to finally be out of school! It had taken like forever to get back and now he was eager to meet his twin once more.

"Hay," his eyes were evaded from his goal to look at Silva who was passing by. "Yoh's taking a shower in there," said the older Asakura and was rewarded with a big smile for his observation.

"I know!" Said Hao happily, before opening said door and walking in.

"I don't think I want to know, though," muttered the longhaired man and walked past the place, looking for his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, don't be so innocent, Silva," his eyes turned up, meeting the smirking man. "The boys obviously aren't."

"What do you mean by that, Tamurazaki?" He lifted a brow, staring towards his companion with suspicion.

"I mean that you're cute when you act like a parent, but I think both of them had enough family problems for a life time," chuckled the bodyguard. Silva couldn't help but shake his head at the 'cute' comment, but decided to spare the response. Unfortunately for him that only served to entertain the blond further. "Do you want to go and get a drink?"

"Tamurazaki, are we teenagers going on dates now?" He had been perplexed at the other's flirty attitude at some point in their first days here, but he had easily gotten used to it. Silva wasn't blind, the other's attempts were quite obvious. He had been wise enough to refuse all of them until this moment.

"Well, teenagers aren't really allowed to 'go get drinks' whenever they want to. They would pick a phrase like 'Let's hang out' or simply 'Let's go on a date.'"

"Aren't you doing the second one?"

"It's only a date if we make it one," Tamurazaki smiled and held the Asakura's gaze intensely. So… maybe he could just go with it this one time. It couldn't hurt.

"All right, then. 'Let's hang out.'" His words were met with a small chuckle as they walked down the hall side by side.

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame __- __Without hesitation,  
__Ikiru ikiteyuku __- __I live in this destiny and live on  
__Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte __- __If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever  
__Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte __- __And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
__Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori tsuzukeru__- __Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

As the song was heard from the radio put in a safely dry corner of the bathroom, Yoh hummed together with the vigorous rhythm, relaxing into the warm water running down his body.

Over the melody and the noise from the shower, he didn't even realize when the door had been opened or when the other set of clothes was dropped on the floor. It only registered that someone else was there when an article of clothing was thrown over the radio, successfully muffling the sound.

"Hay, who's there?"

Suddenly all to aware of the fact he wasn't alone, Yoh pushed the sliding door opened and reached for a tower trough the fog. The only thing that met his hand, though, was another hand and a set of fingers that could have easily been his own were intertwined with his.

Before he could do anything, he was pushed back a warm mouth covering his own. Onyx met onyx and he quickly relaxed, closing his eyes and surrendering into the kiss. He shivered a little when his back was pressed against the cold wall as it was in strong contrast to the warm water soaking the other's hair.

With a simple lick on the lips the kiss was taken to the next level, tongues swirling together licking, tasting, exploring like never before, moans silenced by the heat of the moment. The younger twin's hands traveled up to circle the other's neck and pull him even closer. A knee slipped between his legs as he was pushed harder against the wall, breaking the kiss to moan at his brother's roaming hands.

"So," Hao's voice was almost like a purr in his ear, breath tickling him sweetly. "where were we before we got so rudely interrupted?"

"Don't remember," he laced his fingers trough the older one's hair and as he looked at him with that unbelievably –sexy- smirk, he hardly managed to find his voice. "Remind me?"

"My pleasure," muttered the other against his lips, hands traveling to places he knew would make his brother's knees weaken.

_Darling_

_**OWARI!**_

_A/N: Thanks to all of you kindhearted readers who stayed until the end of this FF of mine. Even greater thank to all of you who reviewed! And even more greater thanks to __Ali Yume__ who kept showering me with her entertaining PMs x) I didn't know I could find new friends thank to a FF xD _

_I really hope you liked the story. This epilogue is something I felt like doing just for the hell of it xD I absolutely love the last scene x3 And I must say I am surprised at myself from yet another perfectly –happy- ending to a story o.O You see, I'm the type of person who likes to cry at the end. I just couldn't tear them apart, though, you saw how hard it was for Yoh in the last chapter x.x Maybe I'm a sadistic bastard sometimes /Like 'This Moment' proves XD/, but that was too much for him. _

_The other pairings were just for fun xD I thought I should simply try to bring the calm and happy atmosphere from the beginning. Also, I've wanted to end this with that particular song since forever xD It is from the 1__st__ ending of FMA – Inerasable Sin by Kasenai Tsumi._

_The way I imagined this, it was like the endings of animes when the melody is playing on the background and there is some scene going on in the meantime. It ended up like a SongFic, though xD I tried not to leave any of the main characters lonely x3 Did anyone else think that Silva and Tamurazaki are an interesting couple? XD Oh, and if you can't tell the italic part of it /that which isn't lyrics/ is a flashback of what happened after Anna and Ren were caught when they helped the group escape from Tokyo x3 _

_And, no, in the end, I couldn't help but put Japanese in this. Sorry. I just love the language too much. And I personally loved the mood this song has – its cheerful and in the same time, sad to some extend, but it talks of a happy end. It suited the impression I wanted to give with this FF more than anything else I got my hands on. _

_Goodbye, but not farewell, dear readers. There are ideas for another multichaptered YohxHao FF from me, but until then wait__ for the OneShots I'm more than certain will start appearing out of nowhere. If any of you have any requests, I'm opened for them – just send a PM! Also, dear Boblove, I understand FF dot net is being mean to both of us and is trying to prevent you from receiving your present, but fear not xD My E-mail address is available on my profile page, so just go there and scratch me a letter making sure to say it's you, ok? x3 I don't go back on my promises! /Although you'd have to wait a week or so since I will be traveling starting today but I will most certainly answer!/_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
